Wholeheartedly
by NaiShiteru
Summary: Psyche and Tsugaru meet and are now expecting a baby; Delic and Hibiya are also expecting one. Who would have guessed that those four would be parents? Who can say they can endure with the fights of their sons, Izaya and Shizuo?-Shizaya;Yaoi; MPreg; Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Durarara! It is Ryohgo Narita's. I don't win any money with it, and it's just for fun. So, Enjoy~

**DrrrKink Prompt: **Psyche and Tsugaru meet and are now expecting a baby; Delic and Hibiya are also expecting one. Who would have guessed that those four would be parents? Who can say they can endure with the fights of their sons, Izaya and Shizuo?

ShizuoXIzaya; TsugaruXPsyche; DelicXHibiya

**Warning: **Yaoi, M-Preg.

* * *

><p>The Heiwajima family had never been a normal family. Everyone would agree with that statement. Their oldest neighbours could have sworn that they had been strange since the day they moved to that house.<p>

The head of the family was a rather old man, around his forties, with blonde hair and a serious attitude. His wife was a cheery and young housewife who stood in contrast to her husband. That pair had always been strange. So many differences were never good, but their neighbours befriended them anyway. Though inside, they thought that it would never work between those two.

Sadly for the neighbours, or better said, luckily, Mr and Mrs Heiwajima proved everyone wrong, and awaited their first kid after some months. The weird pair who had been disliked by everyone, suddenly got the approval of everyone and after the estimated time, Mrs Heiwajima gave birth to her son, Tsugaru.

But the neighbour found this another chance to criticise the family. Tsugaru grew up with two rather traditionalist parents. Mrs Heiwajima didn't work, but she knew many things, that's why she home schooled Tsugaru during his whole scholar period.

The boy grew up to be a handsome young teenager, with beautiful blonde hair and clear blue eyes. He never spoke to everyone, and was rather a calm and collected boy. He was very polite with everyone, and his kindness was loved by everyone. And soon, the neighbours who once criticised him, had to applaud to his politeness, and take back all the bad things they had said.

Soon, after a while, Mrs Heiwajima gave birth to another boy, Tsukishima. Tsuki, for short. Tsugaru didn't want to disturb his parents, and tried to be as much help as he could, and when the boy turned two, he decided to go t a college that was far away, paying all the expenses himself, so that he wouldn't bother wrote letters every month, telling his parents about his progressing. Mr and Mrs Heiwajima were really happy to see that their son was doing so well.

But, everyone was starting to miss Tsugaru, so then, on a Christmas eve, in the evening, he came back to his parents' house; three years after. He walked down the street, being a blushing mess. He was shaking. His legs couldn't almost hold him. And his hand was shaking when he opened the door to his large house.

Behind him, there was another person. It was a young man, younger than Tsugaru and smaller too. He had raven black hair and beautiful pink eyes. His cheeks were pink, too, and he wore a white warm coat, with pink fur on its ends. He had girlish earphones hanging from his neck, and he was grabbing Tsugaru's hand.

Mr Heiwajima let the pair in, and after the first shocked impression, he and his wife started to like the boy next to their son. That year, they welcomed Psyche wholeheartedly to the Heiwajima family.

But a year later, Mr Heiwajima, who was very old by that time, got ill. After Tsugaru's graduation in college, he died. Mrs Heiwajima decided to move away to another country with a teenage Tsuki; and both decided it would be best to give the old house to Tsugaru.

And now, the neighbours were awaiting the arrival of the twenty-two year old Tsugaru and his twenty-year old boyfriend Psyche. But they didn't know that a surprise was awaiting them, too.

* * *

><p>Tsugaru opened the door to their new house. He was very grateful that he had been allowed to get the house, so, as a 'thank you' he decided to pay its cost, much like any other house. Tsuki and Mrs Heiwajima were moved by that action. They promised each other to stay in contact.<p>

The blue car was parked in front of the house's garage. Tsugaru had struggled to find the keys, but now, with them in possession he was opening the door. He coughed first, due to the generous amount of dust that was in the air.

The lights were out. But Tsugaru didn't bother to turn them on; he just left the door open and returned to the car. Psyche was in the passenger's seat, and was pretty excited.

The blonde young man stopped midway and greeted his neighbour, who was looking at them with curiosity, while watering, or better said drowning, the poor plants.

"Hey Tsugaru!" He greeted. Tsugaru nodded.

"Good morning, mister!"

"Long time no see! I'm sorry…I heard that your father passed away.."

Tsugaru nodded again, with a bitter smile on his face, while moving to the car and placing his hand on the door's knob. Psyche could also go out on his own, but he liked it when Tsugaru was so considerate.

"Yes. But it's okay. He had a plenty and good life."

"What about Mrs Heiwajima and your brother?" The neighbour inquired.

"Mother thought it would be the best if they moved. Tsuki's still young, you see? So to make him forget about all the sad memories they went to Europe."

"I see. So that's why they had been absent those months. It really is the best. Your mother is still young, so she can manage to take care of it. And what are you doing here?"

"They didn't want to sell the house, so they told me that I could live here with Psyche. In the end, I paid the house as if I had bought it. It really is the best for them, so they can have money to start over anew." Tsugaru informed as he opened the door.

"Oh…but weren't you in college?"

"I graduated." Tsugaru was now facing the black-haired young man. He stretched his hand and helped him out. He beamed when he got out, giggling like a small child and stretching his arms and legs. Then, the neighbour got the chance to take a good look at his big, round belly, but Psyche wasn't fat at all. He just sighed, a bit confused. Tsugaru closed the door and smiled.

"Good morning, Mr Neighbour!" Psyche giggled. "I'm Tsu-chan's boyfriend!"

The neighbour nodded. He had already seen him last Christmas.

"So I've heard. It's good to know you in person. But excuse me, I suppose your busy moving. I won't bother you anymore."

"Oh, don't worry! It's good to see Tsu-chan talking to others He is usually so quiet it hurts! Back in the city they weren't as friendly as here." Psyche giggled. "Ah…our truck is coming later, right?"

"Oh, is that so? If you need help with carrying things, please tell me! I'll be glad if I can be of any use."

"Thank you." Tsugaru nodded while taking Psyche's hand and entering the house.

The neighbour returned his attention to the plants, telling himself to never visit the city because it was full of freaks.

Psyche loved the house, even if it was currently empty. He had personally asked Mrs Heiwajima for permission to change the colours on the walls. And he was pretty sure he would do a pretty good job.

"Do you remember this house, Psyche?" Tsugaru asked.

"Of course, silly! I came here last year with you." Psyche blushed. "I won't ever forget the moment where I became one of your family. A Heiwajima."

"Me neither."

"Shall we start with everything?"

"Yes. I have some things in the car. Let me get them…you shouldn't be doing much work." Tsugaru said, kissing Psyche's belly. The up beaten young man blushed at the action.

The young man rested his earphones on his shoulders, surrounding his neck with them. He giggled and turned the lights on. He was looking forward to this. One of the reasons Mrs Heiwajima was looking forward to have Psyche and Tsugaru living in the house, was because she knew about them.

Mrs Heiwajima opined that she had fun raising little Tsugaru in that house, and now knowing that Psyche had gotten some kind of weird surgery that made him able to have children, and that now they were awaiting a child on their own, she decided it would be best to give Psyche the opportunity to experience the same.

Besides, both of them were really young, and living in the city was not a possibility.

Psyche explored the house. The hallway was pretty and illuminated. It had big windows. He explored a bit more. On the right there was the living room, with giant windows. The kitchen was on the left. It was big. It was the only thing that was still intact, with its furniture still there.

He went to the hallway in the centre. There was a staircase going up. Upstairs there was the guest room. Then Tsugaru's and later Tsuki's room. And Mrs and Mr Heiwajima's room. Psyche giggled as he went down, finding Tsugaru already waiting for him. He ran to his arms and kissed his cheek.

"I bet they all think I'm a freak." He pouted.

"I don't care. You're beautiful the way you are. And if they think you're a freak, then they have to know that at least we're having a miracle going on down there." Tsugaru answered, placing his hand on Psyche's stomach. "You're almost done, right?"

"Yes…they said that I was very close to the birthday. Have you thought about a name?"

"No…let's discuss it later, okay? For now, let's just try to organize all this."

* * *

><p>"Whew! I think we're ready now!" Psyche exclaimed, brushing the sweat pearls from his forehead. With his arms on his hips he stepped back and watched his work. He had been painting the walls and he was done with the guest's room. Tsugaru was behind him, smiling tenderly.<p>

"Then, let's get out of here. It's not good to be around this smell." He guided him out of the room to the hallway.

Psyche looked around, his stomach growled.

"Tsu-chan…I'm hungry…" Psyche whined. The blue eyed blonde chuckled.

"I Think I've got the food bags in the car. Let me get them."

Psyche nodded and decided to go to the living room and sit down on the floor. He was feeling tired. Probably because of the kicks. He giggled and adjusted his earphones and then thought about Tsugaru. The kid kicked.

"So…you also get excited at the thought of Tsu-chan, huh, little baby?" He said out loud. He still had to decide the name for the child. He caressed his belly.

Psyche had always lived in the big city. He was used to crowds and stressed life. He was the 'normal' type in school. He didn't have bad grades. They were good, but he wasn't the best. He had his little peer of friends whom he hung around with. But his real passion was music. In fact, it was the music the one who guided him to Tsugaru.

Psyche was sixteen and he met him in a CD Store. He was starting his first college year. And after the initial meeting and the growing interest between the two parties…the relationship deepened. His friends didn't approve it, but he didn't care. As long as he had Tsugaru and music, he was happy.

Eventually, Psyche graduated from high school and started with a part-time job. But they offered the experiment to him not long ago. He accepted and now he was living with Tsugaru, expecting to be a father really soon. Tsugaru had gotten a job in the same town. Psyche had to go once he found the time and he was a bit more…slender. He already knew what he wanted.

"I'm back." Tsugaru said. Psyche eagerly went to the kitchen. He was really hungry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Durarara! It is Ryohgo Narita's. I don't win any money with it, and it's just for fun. So, Enjoy~

**DrrrKink Prompt: **Psyche and Tsugaru meet and are now expecting a baby; Delic and Hibiya are also expecting one. Who would have guessed that those four would be parents? Who can say they can endure with the fights of their sons, Izaya and Shizuo?

ShizuoXIzaya; TsugaruXPsyche; DelicXHibiya

**Warning: **Yaoi, M-Preg.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, fate wanted to troll everyone. Fate would get two of the most dangerous persons together, in no time. But let's talk about that later.<p>

The Orihara family was a very wealthy family. Their ancestors went back to the time of the Victorian era. It wasn't very usual for English families to move to Japan, but it certainly happened like that, only the English family was called Trucefield.

The youngest daughter of the Trucefield family was forced to move to Japan and marry the son of the Orihara family, an also wealthy family who was in charge of the commercial matters of the land. Their son, Sakuraya, didn't have a good life, though. Back in England, the butler of the Trucefield family was absolved from the job. He quit, and decided to return to his family, back in Japan. He also brought his son with him. There, he read the will to the Orihara family.

The Trucefields had died from an illness. He was in charge of the Orihara family now, but he felt that he was too old to do anything, so he placed his young son, Shitsuo in charge of their new family.

Sakuraya and Shitsuo fell in love. But it was a sin. That's why, Sakuraya decided to stay with the family's business in commerce. Not marrying, but having a secret affair with Shitsuo. His twin brother, was the only one who got children. And after Sakuraya's and Shitsuo's sudden death, the business was passed down to him.

Now a days, the Orihara family isn't important anymore. The business was doomed with the Trucefield's death, and only got worse after Sakuraya passed away. But it still had it's wealth and good manners. One that was affected by this story, was the youngest member of the family, Hibiya.

Hibiya _loved_ the Victorian era. He was proud that his family had been really important, and he was proud to have _both_ English and Japanese ancestors. As a kid, he didn't like stories like Jack and the Giant, or Hansel and Gretel. No. He preferred the stories from his family. The one he liked most was Sakuraya's and Shitsuo's love story.

But all that stuff that belonged to the past affected him. He behaved egoistically, as if he was the lord of everything. He liked to play prince. And since he was home schooled, he didn't make any friends. For him, it was only because he was more important that everyone else. But inside, he felt lonely.

He used to be alone, sitting on a bench in the park, reading a book. When he was small, he used to read fairy tale stories, since he wasn't allowed to take the Orihara family book with him. With his crown and expensive outfit, he just looked down on the other kids, who played in the dirt.

But there was a boy, with beautiful blonde hair and magenta eyes. He was always looking to him. It started with a small smile, maybe a hesitant step, or maybe two and then returning to his friends.

_"Do you want to play with us?"_

_"Go away, peasant!"_

Hibiya only said that because he felt nervous. He didn't want to make him look ridiculous because he wasn't used to kid's games.

The boy came back every once in a while, always getting the same answer. He giggled when he saw that the crowned boy would always peek from his seat on the bench. He found it interesting, since he was used to charm everybody. He just used that as an excuse to get closer to the boy, he would make him open up.

With the time, both of them grew up Hibiya was as cold as before, but at least they had gotten used to each other. He found out that the other's name was Delic.

Delic usually sat next to the "prince". Often, they would spend hours like that, rigid next to each other. But at least, Hibiya found Delic's presence comforting. Even if he was reading books. The years passed. Delic hadn't gotten any further than in the past years. He still sat next to Hibiya, quietly, silently, observing the raven hair shine in the light, and the golden orbs skimming fast through the text.

Suddenly, Hibiya's crown fell to the ground. Delic reached it fast, and returned it to his owner, who felt naked without the distinctive item.

"Thank you." He said before placing it on his head.

"It's been eleven years." Delic finally said.

"So long?" Hibiya asked. He closed his book and looked curiously at the blonde.

"Eleven years since I've been sitting here. I've been sitting here for eleven years! Same bench, same spot , same hour everyday. And you have been reading the same book for the exact amount of time." Delic said, he smiled.

"So what, peasant? Am I not allowed to read what I want?"

"Of course you are. I'm just thinking that it's curious. It took me two years to get to this bench, and eleven to have the longest conversation with you…" Delic smiled.

"I see…"

"Don't worry. I'm not saying anything…maybe I've been just wasting my time…"

That comment, made Hibiya die a little inside. He felt guilty, after all, he also liked the blonde kid…

"D-Don't say that! I…I'm sorry." Hibiya said, extending his hand. "I'm Hibiya Orihara."

"Delic for you." Delic replied. But he already knew that.

"How old are you?" Hibiya asked.

"The same as you…"

"Eighteen?"

"Yes."

"Nice to meet you then, Delic." Hibiya said, warming up to the desperate boy. The start of an …_interesting_ friendship.

* * *

><p>Hibiya was still a bit confused with his now friendship with Delic. He didn't know how it all happened, and he wasn't sure if he should be friends with someone lie Delic; after all, he didn't know a thing about him.<p>

He could have asked any other kid, but he was Hibiya. It was totally out of question.

Hibiya was still wondering if it was okay for him to be friends with Delic. He had asked one of his older brothers. (They didn't have the 'I'm a prince' attitude).

One of them knew Delic pretty well, and he wasn't quite pleased with him. His other siblings agreed with him. And now, the little prince was even more confused. He was sitting on the couch on his room, looking out of the window, resting his head on his head, rather uninterestedly. The grey clouds foresaw trouble, but Hibiya's stormed chest wouldn't listen to a plain forecast.

The raven-haired boy tossed his sleeping outfit aside as quickly as he could, and then chose a more formal one. He was about to have a very important ritual.

He chose his golden, expensive pants, and the long sleeved button up shirt. He adjusted his gloves while peeking out of the window. The weather was only getting worse, so he sped up and quickly grabbed his brown cape while dashing out of the house, forgetting his distinctive crown.

He rushed to the streets, passing through the park where he met Delic. That, of course, just brought troublesome memories.

And if it wasn't worse enough, the grey clouds turned black and water started to pour down on Hibiya. He hissed and whispered the most polite swearwords he could come up with. But that fact alone didn't stop him.

"Come on, Hibiya! It's just a little storm." He shouted to himself while clenching his fists and bringing it to his heart, he started to race. Although he was too shy to admit it, he just disliked storms.

"I come from an almost royal family! Princes are known to be valiant!"

Even though there was no lightning nor thunder, the rain just got stronger. The cold clothing stuck to Hibiya's skink, making all movements appear awkward. His hair was gushing water, and the raindrops rolled on his flustered face. Still, he didn't have to walk much further, since he had arrived to his destination. There was a large gate, which was already opened. Squeaking loudly while being opened further, the door revealed a big garden. Hibiya went in, to the centre, where two big stones were placed.

He approached them and sat in front of them. He kneeled down, resting a bit; his legs sprawled together to one of the sides. He removed one of his gloves and ran his hand through the wet ground. His clothes would probably get stained, but for once, that was one kind of mud in which he didn't mind getting dirty.

He played with his already dirty hand before looking straight at him. Two old graves. The flowers on them were fresh, since Hibiya had placed them there the week before.

_Sakuraya Orihara-1870-1899_

_Shitsuo Trucefield-1863-1899_

Hibya smiled. He imagined his two beloved family members' bodies resting underground, forever with each other. He had seen Sakuraya's face before. It was in Mr Orihara's office. A beautiful painting.

He remembered it very well. That black hair was similar to Hibiya's. His pale skin shone in the moonlight, and he had a serene face, smiling just a bit. He was wearing the traditional yukata, which the family still owned. White and pink. There was a cherry flower on top of his head.

Everyone commented on how similar to his ancestor Hibiya was. If it weren't for the golden irises instead of the red ones, he would have passed for a win or something. And Hibiya was proud of it.

Even though there weren't any paintings of Shitsuo, he owned a photograph his grandmother gave to him. It was a rogue picture, taken by Sakuraya. Hibiya hated the fact that it was black and white, but he still could guess the original colours.

It was dated in the year 1890. It had a 45º angle, from downstairs. In front of it there was Shitsuo. There were stairs behind him, and in front of him too, suggesting the position from the photograph. Hibiya guessed his hair was blonde. It was messy, but his outfit was impeccable. He caught the camera, and was smiling calmly, a blush across his face. On his right hand, a tray was shining.

Then, while looking at the graves, Hibiya felt some tears roll down on his cheek. He wondered about Delic, and then it hit him!

Shitsuo had always reminded him of the magenta-eyed blonde boy!

He felt a blush creep across his face. It was clear to him now. He had always crushed on the blonde boy. He smiled and stood up, brushing the dirt away. While bowing, he mouthed a 'thank you' to the graves.

Whenever he had trouble, he would go to that place. It helped him to clear his mind and find a solution.

He snapped back when he heard some voices.

"Heheh…you're so cool!" It was a female voice.

"Yes! I wish I could go out with you."

"But as long as you are by our side, on the host club, I'm happy!" A third voice added herself to the squealing choir.

"I know, ladies, but you must know my heart belongs to another person." A really familiar voice said. They were approaching Hibiya.

"I know! That's why, let us help you! We will help you win that person over!" The first girl said. "As a Thank you."

"Yeah!" The second and third voice said.

In front of Hibiya, there was Delic. Surrounded by some females. _Too close_ for Hibiya's taste.

"Ah…I remember when you didn't like anyone. It was so much fun! But now you're half taken. It's a pity." A female said.

"I know…but I've always been 'half' taken, if you want to know…" Delic blushed.

Hibiya just stood there, eyes wide open. His throat dry, even though all around him was really wet.

"Let's go…it's raining, my little kitties." Delic teased. The girls squealed, and noticed the 'prince'.

"H-Hibiya?" Delic asked.

The boy blushed. He was really red. Everyone noticed. Then, he cursed for not having his crown by him, and for dirtying his clothes. He ran towards Delic, but instead of talking to him, he just continued and ran out of the garden. Delic excused himself, and the girls nodded. Then, the blonde boy ran behind his prince. Hibiya's eyes were blurry because of some tears. He fell to the ground. Delic caught up.

"Hibiya!"

"Go away! Filthy, stupid, barbarian, un-human peasant!" He shouted.

"Hibiya!" Now he was closer.

"What? Filthy commoner! Are you deaf! I told you to go away!" He shouted again.

"I…what happens, Hibiya? Did I do something wrong?"

"I…" Hibiya stood up, now facing Delic. "I think…I think it's my fault!"

Now it was Delic's turn to blush. Hibiya's face was really close to his chest. Literally buried.

"H-How come?"

"I think…I think I forgot to tell you the first time I saw you. I forgot to tell you that you are _my_ peasant and commoner. And no one else's." Hibiya was blushing, tears rolling down his face. Delic returned the hug, happy to hear those words, and quietly kissed his wet, gushing hair.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: <em>For the name 'Trucefield'. I invented the backstory for Hibiya, since he's always been so princely and everything...but I thought he needed an English name for his ancestors...so I just translated Izaya's surname. Orihara, for the sound of the kanjis, not the meaning. In the end I got 'Deal' and 'Field'. And since Dealfield didn't sound nice to me, I just looked for a synonym. That's how I put Trucefield...but don't worry. It won't play a big meaning in the story. Just in case you were like...WTF is this name? Y U NO put canon names? or something like that xD_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Durarara! It is Ryohgo Narita's. I don't win any money with it, and it's just for fun. So, Enjoy~

**DrrrKink Prompt: **Psyche and Tsugaru meet and are now expecting a baby; Delic and Hibiya are also expecting one. Who would have guessed that those four would be parents? Who can say they can endure with the fights of their sons, Izaya and Shizuo?

ShizuoXIzaya; TsugaruXPsyche; DelicXHibiya

**Warning: **Yaoi, M-Preg.

* * *

><p>Psyche yawned. He had just finished eating a sandwich and was pretty tired. The truck had arrived a bit late, but in the end they had managed to get everything in the right place, and Psyche hadn't slept in the whole night, since he had spent it redecorating everything.<p>

Tsugaru had left a while ago, to talk to his agency about his work. Psyche yawned anew, and when he snapped back to reality he was already finishing his second sandwich. He giggled. Then he started to rub his belly. He still had to decide a name for the baby.

"I'm giving birth in about three weeks…" He reminded himself. Then he yawned again. He was sure so little sleep wasn't good for him. He made his way to the hallway. Now it had a vanilla colour, the doors were dark, and there were lots of paintings in the walls. Tsugaru had helped him to paint it. Thinking of Tsugaru provoked the kid to kick. Psyche giggled again and made his way to the couch in the living room.

"The child will be born in about three weeks. We have bought the house, so it isn't a problem…Tsugaru is applying for his job. But I have to find something." Psyche sighed. He wanted to be a good figure for the kid, so he had to find a job.

The town was pretty big, and Tsugaru had told him that there was a CD store down the street where they lived. That was a really good opportunity for Psyche. He only had the high school degree, since he didn't attend college. Living with Tsugaru and deciding to do what he did had caused him a lot of trouble.

Psyche had always been part of a group, but they started to criticize him as soon as Tsugaru appeared in his life. The bubbly teenager didn't care too much. His parents accepted the relationship, and he was happy. That was all what he needed. Inside, he felt a bit left aside, but he didn't care. The blonde young man was there to make him happy. Tsugaru had good grades. He even helped Psyche whenever he had problems in school, but even with those pros, his friends were against that relationship.

By the end of high school everyone in his class had a vague idea of what they wanted to do in their life, only Psyche didn't. He wasn't sure. His best friend had already applied for college, and most of them had their future planned. But the pink-lover boy didn't.

He had no goal in life. Nothing he wanted to do. But he didn't want to stay behind. He got laughed at. But he was sure of something. If he saw anything in the future, it was a life with Tsugaru. After much thinking he decided to start working right after graduating. Tsugaru was about to graduate too, so Psyche decided to decline the idea of going to a college and getting a degree in something.

This decision caused him a bit of trouble. Tsugaru wasn't happy. He felt guilty. He didn't want the younger boy to destroy his life with such a stupid decision. They had lots of discussions regarding this matter. Psyche always ended up crying. He felt un-understood.

Why did everyone oppose to his ideas? He wanted to work. He felt that he didn't have to go to college. And only after some months he made Tsugaru understand that it was his wish to stay by his side.

After he accepted the baby thing, it was his end. He hadn't even graduated, but they had offered it to him. And after much talking with his parents and Tsugaru, he decided to accept the offer. Of course, his friends had to find out.

They criticized him to no end. They left him apart. He started to say that it was un-human. That it was an abomination and that it should have been prohibited. For the fragile Psyche it was too much. He had no friends left, the whole school talked behind his back, now not only about his decision to start working, but the whole baby stuff too.

_"Psyche…" Tsugaru sat down on the pink bed. He surrounded himself with all the plush bunnies, most of them gifts from him to his boyfriend. The window was open, and the wind brushed his blonde hair._

_The black haired teen was sitting on the floor, like he usually did. He rested his head on Tsugaru's lap. He stroke the fabric of the jeans. Tsugaru ran his fingers through Psyche's hair._

_"Psyche…I've thought this over…" Tsugaru began to say. He tapped his foot impatiently._

_Psyche mumbled something as response. He was now looking straight in Tsugaru's eyes. The blue eyes shone in the light of the room. He was listening. He was very tense too, sign that meant that what he was about to say was very important._

_He heard the sound of plates, and water boiling. His parents were cooking something. Psyche giggled. _

_ "I don't want you to suffer anymore. And I feel guilty, mostly because it's partly my fault." Tsugaru began to say, his hand not ceasing. He caressed the brunet's head with love and much care. "I want to move away with you. So that you don't have to deal with the ones that are ruining your life."_

_"Tsu-chan…"_

_"I'm graduating this year, so it's no problem. That way, we can start our lives…please, talk with this with your parents…"_

Psyche snapped back to reality. He was blankly staring at screen of his cell phone. He had received another message from one of his old friends. He sighed as he deleted it. All those painful memories…

"Be strong, Psyche! You came here to start a new life, not to remember the old times…" He told himself out loud. The kid kicked.

"Gosh…You are a little kicker, huh? You always seem to agree with me, right?" He talked to his belly. Then he giggled. "Quiet, but always right…I think I've got the perfect name for you!"

The door made a sound. Psyche smiled. Tsugaru was home. He waited patiently till the blonde man entered the now-colourful living room.

"How was your day, Tsu-chan!" Psyche beamed.

Tsugaru went slowly to Psyche's side, sitting down and caressing his belly. "Pretty good. Yours?"

"I got another message…but…don't worry! I'm not worried at all! I'm going to focus on finding a job, and everything."

"But…Psyche…" He surrounded him with his arms. "It's alright…I'm here. I will protect you. Besides, are you sure you want to work?"

"Yes! Until I give birth! Then I will take a rest, but Tsu-chan! I already know where I want to work!" Psyche giggled.

"Yes?"

"CD Store!"

"I should have guessed."

"And you know what? I think I've got the perfect name for the baby!" Psyche giggled.

"Let me hear it…"

"Shizuo."

"Shizuo Heiwajima…?" Tsugaru smiled. "I like it."

Soon, his lips brushed Psyche's. He felt the round skin against him. Then, he climbed on Psyche and started kissing him deeper. The younger man blushed and gave up on resistance, enjoying it. Tsugaru licked Psyche's neck, until a tiny spot was visible.

"Let's leave the rest for later. The doctors said it wasn't healthy to do this when you're almost going to give birth." Tsugaru explained, still on top of Psyche.

"Such a tease…" Psyche gave up, letting the cellphone go. The red device fell to the ground slowly, accidentally hitting the 'delete' button. With that little action, all the heavy thoughts on Psyche's mind disappeared. But mostly because of what the blonde was doing to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Durarara! It is Ryohgo Narita's. I don't win any money with it, and it's just for fun. So, Enjoy~

**DrrrKink Prompt: **Psyche and Tsugaru meet and are now expecting a baby; Delic and Hibiya are also expecting one. Who would have guessed that those four would be parents? Who can say they can endure with the fights of their sons, Izaya and Shizuo?

ShizuoXIzaya; TsugaruXPsyche; DelicXHibiya

**Warning: **Yaoi, M-Preg.

* * *

><p><em>"I hope you know that I'm doing the without the consent of my family, you worthless peasant." Said Hibiya while playing with his hands.<em>

_He set the crown straight, and looked in the pink, magenta eyes of his partner in front of him. But Delic's kind smile melted Hibiya's cold heart in less than a second. A blush appeared on Hibiya's cheeks. He looked at the coffee in front of him and coughed._

_Delic and Hibiya were on their fifth date. They were sitting in one of the most expensive coffee shops in the town, but Hibiya kept it a secret. No one had to know he was going out with his friends._

_"So, commoner…" He continued._

_"Oh, come on, Hibiya…You should call me Delic…" The pink and white dressed blonde boy smiled._

_"F-Fine… Delic. What are you going to do now…?You're graduating soon." Hibiya asked._

_"I'm…I don't know…I want to continue with the host club and…"_

_"Host club? You are continuing with that low life kind of activity?" He asked._

_"Hibiya…you have to understand that it's my life. I don't have anything else to do." Delic insisted._

_"I know…I'm going to university. It will be a bit hard for me, because I'm not accustomed to being with other students, but I'll try my best." Hibiya coughed._

_"Don't worry. You'll really get the hang of it. What are you studying?"_

_"History."_

_"Typical." Delic giggled. Then he took Hibiya's hands, much to the latter's protest, and kissed them. "You'll be the best in the class, don't worry."_

_"I really hope so. But will you go with me, or will I have to wait three years to see you again?"_

_Silence._

_"I'll…I'll have to balance the possibility of going with you." Delic said, putting his hands together, and smiling lightly. "But I won't leave your side, ever. I'm your knight in the shining pink armour."_

_"Cliché."_

"I'm hungry." Hibiya said. His hands were lying on his somewhat big stomach.

"We still have to drive 4 hours, Hibiya." Delic sighed. He was partly regretting taking Hibiya with him. Both of them accepted the offer of one experiment, that made the prince able to carry children. One week before graduating, and now, he was taking Hibiya away, to a town where he had gotten his new job.

The raven's attitude was still the same, only now he had mood changes, he threw up, and he was always complaining. And they were in the fifth month! Delic couldn't imagine what it would be like in the next months.

"I love you." Delic added. He was driving as fast as he could.

"Agh! The child is kicking!" Hibiya cried, holding onto his stomach, "It has a fit!"

"Much like his 'mother'." Delic laughed. He earned a punch.

"Hey! That's how you treat your everlasting, confident, and wonderful boyfriend?" The ex-host smiled.

"You earned it." Hibiya said. "And how will the town be?"

"I don't know…I've never been there myself. But I've heard that it's lovely! But there are few children, so I think ours will feel a bit lonely."

"If it's a boy I'll call him Izaya!" Hibiya shouted.

"Izaya? Well, if you like it…you wouldn't let me choose anyway."

"S-Shut up…" Hibiya kissed Delic's cheek. "You can choose the name if it's a girl."

"Kanra. Kanra Orihara is cool!"

"Kanra? I refuse to call my little girl like that!" Hibiya shouted. Delic laughed.

"B-But…you get to choose the name for…"

"Okay…we'll decide when I get that radiography! And now drive. And if you see a road restaurant stop by! I want to eat." Hibiya ordered, resting his head on his hand, looking through the barren plain that extended itself in front of him.

"How strange…you don't care that's a 'filthy common restaurant'?"

"I'm damned hungry!" Hibiya cried out loud before almost collapsing in frustration.

* * *

><p>"Tsu-chan?" Psyche mumbled. He was half asleep, and he certainly desired to drift off to dreamland again, but he was a light sleeper. The kicks weren't making anything better, neither.<p>

Cuddled to the blonde, he snuggled his face between Tsugaru's bare chest. The covers of the bed were messy and undone, half of them resting on the wooden ground, and the other half covering the lover's waist, but leaving the upper body and legs uncovered.

"Hmm…" Tsugaru nodded. Psyche only cuddled further. He loved the scent that Tsugaru's body emitted. He noticed that it reminded him of pineapple and noted himself to look for the Tsugaru's shampoo later.

"Tsugaru! I want to go to the CD store!" He mumbled.

"Psychedelic's new CD is out?" The other asked. He knew that it was the brunet's most loved group.

"No! Silly! They are in hiatus now." He sighed. "But I want to get a job there!"

"What? Psyche…you don't really need to…"

"But the child…"

Tsugaru embraced the raven-haired boy. Then he stood up and started to change his clothes. Psyche also got up. He was too tired to do anything, but he pulled himself together. He looked in the drawers to find the medical paper that indicated his state, and then dressed up. He was excited. He wasn't sure if they'd pay much money in the CD shop, but he had to try.

Tsugaru worked in the department store of the town. He was quite happy with his job. And he got paid a lot of money. Psyche wanted to try out, too. He quickly got out of the door as soon as Tsugaru was ready.

The raven-haired boy opened the door and got greeted by a strong wind. They were in January, in a few days February would be starting, and the weather wasn't really nice. The wind hit Psyche's face, and his cheeks and nose slowly started to get pink. He coughed and cuddled to Tsugaru.

"I'm going to get a warmer jacket, Tsu-chan." He informed the blonde boy of his actions. Psyche was always like that, asking first, then acting. It bothered Tsugaru a bit, since he opined that the boy was already old enough to decide for himself without asking, but he found it cute, so he shut up.

The blonde looked up at the sky. It was cloudy. Cloudy and windy weather. But thanks god, the temperatures hadn't been really low, so in the past week it hadn't snowed. But he wasn't sure if that would be the case for that day.

He was good in telling what the weather would probably be like. Mr Heiwajima taught him when he was a little boy, because the blue-eyed kid promised his dad that he would be a sailor. He remembered those days with endearment, and soon found himself sighing.

Thinking of his younger days always got Tsugaru worried. What if he wasn't a good parent? Psyche was obviously trying his best, in his own way; but what about him?

"Tsu-chan! I found my red scarf! The one I used for Christmas!" The pink-eyed young man shouted.

"Really?" Tsugaru turned around. The rhythm of his heartbeat increased. He knew Psyche disliked blue, but loved pink, but still, he was wearing the blue scarf he knitted for him. He blushed as he extended his hand for Psyche to entwine his fingers with.

"Yes! It was in my backpack." He giggled and closed the door. "It's really cold outside."

And soon, they found themselves blowing air, just to see the 'smoke' or rather said, the vapour, going out of their mouths. It was fun. They skipped down the street. Nobody was out today. It was too cold, and after enjoying a rather sunny week with considerable high temperatures, that day was a day for staying at home.

"When Shi-chan is born, we can start baking cookies and doing cute things in winter! I'm so excited." Psyche giggled. Tsugaru nodded, taking a look at his belly, which was now hidden by the many clothes that hung around his otherwise lithe body.

Tsugaru nodded and then laughed. "I find it funny that you've already come up with a nickname for our son when he isn't even born yet!"

"Well…I think Shi-chan is a cute name for Shizuo!" Psyche giggled. "Say, Tsugaru…you think I'll be a good parent?"

"Yes!" Mental images stroked Tsugaru's mind.

Psyche with an apron. Cute and frilly. Next to him there was a mini-Psyche, giggling at his 'father' and blushing.

"Tsu-chan! I taught Shizuo how to cook cookies!" Psyche giggled. "And when the weather is better we will have a snowball fight!"

Psyche was good in sport. Tsugaru wasn't. So he supposed Psyche would be the one teaching Shizuo how to bike, how to swim, how to play basketball, football…even with his fragile and girlish appearance, Psyche was good in parkour and karate.

Yes. Definitely.

"I'm already excited." Tsugaru said. But then, he remembered what they were going to do. He had almost lost the sense of space and direction.

"Me too." Psyche suddenly stood on his toes as he kissed Tsugaru's cheek and then gave a small peck on his lips. "I want to stay with Tsu-chan forever."

"I love you!" Tsugaru couldn't tell Psyche the frustration he was bearing with. To be so close to his boyfriend, with whom he always had a loving relationship, and now because they were in a "strange" town, he couldn't even kiss him and show him his affection so openly. He would have to wait until he got home to show Psyche what he really meant to him. Psyche was his life, and his treasure.

"We're there! Look! I already see the shop!" Psyche untwined his fingers from the blonde's hand and started running slowly to it. It was really easy to recognize. It had a sign with an old gramophone, next to it a DJ set and then a normal CD. Colourful and with many little squares in silver, and the others in the other colours, the sign reminded Psyche of a Discotheque's floor.

He smiled at Tsugaru. A pure smile, from the bottom of his heart. The walls were green, but the inside was different. They entered together.

With white and light-purple walls, the shop gave of a classy feeling. It was giant. The counter was on the right side, next to the shop crystal walls. There was currently no one there; they were probably in the Staff's room.

The pink-eyed boy looked around. His eyes widened. He was really happy. On the four walls, there were giant shelves with lots of CD's in it. Each one had a different label on it. Then, there were smaller ones, in the middle of the shop, with other kinds of music in it. Finally, there was a door leading to another big room, full of books about music, sheet music books, biographies of authors and everything.

Psyche was already loving it. He checked his pockets, to make sure he had his medical certificate with him, and soon a brown-haired girl appeared.

"How may I help you?"

"Um..." Psyche thought for a while, wondering how he should choose his words. "Well…I am new in this town…and I wanted…to have a job."

The girl nodded. "I see. So, you'd like to work here…but, for a short while or permanent contract?"

"Permanent Contract." Tsugaru said smiling.

"Tsugaru!" The girl giggled. "You are here!"

Psyche blinked, a bit confused.

"Yes…I returned, but I already told you everything, right?"

"Yes…so I see…this is Psyche then? He's adorable!" She shouted. "And is it true…that with…the kid?" She whispered the last words.

Psyche smiled. For a while, he had thought that the girl was trying to steal his Tsugaru away from him, but now that he saw that she was not an enemy, he sighed in relief.

"You want to see Shi-chan's current house?" He giggled as he lifted the layers of clothing around his belly. Soon, the girl could see it. She kneed down and looked hesitantly at the parents.

"Can I…put my hand?"

Tsugaru glanced at Psyche. It was his decision after all. The pink-eyed boy nodded.

She felt a kick and she gasped. "Oh…god…"

Psyche lowered the clothes again and looked at the girl with puppy eyes.

"I'd have to speak with my boss, but I think it wouldn't be any problem for you to work here. When are you…due?"

"The doctors said about three weeks."

"Okay, so then I'll have to talk to my boss. I'll call you as soon as he is here and we will talk about it together, okay?" The girl bowed as Psyche filled the sheet. Tsugaru giggled. He had made Psyche even happier and he was glad he did.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Durarara! It is Ryohgo Narita's. I don't win any money with it, and it's just for fun. So, Enjoy~

**DrrrKink Prompt: **Psyche and Tsugaru meet and are now expecting a baby; Delic and Hibiya are also expecting one. Who would have guessed that those four would be parents? Who can say they can endure with the fights of their sons, Izaya and Shizuo?

ShizuoXIzaya; TsugaruXPsyche; DelicXHibiya

**Warning: **Yaoi, M-Preg.

* * *

><p>The weeks had passed by really fast. Psyche hadn't even noticed how fast time could pass. He had left a good impression on the girl, and had gotten the job. He enjoyed working there, surrounded by music, his other love. They paid him well. Tsugaru was proud of him.<p>

"Psyche…" The blond mumbled. He rolled on the bed and embraced the raven-haired young man.

"Mn…" Soon, Tsugaru heard the light breathing. Psyche was having a bit of trouble breathing. A cough followed the quiet breathing and Tsugaru mumbled his name again.

"Psyche, dear…" He said. It was already seven o'clock on a normal Saturday. In fact, it was the day of the appointment with the doctor, who happened to be in the city, so Tsugaru had to drive.

But Psyche was still sleeping. Tsugaru shook his head and sighed heavily. Psyche was too cute when he was asleep. He felt bad for trying to wake him up, but it was the last appointment, and he didn't want to miss it.

Since it would be a bit strange for a male to assist the classes with another male, so the doctors had thought of including them in the appointments. It was funny and Psyche liked them a lot. And Psyche was almost due.

When he snapped back, he realized that he had been staring into the closet for about ten minutes. He giggled as he stood up from the bed, kicking the sheets aside. Then he decided to open the window, and the light barged in. When he turned his head around he saw that the action hadn't woken the brunet up.

Tsugaru yawned. He disliked waking up in the mornings. He loved it when he was able to stay in bed with his beloved Psyche for hours. Then, they used to wake up at midday. But now, he had graduated, and he wasn't allowed to be lazy anymore. Who wanted to be lazy when you had a child to take care of?

He finished dressing up and decided to return to the bed. Psyche was sprawled on the bed in a very funny position. His head was looking up, but the light hadn't affected him. He was still sleeping like a rock. His cheeks were slightly pink, blushing. Psyche _always_ blushed in his sleep. But he was always blushing during the day, too, so there wasn't much difference. His lips were slightly parted, and a small part of his pink tongue was sticking out as if he wanted to lick his pink lips.

Tsugaru couldn't resist it anymore, and soon found himself approaching the brunet. His lips touched the ones of the brunet. Sweet and caring. He closed his eyes and brushed his mouth against Psyche's cheek. Slowly but surely, Psyche's pink orbs were visible. He opened his eyes and looked at the blue colour of Tsugaru's ones. Surrounding his arms around Tsugaru's neck, he deepened the kiss and rolled his tongue.

Psyche was quite mischievous when it came to all those things. It was Tsugaru's turn to blush, as he gasped. But as much as he loved everything, he had to part it.

"Psyche…we have to go to the doctor today."

"I haven't been feeling good, Tsu-chan." The pink-eyed boy admitted. He tried to stand up but ended up fainting on the bed.

"That's why we have to go. He will heal you, Psyche." The blond insisted. But Psyche _really_ didn't look fine.

Tsugaru approached Psyche. He really had to see the doctor, and he was sure that falling ill wasn't healthy for the whole process. That's why, he started removing Psyche's shirt. The brunet didn't look like he was able to do it himself. He saw how Psyche's blush reddened.

"Don't worry, Psyche." Tsugaru laid a hand on the big stomach.

"But, Tsu-chan…" Psyche protested.

"I told you that I'd love you no matter what, and this will pass." He kissed the spot where he felt a kick. "And you will always be beautiful to me."

He started buttoning Psyche's favourite shirt up, and changing his pants. It was pretty cold outside, so he also picked up a jacket and then carried Psyche bridal style to the car.

Tsugaru started the car and then put the brunet's favourite song. He smiled slightly but then started to cough. Thanks god the city wasn't that far away. Psyche fell asleep, and the blonde had to carry him all the way to the hospital.

He showed the papers to the receptionist and then continued to the waiting hall. There was nobody there, but he still had to wait. It looked like the doctor hadn't arrived yet.

Psyche woke up. But he didn't look much talkative. Tsugaru smiled and started caressing his hand. But then, a pair entered the same room. Psyche looked carefully at them.

Pink eyes! He thought he was the only one who had strange eye colour, but not only the taller one had pink eyes, the smaller had golden orbs! What he found funny, was that the smaller one had a crown on his head. The taller one had a similar attire to Psyche's own. Both pairs looked at each other strangely.

"You look like me!" The four shouted at the same time.

But what surprised them most, is that the brunets both had a big round belly, while being lithe themselves.

"Y-You are also pregnant!" Psyche and the other boy said. Then, everyone burst out in laughter.

To Hibiya, the meeting with the two young men who looked like him and his boyfriend was a bit strange. The golden-eyed young man had convinced Delic to go to the doctor, because he was bored. He was on his fifth month, and the meetings were once a month. Somehow, he found it a good day to go, and dragged the ex-host with him.

Delic just obliged. He loved to tease his little prince, but usually with the mood changes, it was impossible. If he wanted to sleep on the bed, it was. And, as much as he loved teasing Hibiya, he appreciated his bed, much more than the old couch, or the wooden floor (Hibiya's choice).

The blonde, tall man was thinking about sleeping. He was way too tired to notice what the raven-haired smaller man was blabbing about. And as much as he wanted to deny it, he was just ignoring Hibiya while trying to find his way around the hospital.

Hibiya looked around and spotted a black bob. He peeked inside and found a boy around his height resting next to a blonde tall man. Even though his eyes were closed, he opened them once, and Hibiya saw their colour. Pink.

_Black hair and pink eyes. _

"It's Sakuraya!" He shouted, pointing at him.

The sudden reaction made Delic snap out of his sleepy mood. He had heard the story of Shitsuo and Sakuraya about hundred times. And he couldn't think about declining. Every single time Hibiya remembered one of those two ancestors he was blabbing about them, and telling their story.

The ex-host liked the story. He thought it was cute, but overhearing it wasn't good for him. Mostly because he wasn't the sharpest pencil in the box. He giggled and looked at the boy in more detail. And yes, he looked like the feudal sir.

"The man next to him is like Shitsuo!" Hibiya shouted again. That fact alone made him eager to enter the hall. And then, both of the pairs saw that the brunets were pregnant.

The next thirty minutes the four "clones" spent time talking to each other and telling the story of their lives. From Hibiya and Delic they discovered that they were from the countryside. Psyche immediately started to talk to Delic about music. Tsugaru talked about history with Hibiya. And then Psyche fainted.

"Psyche?" Delic asked. He was having a really intense discussion about Psychedelic's hiatus. And Delic was just trying to prove that they were going to get together soon.

"Don't worry. He woke up ill this morning."

"I see…will he be okay?" Hibiya asked. He somehow liked the brunet boy, even if he thought of him as 'bubbly', 'loud', 'stupid' but somehow cute. Maybe it was because they shared the same condition, maybe it was because they looked really similar to each other.

"I hope so. But he's almost due. In three weeks Shizuo will be born."

The doctor opened the door. Psyche was carried by Tsugaru, and the door was closed. Hibiya and Delic waited expectantly. They were happy they made new friends. Mostly because they were in the same town, in which there weren't many children. That meant Shizuo and Izaya would have to be friends.

"How do you think is Izaya going to look like?" Delic asked out of the blue. He had to start a conversation, right?

"I hope he looks like you. Blonde and with your beautiful eyes. You know you look like Shitsuo, right?" Hibiya stated proudly.

"Yeah, you've told me so a few times." Delic sighed. He crossed his fingers praying that Hibiya would just drop the subject.

"As long as he looks noble, I won't have any problems." He admitted. Delic face palmed. Maybe he wasn't _that_ clever, but Hibiya's logic was strange from time to time.

"I hope Psyche is doing good. He looks so cute." Delic stated. He was a bit worried. "I don't want you to suffer so much from all this thing."

"What?"

"Psyche said that Shizuo kicked a lot. Does Izaya kick that much, too?"

"Ah…well…sometimes, when I'm really concentrated on something and I can't lose my train of thought he starts kicking a lot. And then I get distracted. He stops as soon as I lose whatever I was trying to say." Hibiya asked, eyes set in the distance, probably remembering many embarrassing situations.

Delic's only response was laughter.

"Shut up! It's not nice! My students laugh about me…I hate it." Hibiya blushed. He had just started working in middle school as a history teacher, and it was a bit strange to have a teacher like Hibiya.

"Don't worry…they know it's your first year of teaching…you will survive."

"I don't know…they are like little monsters." Hibiya sighed. Then, he turned his attention to the door.

* * *

><p>"Psyche?" The doctor asked. "Can you hear me?"<p>

"He just fainted, Sir." Tsugaru explained.

"Hmm…How did he wake up today?" The doctor asked anew. Meanwhile, Psyche was resting on the exam table, sleeping peacefully, his chest rising up and down.

"He said that he was tired, so I had to help him to get up and dress up. I carried him to the car and from the car to the hospital." Tsugaru affirmed.

"Did he do anything which required much strength this week, or yesterday?"

"No…Unless you think singing and playing the guitar requires much strength."

"Guitar?" The doctor again. He smirked a bit. "Electric?"

Another nod.

"I see…well, I'll start examining him, then." He announced. Tsugaru nodded and sat down.

The room was well lit, and he was able to see the street through the many open windows. It was a sunny day, but the white clinic was cool and fresh. Tsugaru almost relaxed. There was a strawberry smell in the air, too.

"You can undress him if you want…" The doctor suggested. The blonde blushed and nodded, unbuttoning the pink shirt.

The man checked Psyche's heartbeat, tension, blood pressure and everything else. Tsugaru lost the count. Then he checked the round belly.

The cold metal against the hot skin made Psyche wake up. The contrast was too much and he yelped in pain. Then he saw the situation he was in and immediately blushed hard. The blonde came to his rescue.

"So you regained your senses. That's nice." The doctor said. "You still have your sweet tooth, right?"

Psyche nodded, blushing.

"You are really cute. Almost like a kid." There was a small pause before the sentence was continued. "But I better ask you, since your lover doesn't seem to know much about it…Have you done anything that requires much strength?"

Psyche negated. "Not that I know…but why?"

"Because you are in an advanced state. That means you shouldn't do anything that could drain your energy. It looks like that was the case today, so it has to be from yesterday's activities. Could you tell me your schedule?"

"Well…" Psyche giggled before looking hesitantly at his boyfriend. "I woke up in the morning and…ah, I dressed up. Then I had breakfast with Tsu-chan. And if I'm not mistaken we left the house together. I went to the CD shop until lunch break, and then left the store, because I had a free afternoon. Tsu-chan wasn't at home, and since I know that he hates pop music, I took advantage and played at that time, so that it wouldn't bother him."

The doctor laughed. Psyche gave such innocent comments he always had to giggle about them. That was what he loved about the boy and that's what also bothered him about the fact that they were going to have a child.

"I played the guitar and sang. And then I got really hungry. Tsu-chan came home early, so we ate together…and then…I did something else, but I don't remember."

"Try a bit harder, Psyche!" Tsugaru cheered on him.

"Ah, I checked the newest season of that dorama I loved." He stated. "We watched it together, right? And then…ah!" Psyche gasped. He suddenly remembered what he did then.

"You remembered?"

"I had my gore marathon." Psyche giggled.

"Gore?" The doctor was confused.

"Gore and terror. But today's series were really creepy. Ah! There were so many dead bodies, all rotten, and the poor protagonist was all alone in that old mansion, and he didn't know anything about his life. And those hate messages in the walls! And the mysterious girl…but it was too much. After he lost the direction in the fog and found some stairs which lead to the hospital…and then got trapped with a corpse and then found other stairs I stopped watching it because I got scared." Psyche explained.

"There we have the solution. Psyche, I know you love gore…but…" Tsugaru explained.

"It isn't good to get those little scares. They are unhealthy, because the adrenaline may kill the growing creature. So, please, it's better you leave gore for later." The doctor finished.

Psyche was a bit confused but nodded anyway. "Anything for Shi-chan!" He giggled and then laid on the stretcher again. It was time for the ecography and the parent lessons. He loved that time!

* * *

><p><em>I haven't been able to reply to reviews! But please, know that everyone of them made me smile a lot! Thank you so much, guys! ^^ It makes me so happy to know you all like this story! :D <em>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Durarara! It is Ryohgo Narita's. I don't win any money with it, and it's just for fun. So, Enjoy~

**DrrrKink Prompt: **Psyche and Tsugaru meet and are now expecting a baby; Delic and Hibiya are also expecting one. Who would have guessed that those four would be parents? Who can say they can endure with the fights of their sons, Izaya and Shizuo?

ShizuoXIzaya; TsugaruXPsyche; DelicXHibiya

**Warning: **Yaoi, M-Preg.

* * *

><p>"Well, I think you've learned the basic things…" The doctor continued. "I don't think any more lessons will be needed. In fact, I think you and Tsugaru are going to be good parents, so don't worry!"<p>

Psyche giggled as he entwined his hand with Tsugaru's. The doctor applied the liquid and then looked at the monitor.

"Look, he's already upside down!" The black-haired boy noticed.

"He's smiling tenderly." Tsugaru added. The doctor continued rolling the weird device before smiling at them. They were such a cute pair.

"Yes…I'm guessing your son will be born in a few days…" The doctor added. "Do you know what you want to name him?"

"Shizuo." Tsugaru looked at Psyche while saying the name.

"Nice. It's a beautiful name." He said.

After Psyche and Tsugaru finished, they went out of the room. Delic and Hibiya were already waiting. They surrounded the pair.

"Are you all right, Tsugaru, Psyche?"

The latter nodded as he smiled.

"We'll be taking our leave now. It's wonderful to know someone who also haves the same situation." Tsugaru informed. The other pair nodded.

"Ah, that's our direction, if you want to know…since you said that you'll be moving to our town, it'd be the best. That way, Shizuo and Izaya can be friends. There aren't many kids around." Psyche giggled. Hibiya nodded as he exchanged directions with his new friends.

Then, everyone left.

"They are nice!" Psyche shouted as soon as they entered the blue car. "I'm happy to be friends with them."

"Yeah…" Tsugaru smiled. He started the car and began to drive to their town. "I'm pretty excited. In a few days…"

"Shi-chan will be coming!" Psyche completed. "But I'm a bit afraid. Will it hurt?"

"Oh, Psyche!" Tsugaru tried to keep his spirits up. "Don't worry! I'll be there for you. I'll always be there for you."

"I know, Tsu-chan. I'll always be there for you, too. So don't worry, Shizuo will have everything he needs."

"How is your work going? Is it good?"

"Yeah! You bet. It's super amusing! I love it. I can also listen to my favourite pieces of music while I'm working! And Erika is super nice to me." He giggled.

"I know…she's always nice. A bit…weird…but…" Tsugaru laughed.

"Yeah…yes…Whenever we have a break I catch her reading that kind of manga…what was it called…?"

"Yaoi." Tsugaru completed. He knew Erika very well.

"Yeah! That's it! She invited me to read one, too…but the drawings were horrible! She told me that she would give me another one to read, which had better drawings…But that was last week. The boss is also nice. He's really kind to me. And he always asks me about you! And me! And about my future plans!" Psyche explained.

"I see. I'm happy to see everything's going well."

"Ah, I'm excited. I want to hold Shi-chan in my arms!" Psyche embraced himself.

"You're not the only one! But well…we've arrived. Let's cook something nice and have a picnic in the garden. You like that, right?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Hibiya and Delic were at the doctor's. They were currently discussing the kid's genre. The doctor was amused. That pair was so funny, he couldn't imagine how in earth they got together. But he didn't care, after all, he had seen more bizarre things.<p>

"I told you I want to name the kid Izaya!" Hibiya was throwing a fit.

"But Kanra is a nice name, too!" Delic was fighting against the smaller one. The doctor only chuckled. "With that name, a lot of people will fall in love! I can teach-"

"I damned told you that it was a boy!" Hibiya shouted. "If it's a boy, then he'll be called Izaya. Period."

'Damned mood swings.' Delic thought. He wanted to give the kid a name, too!

"Well, we can call him Sakuraya! What do you think about it? It's a cool name, right?" Delic tried again.

"Are you dumb, you moron?" Hibiya shouted, "That's the name of my ancestor! I can't call my kid like him! It's unrespectful!"

"Hachimenroppi?" Delic continued.

"It's a stupid name. Besides, that's the name of your cousin! I want to call him Izaya!" Hibiya whined.

"Oh, well…I give up. But I get to teach him how to flirt an-"

"Shut up." Hibiya had his fists clenched.

"Well, if you have finished your lover's quarrel, you can go now." The doctor chuckled. "If you want my opinion, I'd prefer Izaya rather than Sakuraya, Kanra or Hachimenroppi…"

"See? Even the doctor knows that my choice is more royal than yours…" Hibiya teased his boyfriend, and then stood up and put his shirt back on. Both of them left.

"I can't…believe that I've lost to you." Delic said. "It's unfair!"

"Life is unfair…" Hibiya laughed. "But anyway…I've caught an interest in Psyche and Tsugaru's kid."

"How come?" If he couldn't name the kid, at least he could laugh a bit about Hibiya's strange way of thinking.

"Well, you see…You know that I'm physically very similar to Sakuraya. Well, you can say we're practically identical. You are the vivid image of Shitsuo. And Tsugaru and Psyche look like us…now think a bit."

Delic tried to follow Psyche's thoughts…he wasn't able. He gave his lover a confused look and laughed.

"Well…what if our Izaya looks like Shitsuo? Tsugaru told me that he hoped Shizuo would be a mini-Psyche…Do you understand now?" Hibiya continued.

"Hmm…no" Delic laughed. 35% of the time, he didn't get Hibiya's line of reasoning, so he just let it pass.

"Okay…Mini-Psyche…that would make Shizuo look like Sakuraya. Our Izaya will look like Shitsuo. And then, we can bring them together and make a happy-ending version of my ancestors. That way, we can show Sakuraya and Shitsuo our honor!"

Delic mentally slapped himself. But he nodded anyway. He really hoped that Tsugaru and Psyche weren't having such a stupid argument like he was having now.

* * *

><p>"Tsu-chan! I want to take a bath!"<p>

"Oh, I'll prepare the water then."

"Let's…" Psyche blushed. He was really missing some action in his life. "You know…"

"Let's take a bath together, if you want." Tsugaru proposed. Psyche nodded, blushing. He had so much fun with the blonde!

Psyche happily walked into the house. The picnic had been really good, the food was nice, and the weather was great. Even if the other days were too cold. It looked like the weather was going to be pretty warm in the next days.

Tsugaru looked back one more time before closing the door. He smiled as he saw Psyche leave his jacket at the door. He did the same and then walked to Shizuo's soon-to-be room.

It was painted green, but there wasn't anything there, yet. The crib was in Psyche's and Tsugaru's room, and it would stay there for the next couple of months until Shizuo was a bit older. On the other hand, the wardrobes and the desk and lamp were already there. Psyche giggled and kissed the blonde. He was so happy.

"Shi-chan will be happy here!" He beamed. "Right, Tsu-chan?"

"Yeah! Of course."

"I'm going to play some songs on the guitar, you can start filling the bathtub." Psyche giggled as he left Tsugaru behind. He ran through the short hallway until he reached the stairs. He hadn't put on socks, so the wooden floor was overall too cold for him, that's why he tried to be as fast as his legs would permit him.

Taking a glance at the kitchen and at the living room, he opened a door at the end of the hallway. The pavement was even colder, but he didn't care. He quickly turned the light on. That was the garage.

He breathed the particular air, looking at the blue car. There were some bikes resting against the wall. He went to the corner and tried to look for his equipment. Checking that everything was still there, he started to plug everything in.

Finally, after some minutes Psyche had everything ready. He giggled. Playing the guitar had been his hobby since he was fifteen, and he enjoyed every part of it. Looking one more time at the ground and plugging the cable that linked the guitar to the amplifier, the electric sound was heard.

The waves echoed against the walls of the small room. Psyche didn't feel like playing a pop song that day. His hands moved on their own. The left one moved fast through the upper part of the guitar, its neck, pressing the right cords, while the right one made the tapping, and all the effects. His feet indicated the tempo.

He didn't have to look at the guitar to know which cords, riffs and plucking he had to play. The electric sound made him feel nice again. As if he was still as young as he used to be. He was too centred in the music, so Psyche didn't notice the door opening.

It was only when he heard a pure voice singing when he noticed that Tsugaru had taken the microphone.

He gasped, and immediately stopped playing.

"Come on!" Tsugaru laughed. "Keep on. You were doing fine."

Psyche nodded and continued where he left off. The blonde sat on the chair, behind his boyfriend and continued singing. After some minutes, he took Psyche's body and made him sit next to him, then he left the microphone and started whispering and singing quietly the song Psyche was playing, close to the latter's ear, closing his eyes to remember the lyrics. By that time, Psyche was already blushing, but it only got worse after the blonde surrounded him with his arms.

The song finished, but neither of them had actually paid attention. They didn't want the moment to end.

"The water is ready, Psyche." Tsugaru whispered, standing up and smiling tenderly at him before leaving the garage.

Psyche stayed frozen for a couple of seconds. He thought Tsugaru hated rock music, but he had just sang a song with him. His heart was still beating hard, until he decided to leave the garage, too. Turning the lights off and closing the door.

"Did you like it, Shi-chan? I liked it. _A lot_" Psyche blushed as he looked up at the stairs.

Tsugaru was already in the bathtub by the time Psyche entered. The room was full of steam, so the black-haired young man had to cough. The blue-eyed blonde only laughed at the reaction.

"Well, you should wash yourself before entering the bathtub." He added.

"I know, Tsu-chan…I'm not stupid." The other pouted. He started to undress as he looked for his pink sponge.

After about twenty minutes the blonde felt the need to say something. "Do you need help? I'd be happy to oblige." Tsugaru blushed.

"Nah, I've already finished. "Psyche blushed. He put a foot inside the bathtub. The water was lukewarm. A second later he was already full inside. The water by his neck. He tried to find a comforting position, but it was nearly impossible. After a while he desisted, and he resigned himself to lay on Tsugaru. Hugging the blonde's strong body, he cuddled, burying his face against his well-formed chest.

"Psyche?"

Silence. He heard light breathing. Psyche had fallen asleep.

* * *

><p><em>I promise the storyline will get faster next chapter. :)<em>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Durarara! It is Ryohgo Narita's. I don't win any money with it, and it's just for fun. So, Enjoy~

**DrrrKink Prompt: **Psyche and Tsugaru meet and are now expecting a baby; Delic and Hibiya are also expecting one. Who would have guessed that those four would be parents? Who can say they can endure with the fights of their sons, Izaya and Shizuo?

ShizuoXIzaya; TsugaruXPsyche; DelicXHibiya

**Warning: **Yaoi, M-Preg.

* * *

><p>The night had been pretty calm. Psyche fell asleep in the bathtub and continued to rest even after Tsugaru took him out. He felt so light in Tsugaru's arms. His eyes were closed and the typical blush was spread across his face. The blonde boy waltzed around the room to imaginary music.<p>

Lying the boy on the bed, he opened the window to the balcony, looking up to the starry sky. There was no cloud on the cold day. It had been cold, at least in the evening. Thanks god, he was able to enjoy a nice picnic with the black-haired boy. He looked back at the dim-lit room. Psyche was lying there, motionless; his white skin lit by the moonlight. It was pretty romantic.

Looking at Psyche like that made him remember. Tsugaru's first date. With his beloved Psyche. It was pretty nice. He remembered it well, because of the awkwardness of the situation.

_"I'm sorry." Tsugaru coughed. He was pretty nervous, but knocked on the door. Now a tall black-haired man was standing in front of him. "I…"_

_"Oh, you must be Tsugaru." The man laughed. He was fat and round. He also had a moustache. He looked really friendly, so the blonde opened up quickly. "Psyche is always talking about you."_

_"R-Really?"_

_"Yeah, he is always talking about how tall you are. It's really the truth, you are also handsome. And kind. You always help him with his homework, right? His grades are better. But please, why am I interrupting you? I'll tell Psyche to come." The man disappeared. And in the next second, the pink-eyed boy was jumping to Tsugaru's arms._

He remembered it well. The feeling hadn't changed at all. He still felt that pure love for him.

_"Tsu-chan…" Psyche's voice was trembling. He was cold. But it was in the middle of winter! "Look! A shooting star!"_

_"That isn't a shooting star, Psyche. That's a normal star. Only the pollution of the city makes it shake like that."_

_"Well, I made my wish anyway…" Psyche pouted. Then, he turned around to face Tsugaru. A snow flake fell on his face. "I want…I want…"_

_"You want?" Tsugaru's heartbeat was throbbing. How the hell did he get himself in that situation? He didn't want to make Psyche…He didn't want to burden Psyche._

_"I want…to stay with Tsu-chan forever."_

_"W-What?" Tsugaru's blue eyes widened. Psyche was closer and closer. And then, their lips met._

"Psyche…" Tsugaru sighed. He looked at the sky, since it suddenly got cloudy. A snowflake fell on his face and he sneezed. "Psyche…"

Tsugaru smiled. It was too cold and the black-haired boy was shivering, so he closed the door. He looked around. That was their own room now. The big bed, the desk, the cupboard, the white walls, there was even a poster on Psyche's side; Psyche had cried rivers in order to get it. He smiled and went to the desk, noticing some papers spread around.

Tsugaru turned the desk-lamp on, and saw that it were drawings. Concretely, Psyche's drawings. He turned the sheet around and immediately gasped. He didn't know Psyche could draw so well! His heartbeat increased. It was a perfect drawing. He recognized it immediately. It was Psyche himself, and the other one was Tsugaru. It had no colour, but it was still beautiful. It was a beautiful kiss. The black-haired boy had even drawn his usual blush across his cheeks, but Tsugaru was blushing, too.

The next one was a tender drawing, of Tsugaru and Psyche. But now, they were standing, and there was a space between them. The blonde boy smiled. He knew how to draw, since he had attended lots of classes when he was small. He took the pencil that was lying around and began to draw, between the two of them, a little body.

'Hair…like Psyche's. And those beautiful big eyes, and that blush…' He told himself. In the end, he managed to draw a mini-Psyche. He put him in blue overalls and a red shirt. And then he wrote 'Shizuo' on top of it.

His heart was racing again, much like that evening. He stood up and went to the black-haired boy's side. Embracing him, he closed his eyes. His hands wandered to Psyche's stomach. The other one gasped, but quickly fell asleep again. Tsugaru raised the shirt and put his hands on the skin. He felt something moving.

"Gosh…Shizuo…you never stop." He smiled tenderly as he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the sky was still cloudy. Tsugaru could recognize it, because the air was feeling cold. It had probably snowed during the night. He stretched and yawned and then looked to Psyche. He was still asleep, but his eyes were half-opened. He was in pain.<p>

"Psy…Psyche?"

"Tsu-chan! Good morning!" He shouted, slowly sitting up, his back against the wall. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine…you?"

"I…It hurts a bit." He admitted. "It feels like it's going to explode!"

"W-What? What do you feel, Psyche? It may be important!" Tsugaru frowned, as he carefully helped Psyche up.

"Well…It's like it's pulsating, and…I don't know…I woke up and my stomach was wet. I don't know…" Psyche avoided looking at the blue-eyed blonde.

"What!" Tsugaru's breath was uneven. "Psyche. Come on! Let's take a taxi to the hospital. I can't afford taking the car out."

He didn't even look at his clothes. He just threw them away and put the first shirt he saw, and the pants that first landed on his hand. He put the boots, and quickly picked Psyche up, bridal style, running the stairs down, and kicking the door open. Psyche was confused, but he was in too much pain in order to think anything.

Closing the door with a kick, he ran to the street. He had been wrong, it hadn't snowed.

"Good…now, let's run until I find a taxi, 'kay?" He shouted. He ran down the street, passing by the music shop. A taxi was waiting. He smiled as he opened the back door, stepping in and closing it.

"To the hospital." He shouted, bucking his security belt. "Please, be fast."

The man nodded as he started the car, reaching a high velocity in a small amount of time.

"In the city?"

"Yes, please."

"But, if it's an urgency, wouldn't it be better to call an ambulance?" The driver asked.

"We didn't have time. If we don't arrive in time, we might lose him." He said, looking at Psyche. He was half asleep, and tears were running down his cheeks. He was in pain. In a lot.

"Yes…okay. With this velocity, we might arrive in five minutes. Don't worry, I'm taking a shortcut." The driver said. Tsugaru nodded, looking out of the window, caressing Psyche's hair. His forehead was wet, because of the sweat. He smiled at him, hugging him. Psyche cried in silence.

But the driver was right. He stopped in the parking, stopped the counter and got out, helping Tsugaru to carry Psyche. They went to the reception, where the girl smiled.

"Tsugaru? What is i-PSYCHE?" She shouted. "I'll call the doctor immediately, wait for a moment, please."

"How much was it?" The blonde asked the taxi driver.

"Eight dollars." He smiled. Tsugaru took some bills out and gave it to them.

"Please, accept the change. I don't want it. Thank you very much. I don't know what I'd have done if I had taken my car."

"D-Don't worry, please, take care."

"Will do."

Tsugaru waited a bit, with Psyche in his arms. He had to call his family, and maybe Psyche's. Delic and Hibiya would be a good idea, too. The nurse came back, with the stretcher, where she put Psyche. Then, everyone ran to the hall where the doctor was waiting.

"Good day. I see…my predictions were stupid. Shizuo was too fast. But don't worry, it's okay." He smiled.

"W-What do you mean?" Tsugaru was too worried.

"Psyche has spent nine months with this, then there will be no problem. If it were for example, only five, then it'd be a big problem, but…"

"Yeah, I understand. Please…" Tsugaru held Psyche's hand.

"You can leave for a moment. I have to speak with Psyche about his condition right now. Besides, we have to examine him, and you'd only be a distraction here. The nurse will call you when it's ready."

The blonde nodded, and placed a kiss on his lover's lips. Then he got out.

"Mom…" He asked. He was phoning his mother. "Psyche…"

"What? Is Psyche…" Mrs Heiwajima was smiling. "What? I'll…I'll take the flight to Japan again. D-Don't worry! Ah, I'm excited. You heard, Tsuki? Come, talk to your brother."

Tsugaru smiled.

"T-Tsugaru…C-Congratulations. I…I want to see your kid!"

"Don't worry. Mother said you will be coming soon, so you'll get to see Shi-chan."

"Yeah! T-Till then, Tsugaru."

"Bye Tsuki."

The blonde hung up, and then dialled Delic and Hibiya. They were on their way as soon as he hung up, and then, the nurse came out and told him to come in.

Psyche was lying on the stretcher, crying. When he saw Tsugaru, though, his eyes shone with hope. He entwined his fingers with the blonde's and mumbled some words.

"We have to wait until it's ready. It always depends on the person, but this looks like it'll take a while." The doctor smiled. Psyche shouted in pain.

"Psyche…I'm here. Take my hand. Please, take my hand and calm down. Nothing will happen. They are good doctors."

"I know…but, Tsu-chan! It…It hurts…" Psyche couldn't almost speak. His forehead was wet, and he was sweating. The black locks of hair stuck to his pale face, so that his pink eyes stood up even more.

"I know it hurts…" Tsugaru calmed him down by embracing him. Psyche was sobbing. The scene was breaking the blonde's heart.

"Don't worry, Psyche. It's normal. You only have to wait. Wait a bit."

"I….I…"

* * *

><p>Psyche was crying. His pink eyes were filled with bitter tears, and his forehead was full of sweat drops. His hands were clenching on the sheets, and everyone was very patient of his condition. Tsugaru's heart was in pain; it hurt for him to see Psyche suffering so much.<p>

"D-Doctor…Please…" The black-haired young man whined. "End this soon, please…I….I…can't…"

Tsugaru had to put his hands on Psyche's back, since he almost fainted. He was really suffering. The blond kissed his head once and twice.

"Only a bit more, Psyche. You are doing great!"

"T-Tsu-chan…" Psyche was tired. He didn't know how much he had been sitting there, but it hurt like hell. He didn't want to deal with it anymore.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Tsugaru asked the doctors.

"No…until he's ready. We shouldn't trigger anything that may kill Psyche…So let's just wait. You heard, Psyche? You should only wait a bit, it's almost ready!"

"H-How much…" Psyche took air to speak. Shizuo was hurting him from the inside, and it was unbearable. "Ah! He…It hurts!"

"I know it hurts, but wait only a bit more, Psyche. You can do it! You know I'm here for you. I won't go away…Come on! Think of holding Shi-chan on your arms. It's only a bit more." Tsugaru comforted him.

"I wanna go to sleep." Psyche cried once more. "I'm tired!"

"You can't fall asleep." The doctor explained. "We can give you some kind of medicament in order to make the process faster…but please, hang on!"

Psyche nodded as some tears continued to fall, rolling on his cheek. Tsugaru couldn't manage it anymore, and bent down in order to kiss Psyche as delicate as it was possible.

"If…If I can't fall asleep, can I rest against the wall?"

"Yes…"

Everyone helped Psyche until he was ready. Resting his head on his own shoulder, he pushed a bit, trying to help Shizuo.

"Come on! Come on! I…Think…I think he's ready now." The doctor shouted. "Tsugaru, please…step out for a moment. You can come in soon."

The blonde nodded as he tried to go out to the hallway. He was tired. He didn't know how much he had been standing there, helping Psyche, but he knew his eyes were probably red from the less sleep he had been getting. When he looked up he saw Delic and Hibiya standing there. They smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up.

"Hmm…how is Psyche?" Hibiya asked.

"He's finished. He can't take it anymore, but they said he's ready. I'm excited."

"Yeah…give him our best wishes, too…but I guess we'll be seeing him soon."

"Yes…" Tsugaru smiled. "They are calling me soon, I hope. But…well…Psyche wanted to have a small party at home, you are invited, too."

"Thank you." Hibiya smiled. "Ah, I think they are calling you, Tsugaru."

The blonde looked back and in fact, the nurse was calling him. He nodded and ran back inside. Psyche was already lying down and he was smiling. But even so, Tsugaru could recognize the tiredness in his eyes.

"So…close your eyes. We are going to put the curtain, too, so that you don't see anything." The doctor said. "Maybe it will hurt a bit. I don't know, but don't worry."

"I'm here for you." Tsugaru said, holding Psyche's hand. "So everything will be okay. Is it still hurting?"

"No…at least the pain calmed down…" Psyche sighed. He was tired, too tired to do anything. He closed his eyes and breathed in and out. Tsugaru was looking at the doctors. They were working, cutting the stomach and getting everything ready. He wasn't a big fan of gore, unlike Psyche, so he quickly looked away. But it was taking its time.

"Ah!" Psyche shouted in pain. "W-What! What are y-you…doing….?"

But he couldn't answer, because a cry was heard out loud.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for your reviews and faves! It makes me happy to know this is liked (even if it's bad). Well, anyway...My birthday is in 17 days! :D <em>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Durarara! It is Ryohgo Narita's. I don't win any money with it, and it's just for fun. So, Enjoy~

**DrrrKink Prompt: **Psyche and Tsugaru meet and are now expecting a baby; Delic and Hibiya are also expecting one. Who would have guessed that those four would be parents? Who can say they can endure with the fights of their sons, Izaya and Shizuo?

ShizuoXIzaya; TsugaruXPsyche; DelicXHibiya

**Warning: **Yaoi, M-Preg.

* * *

><p>"Ah! It's a beautiful thing!" The nurse said, squealing. She took Shizuo away, but the crying didn't stop.<p>

Tsugaru smiled at the brunette. He was tired, but he guessed Psyche'd be even more tired than he was. And he only had to take a look at the younger man in order to see the effects of nearly one day without sleeping.

Poor Psyche was as pale as the white sheets underneath his fragile body. His eyes couldn't almost stay open, and the magenta wasn't almost visible. Decorating the picture, round, dark circles were beneath the eyes.

He was sprawled on the bed, still panting heavily, because of the effort he had put in everything. The doctors had already closed the wound and taken the curtain away, but the poor boy didn't have the energy to stand up, so he didn't actually care that he could see his feet.

The blonde was happy, he hadn't stopped caressing the brunet's jet hair, and he was just loving the whole situation. Psyche was blushing and gasping, panting and trying to catch again on his breathing, still it was a bit hard.

The nurse came back with a wrapped pink and blue bun. Shizuo was still crying, shaking his hands wildly, as his pink face was frowning. The nurse tried to get to Psyche and Tsugaru as quickly as her tight dress allowed her. Psyche extended his arms as he took the baby in his hands.

In that moment, Shizuo stopped crying. His small head had a lock of brown hair, and his eyes were open, and were for the moment grey. His features were exactly like Tsugaru's. Psyche played a bit with the kid, kissing his forehead repeatedly.

"Shi-chan! Shi-chan!" Psyche was almost crying from happiness. "You look like Tsu-chan! I love you! Shi-chan, I'll always love you."

The baby giggled and pronounced baby-sounds. Then, he tried to touch Psyche's nose. His minuscule hands touched the tip of the raven-haired lithe man's nose. The frown from earlier completely disappeared, being replaced with a happy expression.

Psyche held Shizuo's little hands. He squealed. He was so little, so fragile…so cute!

"Tsu-chan!" He shouted, looking with his tired eyes at the taller blonde. He was blushing, the whole situation overpassing him. He extended his hands to take the baby, and as soon as he got separated from the brunet, he started to cry again.

"Shh…Shizuo…" Tsugaru whispered. He approached the baby to his chest, and immediately, it calmed down anew. He rested his head against Tsugaru's chest and closed his eyes, calmed down.

"It looks like he's only calm when he's with you two." The nurse explained. "But that's a problem because we have to fill in the application."

Tsugaru nodded, letting her take the baby, who started to cry again.

"He's so cute…!" They heard her say.

Psyche and Tsugaru looked at each other with tenderness.

"He looks exactly like you, Tsu-chan…with your mom's hair. You can't deny it's _your_ kid." The pink-lover boy said.

"Again, hopefully he will earn some of your traits, too. I hope he will. And I'm already looking forward to it."

"Psyche?" The nurse shouted. She hadn't managed to shut up Shizuo, but she seemed fine with it. "Is your surname Heiwajima as well?"

"Yes." Psyche shouted back. He blushed.

"I see." She came back with Shizuo on her hands, smiling widely as she returned the baby to Psyche, who was currently lying on the stretcher. He wanted to sleep, but he finally had the kid next to him.

"Okay…now, to see if everything's right…Tsugaru and Psyche Heiwajima. Shizuo Heiwajima. He doesn't have any second names or anything. He weights 3.512 kg. And blood group is O. He was born on the 28th of January."

"Yes. It's all right." Tsugaru nodded. "Thank you very much."

The doctor came to the hall. He looked tired, but he was currently drinking coffee, so Tsugaru supposed he had a bit of energy left.

"Congratulations." He said, nodding briefly while looking at Psyche, who was totally broken and tired. "We would like to check if everything's alright Psyche."

"What?" The boy didn't understand. He pressed Shizuo against his chest while looking confusedly at him.

"Well, we have to check if everything we implanted is still in its place. We can do it now, which is what I suggest, or maybe tomorrow, but it won't be as nice as now. You are tired, and the sedative will get quickly to you."

Psyche's eyes began to fill themselves with tears. "I'm tired…I'm hurt…can't I just skip it?"

Shizuo immediately started to cry to. He seemed to have a special bond with Psyche.

"Come on, Psyche. I'll be here. Besides, Delic and Hibiya are waiting in the hallway. You want to see them. It's better you go now!" Tsugaru smiled, and Psyche, still crying, nodded, giving Shizuo to Tsugaru and lying on the stretcher anew.

Taking the baby in his hands and rocking his arms, trying to calm Shizuo down. The boy continued to cry until Psyche stopped. Then, the brunet fell asleep, being carried by the doctors to the operation room. He had a peaceful look on his face. Tsugaru returned his attention to the baby, who was staring at him with a curious face.

"Well, Shi-chan…this is the world!" He said, touching the baby's nose, earning a giggle from him.

"Ahaha, you aren't Mini-Psyche, but you're as cute as him!" He continued talking to him. Shizuo looked at him with his big eyes, and smiled, trying to touch Tsugaru's face.

"Psyche is right. You two look so similar!" The nurse said, mimicking strange face to make the baby laugh. "Would you care to go to the hallway as you wait for Psyche to come out? It'll take a while, but you can go home afterwards."

The blonde nodded, as he embraced Shizuo and stepped out of the door. Delic and Hibiya looked curiously at him. Then Hibiya stood harshly up and ran to see the baby.

"What? He's your clone, Tsugaru!" Delic exclaimed. "Wow…I'm impressed."

"Yes. I certainly thought that he would look like Psyche. But, even if he doesn't, I still think he's cute. My little baby!" Tsugaru said, not moving his eyes from the creature in his hands. Soon, Shizuo got bored and fell asleep, carefully taking his thumb to his mouth.

"He looks…He looks like Shitsuo!" Hibiya shouted. "I told you the story, right?" He was getting excited. Delic face-palmed. He really hadn't hoped that Hibiya would bring the subject up in _that_ situation! But Tsugaru didn't seem to care. He smiled as he sat down.

"I see. That's nice. It's good when people remind you to the ones you loved." He said.

"Where's Psyche. I want to congratulate him." Delic asked.

"Me too. Where is he? How was everything?" The 'little prince' looked worried. He wanted to get as much information as he could.

"Oh…poor Psyche is tired. I will take him home as soon as he comes out. He's been nearly twelve hours there. And if _I'm_ tired, then imagine him. He had to wait a lot for the whole thing to be ready. They got it out really quickly. Thanks god I was able to look away, but Psyche didn't seem to care. Then…they wrote all the information about Shizuo down, and now they are checking if everything is all right placed. They also told me they were going to extract the rest of the amniotic liquid and all that thing." Tsugaru explained.

"Did it hurt?" Hibiya caressed his stomach while asking. He was feeling emphatic.

"Well, I think it did, but the reward afterwards is great, so don't worry, Hibiya."

Tsugaru looked one more time at Shizuo. He was peacefully sleeping against his chest, clenching to the warmth the blonde's body was giving. He couldn't resist himself, but to caress the brown hair with tenderness.

"Ah, I almost forgot…" Hibiya said, kicking Delic's side and wiggling his eyebrows. The magenta-eyed blonde looked confused, but then he remembered and started to unpack something from the bag he was carrying.

"It's for Shizuo." The brunet smiled. "But I thought he would look like Sakur—I mean, Psyche, so I bought him clothes that would match with red eyes and black hair."

"Oh, really, you two shouldn't have worried about it! And don't worry about the matching, it'll suit him anyway!" Tsugaru smiled. "Psyche will be really happy about this."

Hibiya blushed a bit as he gave him the package.

"Yeah, I think he's really cute, so everything will fit him!" He added.

"Well, and…how has been everything?" Tsugaru asked. "Have you gotten used to the new town?"

Hibiya frowned a bit. Delic only laughed. "Yes. It has been nice, not too small, not too big. Although I prefer the big cities."

"Me too." Tsugaru added. "But I couldn't leave the family house alone, and it was better for Psyche to stay in a small town. At least, until Shizuo is a bit older."

"Ah, that's right. You two used to live in the big city right?" Hibiya was curious about Psyche. He thought that the pink-eyed boy would be a great friend.

"Yes. Well…" The blonde blushed. "That's where we met. Psyche has lived all his life in that big city with his parents. I moved there to study the last years of high school and college."

"Yeah! Psyche told me the story of how you two met!" Delic was laughing. "He's so cute when telling things!"

Tsugaru blushed. Then he looked impatiently at Shizuo. He was still sleeping.

"I wish Psyche would be ready now. I'm a bit tired, to be honest. And we still have to take a taxi!"

"Delic! We have space, right? Maybe we can take you back. It'd be too much for poor Psyche if you had to wait for a taxi!" Hibiya ordered.

"Really? It'd be really great if we could go with you! I think Psyche will only sleep tonight. But, anyway…how are you, Hibiya?" Tsugaru eyed him suspiciously.

"Well, it's been going pretty well. Sometimes he kicks a lot, and it hurts like hell. Then my students laugh about it. And I get so angry!" The raven-haired young man clenched his fists, remembering all the bad things he had been through. "Agh! How much I hate them. I hope they'd only…"

"Shh…" Delic was considerate, so he tried to shut his boyfriend up before he started telling all the stories about the school. "It's all right. If you get worked up now, you might wake Shizuo up."

The baby was still sleeping. And Tsugaru wished he could sleep as well. He guessed his face was going to be a real mess.

"Tsugaru!" The nurse shouted. "We've finished. You can take Psyche back!"

"What? Doesn't he need to rest or something?"

"No, it looks like his regeneration processes go really fast. Faster than by any other person. Might be because of what he has been through, but his wounds healed pretty quickly and he has regained all his energy." The doctor explained, helping Psyche to walk a bit.

The pink-eyed boy ran to the blonde, surrounding his neck with his fragile arms. Between them, Shizuo. Psyche kissed the blonde carefully, and then proceeded to take the kid in his hands, kissing him as well.

"Shi-chan! Let's go home, I'll show you the world!" He danced a bit around, his face as happy as he could ever be. The other three smiled tenderly and then Psyche noticed them.

"Hibi-chan! Delic!" Hibiya frowned at the nickname. "Aah! Thank you very much. It makes me so happy to know you're all here…"

"Let's go home, Psyche!" Tsugaru said, surrounding him with the arms and following the other pair to the parking, and then into the car.

* * *

><p><em>Seriously, guys! You make me so happy! I haven't been able to write much, because of exams and all sort of stupid stuff, (preparing my birthday!) And well, hope you liked the chapter! :D ^^<em>


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Durarara! It is Ryohgo Narita's. I don't win any money with it, and it's just for fun. So, Enjoy~

**DrrrKink Prompt: **Psyche and Tsugaru meet and are now expecting a baby; Delic and Hibiya are also expecting one. Who would have guessed that those four would be parents? Who can say they can endure with the fights of their sons, Izaya and Shizuo?

ShizuoXIzaya; TsugaruXPsyche; DelicXHibiya

**Warning: **Yaoi, M-Preg.

* * *

><p>"Ah, thank you so much for taking us home." Tsugaru said, stepping out of the car and helping Psyche out.<p>

"Don't worry, it was obvious that taking a taxi now would have been too much, besides, it's really close from our home, so you don't have to worry." Hibiya added. "We'll talk later."

Tsugaru nodded and waved as the car set off. He smiled at Psyche who was currently exhausted, with a sleeping Shizuo resting against his arms.

"Come on, Psyche." Tsugaru opened the door to the dim lit room. He closed the door and ran behind the raven-haired young man, who was already walking up the stairs.

As soon as they opened the door to their room, the pink-eyed boy ran to the bed falling on top of it. His eyes shut at the moment his back came in contact with the comfortable mattress. Tsugaru smiled, turning on the lights.

"Agh…Tsu-chan." Psyche was annoyed. He wanted to sleep.

"Wait a moment…" Taking Shizuo in his arms, Tsugaru put on the table. He searched for a comfortable-looking outfit, and changed Shizuo. The kid opened his eyes and giggled at the contact with Tsugaru's warm hands.

Too bad Psyche was already sleeping. But Tsugaru couldn't wait for the other, so he just looked in the drawers, trying to find a camera. Once he found it he decided to take a photo of the little boy.

He caressed the newborn's cheek, earning a fit of giggles and baby-like sound.

"Ah, Shi-chan…" He sighed. Psyche's use of the nickname had passed down to him.

He put a diaper around the baby's waist, and then decided to finally dress him with warmer clothing. It was January, after all. When Tsugaru turned his back around, Shizuo fell asleep. The blonde decided it was time to let him sleep in something more comfortable than his arms, so he took the baby and put him in the crib next to Psyche and his bed. Finally, he decided it was time to sleep a bit, him being tired as well.

* * *

><p>The next morning was a bit awkward. Shizuo was still sleeping, so was Tsugaru, but Psyche felt rested. He had regained all his energy and that made him happy. He stood up and went to the kitchen, wanting to eat something. He checked the clock.<p>

6 AM.

"Ugh…it's too early…" Psyche talked out loud. Then he sighed, finishing his sandwich and deciding to sleep a bit in the living room, with the TV on. His favourite drama was running on the television.

_"Good morning friends!"_ The boring presenter was talking on TV. Psyche hated the news, but he waited patiently. The suited, black haired man continued talking and talking.

_"As you may see, some clouds are going to ruin the day, but it won't snow! It will be colder, too…so wear warm clothes! And now…after a short spot-break, your usual episodes of the Hana Yori Dango live action."_

Psyche giggled. He loved that drama! He liked the choice of actors they had put. He rested on the couch, looking around him. The tall wooden shelves were full of pictures of Tsugaru and Psyche. There was a picture of Tsuki, and some others of Mr and Mrs Heiwajima. There were even black and white photos. A portrait of Psyche's parents was present, too. The rest of the living room was boring. The couches, the coffee desk, the shelves, TV, and the peach coloured walls and wooden floor. Still, Psyche liked it.

The spot-break had finished, and the screen showed the episode. Psyche giggled, eyes glued to the television. Last episode had been exciting, and he was looking forward to that episode.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaa!" A piercing shriek ran trough the air. It blasted Psyche's ears. He quickly stood up and ran to the bedroom, almost falling when he was running up the stairs.

Shizuo was crying, his hands moving fiercely in the air and his face red. Psyche took him, holding him and caressing his skin, but he continued crying.

"God, Shi-chan…what happens? Is something wrong?" Psyche continued rocking his arms, trying to calm the kid down.

"I think you have to feed him." Tsugaru mumbled, rolling on the bed.

"F-Feed him?" Psyche stopped mid air, eyes widened at the blonde who was still half asleep.

"Yeah…didn't they tell you that you were able to fee-"

"-Yeah, yeah! Don't bring it up!" Psyche pouted, then he looked at his white, loose sleeping shirt. He gave up, sitting on the bed and smiling at Tsugaru, who stood up, backing against the wall and smiled, blushing a bit.

"P-Pervert!"

"Come on, Shizuo is crying!"

He started raising his shirt up. "Agh… okay." His pink nipples stood in contrast to his creamy skin. Tsugaru's blush only got redder as time passed. Then, him blushing too, Psyche took Shizuo close to the skin. Immediately, the baby clenched his fists and opened his mouth. The sight alone made the pink-eyed boy finally press himself against Shizuo's mouth.

And he felt the baby sucking. With his hands clenched to the fabric, Shizuo sucked slowly and in pace, his eyes were closed, indicating that he only wanted to sleep.

"A-Ah…I think I want to try that, too." Tsugaru was smirking.

"S-Shut up. Besides…how was your night?"

"I slept well and you?"

"Great…I'm a bit nervous…Will I be a good parent?" Psyche was a bit nervous, but Shizuo didn't seem to mind.

"Don't worry, we'll try our best, and that's what counts!" The blonde stood up in order to kiss Psyche. The raven deepened the kiss, looking up at the blue eyes that closed after a moment. Shizuo stopped and fell asleep.

"Let's have a great day!" Tsugaru smiled.

_6 PM _

"Say, Tsu-chan…I think its time we bathe Shizuo, right?" The raven-haired boy was currently finishing eating, but the baby had been sleeping the whole day. "It's going to cool down soon, so I think this hour is the best, huh?"

"Well…we can try." The blonde smiled. He went to the room, where the crib was standing. Shizuo was sleeping, and he had been sleeping for the whole day, unless when he cried for food.

Psyche was standing behind him. "I think we have to wake him up. After the bad we can feed him again."

Together they took the tiny baby in their hands, waking him up. A loud cry was heard, and Tsugaru hurried, rocking his hips, calming Shizuo down.

The bath was filled with fog, because Psyche had been showering before. They took the small bath tub out and while the brunet was filling it with lukewarm water, Tsugaru started undressing the baby, who looked at him with a curious face.

Psyche started to look for baby shampoo and baby lotions and once he had finished taking out all the bottles, Tsugaru made Shizuo sit on the tiny bathtub. The first reaction was obvious. He started to cry at the contact, making both of the adults hurry up to check if the temperature was alright. It was.

After some seconds, the baby got accustomed to the feeling, and started splashing a bit with the water. Tsugaru took the bucket and started pouring water on the baby's head. He cried a bit, but Psyche was there to calm him down. After putting all the lotions and cleaning him up, both decided it was time to dry Shizuo.

_8 PM_

"Well, Shi-chan's been sleeping for a while now…" Psyche sighed as he sat down on the sofa, next to his lover. He rested his head on the other's shoulder, caressing his hands, entwining them and closing his eyes. The news were on.

_"I wasn't able to finish the drama earlier"_

"What did you say, Psyche?"

"Uh, nothing important. Do you think Shi-chan is going to be hungry?" There was a worried expression in the brunet's eyes. The first day had been pretty calming, he had to admit.

"Nah, if he is, he'll cry, so don't worry."

"I love you so much, Tsu-chan! Now we have a family! Isn't that great! Oh…I wish I could tell my parents. Is your mom coming to see Shi-chan? We have gotten so many presents from everyone…" All the neighbours had offered their kindness by giving the pair presents for Shizuo's birthday. Psyche had cried from happiness. He felt finally accepted.

" !" There it was. Psyche looked briefly at the tall blonde before standing up and running to the crib.

"Well, Shi-chan! Is everything okay?"

The baby calmed down by hearing Psyche's voice. He played a bit with his hands, and then continued to suck on his finger. He earned a kiss from the brunet, who caressed the brown hair and played a bit with the baby, whispering to him until he slept. As soon as that happened, he put Shizuo back to the crib and wrapped him in the white sheets, afterwards he ran down to his lover.

"It wasn't anything important, don't worry." He said, then he continued watching the news with Tsugaru.

_10 PM_

"I'm going to sleep, okay, Tsu-chan?" Psyche was tired, so he stood up from the couch and left to the bedroom, sleeping as soon as his head touched the cushion. Tsugaru smiled as he continued watching a documentary film about Enka's history in Japan.

_11 PM_

"Ah, Tsu-chan joined me!" The brunet said as he felt the warm body next to his own. He continued sleeping, surrounded by Tsugaru's strong arms.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaah! Uuuuuuhh!" The dim lit room was filled with the noisy sounds. Psyche mumbled something as he rolled on his back, standing up and going to the crib.

"What is it, Shi-chan?" The baby continued crying, so Psyche got him close to his chest, but he didn't make any movements that revealed his hunger, so Psyche got another idea. He took Shizuo to the bathroom and changed his diaper, just to be sure. Then, he returned to the bedroom and slept.

_1 AM_

"Waaaaah!"

"Psyche…" The brunet didn't notice the crying. Tsugaru did. "Psyche, god, wake up!"

"Uh?"

"Shizuo…"

Psyche snapped back to reality and stood up within a second; then he ran to the crib and turned the lights on. The pink coloured room was filled with lights, that dazzled the poor blonde. The black-haired boy took Shizuo to the bed, as he raised his shirt. In an survivor's instinct, the brown haired child almost 'jumped', closing his tiny mouth around Psyche's nipple, his hands against the flat chest.

Tsugaru smiled tenderly as he watched how Psyche fed Shizuo.

"I think he's full now, isn't he?" He needed support from his lover.

"I guess." It was time to put Shizuo back to his crib and turn the lights off.

_4 AM_

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh!" This time, Psyche didn't wake up. Not wanting to disturb his boyfriend more than he had been disturbing him, the blonde decided to stand up and take care of his son.

"What is it, Shizuo? Need something?"

He took the tiny baby and pressed him to his chest, rocking his body. Nevertheless, the crying didn't stop. Tsugaru didn't think he needed to change him, so he ran to the kitchen and started warming up the baby-milk and putting it in the pink feeding bottle.

Shizuo grasped and held the bottle with his hands as he continued feeding himself. His still-greyish eyes looked at the blonde with enthusiasm and curiosity, and as soon as the baby finished the bottle, they closed again. Psyche's son took his thumb to his mouth and started sucking peacefully on it.

"Why do you have to be so cute, Shizuo? smallAfter all, you are a reminder of how much I love Psyche…/small" The blonde felt his heart sped up at the thought of the raven that was sleeping in the upper floor.

Tsugaru sighed. The alarm would start in a few hours, so he might as well put Shizuo to sleep and start reading a book or something…

* * *

><p><em>Again, thanks for the reviews! They make me so happy! And hello to my new reader too! Glad to have you around here, and hope you enjoy this story! :D <em>


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Durarara! It is Ryohgo Narita's. I don't win any money with it, and it's just for fun. So, Enjoy~

**DrrrKink Prompt: **Psyche and Tsugaru meet and are now expecting a baby; Delic and Hibiya are also expecting one. Who would have guessed that those four would be parents? Who can say they can endure with the fights of their sons, Izaya and Shizuo?

ShizuoXIzaya; TsugaruXPsyche; DelicXHibiya

**Warning: **Yaoi, M-Preg.

* * *

><p>"Hibi-chan…" Delic chuckled as he used the horrid nickname. "It's time to wake up! Wakey-wakey!"<p>

The magenta-eyed blonde was currently resting on his shoulder, his body lying lazily on his side, on the comfortable bed. Next to him was a sleeping Hibiya, who had a funny pyjama on, white with little crowns drawn on it. The 'little prince' frowned, then mumbled something and rolled to the side.

"D-Don't speak in that tone to me, peasant!" He whispered, falling asleep anew.

"Oh god, Hibiya, you can't be late for your work, babe." Delic chuckled. "If it was me, then it'd be okay, 'cause I'm free today, but…"

Seeing how this had no effect on the sleeping brunet he just shook his head, sighing. There was no other option. Delic stood up and went to the kitchen downstairs. He knew that Hibiya was late, so he prepared breakfast in a little lunch-box, so that his boyfriend would be able to take it with him.

Then he moved back upstairs, where Hibiya was istill/i sleeping. He got angry and shook his head once again, then he took the uniform out and proceeded to carry Hibiya to the floor, starting to take his shirt away. The raven woke up harshly and immediately started to protest.

"W-What the hell are you doing? Peasant! Stop it, Delic!" The jet-haired young man started to shake his hands trying to lose himself from the tight grip.

"_You_ have to stop, okay? You wouldn't wake up so I prepared your breakfast, and now you're going to stay still until I finish changing your pyjama." Delic chuckled. He knew it would have its consequences later, but it was worth it.

"W-What? Am I late?"

"A bit…so stay still. I'm almost finished!"

"B-But! Deliiiic! I'm not a little child. I'm damned 21 years old. I can pretty much take care of myself!" Hibiya pouted, but it didn't bring much, because Delic had already finished, leaving the now-dressed prince on the floor and going back to the bed.

"Oh god, I need a warm jacket. It's cold outside. Thanks god."

"Why do you thank for it?"

"The warm jacket will hide my stomach. The stupid students are starting to think I'm fat."

"Then…"

"NO! I hate my job. I don't like the stupid students. Those greedy, little, brat-monsters. They are there to finish me off!" Hibiya shivered while thinking of his students.

"Come on…it isn't so bad! Do I have to take you by car? You'll feel more secure?"

"Uh…" The little prince blushed. Then he slightly nodded.

"You're lucky I am a fast boy, otherwise…" As he said those words, Delic started to change his clothes as fast as possible. Then, taking Hibiya's hands he left to take the car.

"And…what are you going to do today at job?" He asked his boyfriend while fastening his belt. Hibiya sat rigidly against the leather seat, his hands resting on his knees and his gaze lost in the distance. He was right, the brownish jacket made him look normal, and it hid Izaya very well.

"I don't know…I think I've got the last year of middle school today. Two hours…then…the 7th grade and I don't know…I'm pretty lucky today. I don't have that many lessons, so I can return quickly. After all, we have to prepare ourselves for Izaya, and I want to visit Psyche."

"Okay…well, it looks nice to me. We can go in the evening, but I don't it'll be a good idea, since you have to consider…"

"That it's Shizuo's second day, I know, I know…But anyway…"

"We can call later. But I think we're here, so get out of the car before you arrive even later, Hibi-chan."

"You…" The raven-haired sighed as he quickly pressed his lips against Delic's. He watched as the blonde left and then decided to enter the building. He wasn't _that_ late. The first lesson hadn't even started.

"Riiing."

'Oh well, you can do it, Hibiya!' He smiled to himself as he caressed his stomach. 'You're dead if you get a fit now, Izaya!'

"Look, Mr Orihara is there!" One of the boys shouted; everyone sat down, grinning evilly.

Hibiya coughed. "Good…um…morning, class."

Everyone bowed and sat down again.

"Well…" He sat down, since the weight was totally killing him.

"You look asleep, teacher! Did you get little sleep? That's not ni-" Another boy started to smirk.

"It's not your business, okay?" Hibiya smiled while entwining his hands. "And now…could someone please tell me what we did last lesson?"

"Uh…we talked about Feudal Japan!"

"Ah, that's right!" Hibiya smiled. "I love feudal Japan…do you like it?"

"Meh, as long as it isn't as boring as Orihara-sensei himself, then it's okay!" The boy from before laughed.

"You!" Hibiya was raging. "I might be new here…but I suggest you don't mess with me, huh?"

"_Uuh, scary, scary!_" A girl giggled while talking.

"Enough! Too much chit-chatting! Seriously!" Hibiya stood up and sat on the desk. "What have I done to you? I know my classes aren't probably the best subject in the world…but, we are here to learn something, huh?"

'God, the heat!' He had forgotten how quickly he got warm, and wearing the jacket wasn't the best thing to do at the moment.

"Okay…so I please tell you to cooperate with me and let's have a quiet and peaceful lesson, okay?"

"Okay, teacher!"

'Stupid monsters.' His job had just reminded him of how much he hated children. Bratty children, who were snobs had nothing better to do but criticize people.

"I want to talk about Feudal Japan, and then we'll get to our next topic, okay?" Hibiya sighed, then he stood up to explain something at the board and when he turned around he saw a little note on his desk.

'Hibiya-sensei sucks.'

He stared at the note for some minutes, then he sighed and started laughing.

"Okay. Who was it?" He looked deadly serious, examining every one of his students.

"…"

"This is slowly starting to tire me, okay?" Hibiya wanted to cry. Izaya had also started to kick him where it hurt, but he couldn't make it noticeable. "Start doing all the exercises on the three pages we read last lesson. Now!"

He turned around as he thought of a way to punish the students. Then he giggled. It was really easy to know which student it was by looking at their writing. He examined under the desk, where a pile of papers was hidden. He started reading each one of them until he found one that matched with the writing on the note.

"Okay…I guess you've finished now, right?" He smirked. He had let them the rest of the hour to write. Still, everyone protested.

"Teacheeeeer…"

"Okay…Seeing the support, I want to call Ryo. Please come forward and give me whatever you have done in this time. And I will give a mark on this. And I'll call your parents. Thank you."

Standing up, he went to the desk of said student, taking the notes and everything that belonged to him, packing it in his bag and leaving the class just in time. It rang a second after he opened the door. He looked at his stomach.

"I know, Izaya…but they are really monsters…Anyway…I will talk with Delic afterwards, so don't you worry, I'm okay." He said. He earned a soft kick, as if Izaya had understood what he had been saying.

'Well, the good thing is that I've only got three more hours.' He said, looking at the clock on the wall and leaving for his next classroom, who, thanks god was a bit better at understanding others' feelings.

* * *

><p>"Well, if it isn't Hibi-chan?" Delic smirked as he heard the sound of the door unlocking. He wanted to run to his little prince and take him in his arms and kiss him. He had spent the whole morning reading parenting newspapers, and he had earned a bit of knowledge; the only thing he needed now was a bit of love from Hibiya, but as he saw the face the poor other had while entering the door he dropped the idea.<p>

"Hibiya?" The addressed stood on the doorway, not entering the apartment, but not staying out of the complex neither. He just stood there, quiet, and without moving, his bag (he had refused to carry a briefcase with him-stating that it made him older) hanging from one of his shoulders, and the brown jacket giving off a warm-feeling. The golden evening sunlight shone on his face, lighting it up and making it look as if it was a dream. "Is something the problem?"

Usually Delic would have waited for the brunet to shout at him and get angry; then slowly say sorry for his behaviour and then everything would be okay. But it wasn't like that. He just stood there on the doorway, and the magenta-eyed blonde noticed a hint of sadness on his eyes.

He didn't doubt about it, and he just walked slowly towards Hibiya. The prince opened his arms, waiting for Delic to come to him. Then, once he had him close he embraced him and started to cry against his chest. The blonde had only one arm around the lithe body, but it was enough for the brunet. He surrounded his arms around the taller, stronger body, and started to cry. The bag fell to the ground, but none of them cared.

Once Hibiya had calmed down, Delic picked it up and carried it to the living room, leaving it there and following the other, who had gone to the bedroom.

"Come on, Hibiya! Talk to me. Don't cry! Everything's okay!" Delic lied next to him, holding him close. "Who was it? Tell me."

A long silence followed the question. The poor blonde didn't know what to say or what to think. He couldn't imagine what had gone wrong in order for the other to cry. Was it him? Did Hibiya remember Delic's time with the host club? But that was long ago, before they started to date, it wasn't the host's fault! At all.

"Were the students bad?" He hit the nail with that question.

He felt Hibiya nod.

"Shhh…it's okay, it's okay. What did they do today?"

"They called me fat! Then they wrote a note that said 'you suck'. And then I got angry and…took the author's homework in order to give a bad mark on it."

"Come on, Hibiya! It's not that bad. They think your fat because they don't know what is really happening down here." He caressed the other's stomach. "Maybe you should say it, and they'd understand it then. Maybe you can get them to stop with it."

"Yeah, but I…told the other teachers not to mention anything, and now…" The other started to cry again.

"It's okay, Hibiya. We'll think of a solution together, okay? You don't want Izaya to feel bad now, because you start crying and getting hurt or something, right? Speaking of which, did he annoy you today?" Delic tried his best to distract the brunet from anything regarding school.

"Nope. It was pretty okay."

"You see? It's not that bad." He smiled at him, looking straight into the golden eyes. "I love your eyes."

The comment made Hibiya blush hard; hence he wasn't expecting it at all. He opened his mouth in order to protest but a pair of lips clashing against his own made him unable to. He wasn't that accustomed to that sort of romantic behaviour, so he always got shocked with it, so much that he tried not to think in Izaya, for example, because it always followed a scene he had rather avoided.

But in that moment, he didn't want to stop. He liked the feeling of Delic's lips against his own, and he even got the dominance, by rolling on top of the other and kissing him with much care. His hands moved to the back of the other's head and entwined themselves with the locks of blonde hair.

"Are you feeling better?" Delic caressed Hibiya's cheek, smiling at the reaction he had gotten.

"Y-yeah…Thank you…Maybe…we should visit Psyche. I want to see my future son-in-law."

"Hibiya!" Delic got a bit angry, so he snapped back. "We're not in the middle ages or something like that. You shouldn't consider Shizuo your son-in-law, since you don't really know if Izaya's going to have a girlfriend or something."

"I'm not forcing Izaya to marry Shizuo. I'll just try to make him fall in love. Nothing more, nothing less. And now, let's go."

Hibiya had returned to his usual self. Delic only giggled.

* * *

><p>"Gosh, Tsu-chan! This is tiriiing!" Psyche whined. He was holding a crying Shizuo who had been crying for the past fifteen minutes.<p>

"Do you want me to help you?"

"No! I won't be a good mother if I can't take care of Shi-chan!" Psyche looked fierce once again, as if all the energy had returned to him.

It was already a week since Shizuo was born, and for the poor little family it had been very tiring. Psyche hadn't gotten any sleep at all. The baby cried every three hours, and if he didn't cry for food, then the brunet had to make sure to wake him up and feed him.

"Mother?" Tsugaru giggled, and seeing how the poor boy was frustrated at the turn of events, decided to take the baby in his hands and hold him for a while.

"Yeah! Mom! I'm Shi-chan's m-" In that moment, the door rang and Psyche stood up and ran to it, opening it and waving at the guests.

"Heiwajima Psy- Oh! Hibi-chan! And Delic's here too!" Psyche waved with a beat up energy while he hugged both of his new friends.

"Yeah!" Delic smiled. "Can we?" He took a peek inside.

"Yeah, of course! Tsu-chan will be happy to see you, too!" He let the pair enter, who immediately took their shoes off and closed the door afterwards.

"Wow…your house smells old." Delic giggled while saying those words. Psyche nodded.

"It's Mrs Heiwajima's house, after all." Psyche smiled as he entered the living room, Tsugaru holding the baby with all the care in the world, as said baby tried to touch the blonde's nose, very amused by the fact that he was able to do it. A fit of laughter followed every time Shizuo accomplished his mission.

"You calmed the baby down!" Psyche giggled. "How did you do it?"

"Apparently he was tired of you and preferred me?" Tsugaru said it with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, but when he noticed it didn't bring said effect on the brunet, he quickly reassured that it was only a joke.

"I think he wanted to play, Psyche. It's okay. He's small. But I think he should sleep for a bit, right?" Tsugaru sat down with the blue-dressed baby on his lap. Delic and Hibiya followed, sitting on each side, next to the blonde.

Psyche stood there, trying to think of something to say to his abrupt visit. "Ah, let me go to the kitchen, I will cook something! You want coffee?"

Three nods.

The brunet nodded as he ran off to the kitchen, tying his green apron to his waist and taking the cake he was baking out of the oven while he waited for the coffee to get ready.

"Ah, Shi-chan!" He chirped while working on the decoration of the cake. "One day we'll cook together! Yaay! And Tsu-chan will come with us, too."

Meanwhile, there was a big silence in the living room, because Shizuo was catching all the attention of the adults. He was currently playing with Delic's pink watch, amazed with the lively colour and the weight it had.

"He's so cute! I hope he and Izaya will get on well, right Delic?" Hibiya wiggled his eyebrows.

"Of course…" A cough followed; Delic wasn't that convinced, knowing the hidden meaning of Hibiya's actions.

"Ah, I hope we haven't surprised you too badly." Hibiya apologized. "I tried to phone you, but you weren't there, so I just decided to come here."

"Ah, don't worry. Psyche was shouting that he wanted to see you." Tsugaru smiled. "He tries so hard. And I'm so happy of this."

"Really?" Delic smiled. "Is it too complicated?"

"Oh, well…it is a bit tiring, if you ask me. Psyche has to stand up every three hours to feed Shizuo, and to change him, plus if he cries we have to calm him down, but he sleeps quietly, and immediately calms down if we hold him, so he's a good boy." Tsugaru caressed Shizuo's brown hair. "He has my mother's hair and eyes."

"But he is exactly your clone, Tsugaru!" Hibiya giggled.

"Yes. I know, and I really hope he has something from Psyche, otherwise I will feel bad. He's much cuter than me."

"Well, he _is_ cuter than you, but I think Shizuo will be a total hunk." Delic added. Of course, he got hit by Hibiya.

"Hehe…please, excuse us."

"Ah, it's okay. Oh, look, here comes Psyche with the cake."

"Yeah, it looks great!"

Seeing his friend made Hibiya calm down. All the troubles he had been having disappeared. He forgot about his class and enjoyed the presence of people he loved. He would deal with the kids later. Or so he hoped. But now, the little golden eyed prince was only filled with happiness.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Shizuo started to cry, crawling to the right, where Hibiya was sitting. There, he touched Hibiya's big stomach.

"Aaah! He's kicking!" The prince shouted. "He's throwing a fit! It hurts…"

"It looks like the babies synchronized their fits." Psyche giggled, but Shizuo continued to long for Izaya's contact, who at the same time, tried to touch the other kid from the inside.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Durarara! It is Ryohgo Narita's. I don't win any money with it, and it's just for fun. So, Enjoy~

**DrrrKink Prompt: **Psyche and Tsugaru meet and are now expecting a baby; Delic and Hibiya are also expecting one. Who would have guessed that those four would be parents? Who can say they can endure with the fights of their sons, Izaya and Shizuo?

ShizuoXIzaya; TsugaruXPsyche; DelicXHibiya

**Warning: **Yaoi, M-Preg.

* * *

><p>"Nee…When is Tsuki coming over?" Psyche smiled at the currently-in-the-process-of-cleaning Tsugaru. He had a blue bandana tied around his head and a red apron, Psyche's apron, tied around his perfect waist. The brunet was rocking his arms, matching a tune he was humming to the sleeping Shizuo, who was already three weeks old<p>

"Huh? Tsuki? Ah! I don't know…My mother said she would come this week or something, but you know what happened, right?" Tsugaru frowned.

"Yeah…I'm sorry. That's why I told you that maybe we could offer it to Tsuki."

"You mean…you'd be fine if Tsuki stayed here for the rest of his school-years and university?" Tsugaru's eyes widened.

"Yeah…if your mom isn't able to afford a proper house for the two of them, then maybe it'd be better for her. She can also think of it as a 'thank-you' for letting us her house."

"Well, yes. But I kinda feel bad for Tsuki, you know? It was hard for him, since mother got a new boyfriend…" The frown deepened.

"But she's young! It isn't that strange…I mean…" Psyche started to frown as well.

"It's okay. But it was hard for Tsuki. All those situations were really hard for him, you know? Father passed away, then you and Shizuo, afterwards mother decided to move to Europe and then they got bankrupt. She had to cling to her French boyfriend and live with him because they had to sell the house. But, then Tsuki was out of place in the whole situation. Not only it was a new country for him, also a new language and a new 'family'. He had to leave his few friends behind and what's more, the money wasn't enough for the private school, so he had to attend a normal one. He didn't understand a thing, furthermore he got bullied by the other students…"

"Stop it! I'm going to cry! Poor Tsuki. We'll really make him feel home, okay?" Psyche smiled while unbuttoning his shirt and letting the baby feed himself.

"Ah, don't do this in front of me, Psyche!" Tsugaru quickly looked away. Psyche's eyes widened and he blushed.

"Is it…gross?" He was worried.

"No! It's damned hot! I'm…getting…"

Psyche laughed. He loved when Tsugaru was so desperate not to do those things.

"It's okay…you know what's the deal tonight." He smiled. "I'll even wear my apron if you want!"

"W-What?" Tsugaru started to blush "You…"

The boy stood up and ran to his lover, planting a kiss on his lips, then embracing him and kissing him deeply. Both were blushing, and poor Shizuo started to cry, because of the abrupt change of situation.

"Ah, Psyche! Continue with what you were doing, please! Look, you made Shizuo cry! He's addicted to you!"

"Don't you dare say such perverted things about my son, Tsu-chan!"

"God…you remember our 'fights' when you came to my apartment?" Tsugaru laughed tenderly.

"It wasn't that long ago, Tsu-chan, please don't make me feel old!" Pout again.

They ended laughing whole-heartedly while Shizuo continued feeding himself. It was a quite cute scene.

* * *

><p>"What did you say!" Hibiya shouted once again; he was throwing a fit.<p>

"Ah, don't react like this, please!" Delic embraced him and then kissed him deeply.

"But…you know we're kind of…stressed about Izaya, and he isn't even here yet! How do you think we will manage…"

"Oh, god…you know Roppi's a good boy! He will be fine without much help!" Delic took a pink cigar out of his pocket, and tried to light it.

"Stop it, Delic! Don't smoke!"

"But I don't smoke that much!" Delic desisted on his earlier action and buried his head on his hands, head hanging low while sighing. "Only one a week or so."

"It was because of that host-thing you started to smoke! Even if only once per week, it's not nice!"

"Ah, fine…you win…but don't change the subject on me! We were talking about Roppi!"

"Delic…I don't think it's a good idea. You know how I am with children…"

"Why did we even agree to have Izaya then, in the first place?" Delic wanted to cry; Hibiya was so un-understandable sometimes, he really wanted to pull his hair out. Well, maybe not as much as that, but almost. Really close.

"B-Because…you begged…me for it."

"What?" Delic's eyes widened and he stood up, facing Hibiya from an upper angle. He was starting to get fed up. "Are you implying you don't want Izaya?"

His heart throbbed with pain. It ached, and it really got fast. Faster. The fastest it could be. All the hopes, all the money, everything! For nothing? Three damned months until Izaya started to take part in their daily lives, and now, _now _he was telling Delic he only did this because he begged for it?

U·n·b·e·l·i·e·v·a·b·l·e

"Ah…n-no! D-Delic…you're…you're misunderstanding me…"

"That's what you said! You told me you only did it because I begged for it! In the first place, I…" Delic's voice was getting out of range, and he was starting to hate himself for it. "I didn't…"

He didn't care. He started to shout at Hibiya. "I _didn't_ beg for it, okay? _We_…well…t_hought_ we agreed on having a child, okay?"

"D-Delic!" Hibiya's golden eyes started to fill themselves with tears. "N-No…p-please…"

"I…I know you don't like children…but…I thought…our child…I mean…" He paused himself. He didn't even _know_ what to say!

"Do you want to give Izaya away? I will sell all the cribs and all the baby-stuff we bought and we will give Izaya on adoption, okay?" Delic sat again, a bit more calmed, but still with the urge to shout.

"W-What! No! No!" Hibiya stood up and started to sob. "No! Delic! It's not like that! I love Izaya! And I love the fact that soon we're having a child of our own! I just…Agh!"

He stood up and left to the bedroom. "I don't know how we got to this subject, but you're totally misunderstanding this damned situation!" Now the little prince was shouting, too. "I love Izaya. And I want him in our lives, so don't say cruel stuff like that!"

"You're the one that's always changing the subject."

"S-Shut up, Delic! I…" Hibiya ran to the bedroom and shut the door behind him. Delic was able to hear sobbing. Then he realized what he had done. And immediately regretted it.

He stood up and ran to the bedroom, opening the door and throwing himself next to Hibiya.

"I'm sorry…Hibiya. I shouldn't have shouted at you. I…I acted wrong."

"…_Snif, snif_"

"It's all right. I acted wrong. I did not mean those things…all the things that happened right now…they got me…acted up. Worked up, you know? Roppi's…kind of…well, you know…"

"That's why I told you…I don't want that kind of person next to my Izaya, you know?" Hibiya's tear-filled eyes looked at Delic's passionate, magenta ones.

"Yes…I know what you mean…but…Roppi's really not like that! He's just having a bad time with everything! You shouldn't worry!" Delic smiled. "Besides, I heard Tsugaru and Psyche are also having someone over. Tsuki. He's about Roppi's age!"

"Delic…Roppi _troed_ to commit suicide! You know…it's kind of hard that someone…like that…is living in our house next to a really young person! He could induce Izaya into that, too!"

"But…Hibiya! Roppi's really not like that! He only did it because he was having a hard time! You know he's really introverted…and I'd really hate myself it he would end up _doing_ it…you know?"

Hibiya sighed. He really didn't like the fact that he was losing the discussion.

"This is a new town. Everyone is friendly, besides he can meet up with Psyche! He will show him his shop, where he will find friends of his age. Nothing will happen! The kids here are really friendly, so they won't do what they did there. Besides, school is easier here, too! He won't have bad grades! You know how my uncle is…he's too strict. We're more…you know…you get it, right? Well, besides, you're a teacher yourself! You can help him! High school will be no problem for him."

"God…if you say it like that…" Hibiya sighed. "I guess…we should…give it a try, right?"

"I knew you'd agree, Hibi-chan!" They kissed once again, Delic chewing on Hibiya's lips while plugging his tongue in. Once they broke apart, longing for air, he whispered a very hot-breathed 'I love you' to Hibiya's ear.

They blushed and continued kissing. They'd think about Roppi later.

* * *

><p>"Tsuki!" Psyche shouted happily when he saw the blonde head and red eyes coming out of the arrival door. He looked a bit lost between so many other passengers, so his gaze passed quickly upon every single one, trying to find something he knew. When he realized there where even more persons outside than inside, he almost got a heart-attack.<p>

He was lucky to have had someone next to him who tried to help him to the luggage, but once the young boy found the place, the kind stranger disappeared.

Not only his bag came the last one, he also had no one to ask help to. All the Japanese-speaking passengers had already left, and there where only French-speaking guys over there. He saw a Chinese suited old man, but no other nationalities were present, and to be franc, the teenager's level of English was reduced to "Hello", "Goodbye" and "Thanks". If we investigate further, then we could also say, even though the boy was good in math and all those things, the only language he knew was Japanese.

Calming himself down, when realizing the signs were also written in Japanese, he made his way to the exit, entering twice into the bathroom by accident, and finally finding it successfully.

So, once he found a blonde bob, with a slightly similar cut and form, but slightly darker, and a much smaller head next to him, with jet-black hair and dashing pink colours surrounding him, and a blue bun underneath, he smiled. He was sure they were Psyche and Tsugaru, but he wasn't really sure, hence he had accidentally packed his glasses in the luggage.

"Tsuki!"

If he wasn't sure before, he was now. Yes. That was definitely Psyche. The up-beaten tone it was shouted in, and the voice, were unmistakeable. He blushed, and carefully walked to the pair, his heart skipping one or two beats.

Once he approached them he smiled. Tsugaru immediately ran to his younger brother and hugged him, spinning with him. Psyche left the baby in the stroller and went to hug the teenager, also kissing his cheek, making the other blush in pink.

"Tsuki, Tsuki, Tsuki!" Psyche giggled. "I was starting to get worried, you were taking so long and the flight had already arrived." There was a little pout, which in the boy's opinion looked perfect on the pale face.

"Uh, I…I kind of got lost twice." The teenager blushed as he looked sheepishly to the ground.

"Where are your glasses?" His brother already knew about Tsuki's sense of direction, so he just skipped to the important. "Don't tell me you lost them."

"No. I accidentally packed them in my luggage. I just noticed too late, hence the next day, and I was already late to the airport, so mom told me to just leave them." The boy smiled and looked around, the other families were already leaving. He saw the suited Chinese man from before, and kind of felt sad to see him go away, all alone, nobody waiting for him. But then he saw the stroller with the baby inside.

"Is that…Shizuo?" He smiled tenderly. The pair nodded while entwining their hands. Psyche jumped in joy.

"Go ahead, you can lift him." Psyche blushed. The baby had been so nice.

Tsuki looked carefully at the sleeping baby as he took him in his arms. He felt the warm body against his chest, and couldn't help but to squeal when Shizuo snuggled to the warm body. Usually he would start to cry as soon as someone else held him, but it seemed to be different here.

Shizuo was sucking on a pacifier and his brown hair felt really thin.

"He is exactly your clone, Tsugaru!" The teenager smiled as he rocked his arms. "He also has got mom's hair colour! He looks so sweet and cute."

"Isn't he? I love him so much. He reminds me of how much I love Tsu-chan! And now, with you here, Tsuki, we will be a happy family!" Psyche giggled as he rolled the stroller with one hand, and Tsugaru started to roll the luggage. Tsuki smiled. Maybe, being away from his mother wasn't going to be so bad.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want this?" Delic asked for the tenth time while holding Hibiya's hand.<p>

"You won't back away now, right? How unmanly from you, Delic. You managed to convince me, so stop talking and make me ashamed of carrying your son."

"So much hate in that sentence, darling! But you realize I ask because of you, not because of me. Still…I love you so much."

Hibiya adjusted his ream-coloured shirt, undoing one or two buttons because he was feeling too warm. He clenched himself to the other's arm, inhaling the scent of the white jacket. He blushed when Delic planted a kiss on his forehead. Hibiya didn't want to recognize it, but he felt relieved to have the blonde by his side.

"You'll see! Roppi will be nice, he won't disappoint you, since he's a very nice boy! You have to believe me!" The ex-host affirmed once again.

"Uh…if you keep trying to convince me like that, it won't have any effect on me! It looks like you're rather trying to convince yourself, you know?"

The cold air hit the pair's faces. They really regretted choosing the train station for Roppi to arrive. The 'little prince' sat down on the bench and started looking around. The stony ground was worn off, and he frowned when he saw an empty can lying around, but for anything else, it was empty. The air was cold. Too cold to be real, so the brunet embraced himself, since Delic refused to sit down. The ceiling threw a dark shadow upon everything, but it was pretty bright, anyway.

Soon enough, a woman passed by, resting against the officer's office's wall and looking at the watch. They also noticed a young boy listening to music, sitting lazily on the bench -like young boys tend to do- he had probably been there for long. It felt somehow melancholic. As if it were some painting or a photograph from any modern, urban photographer.

"The arrival is in 10 minutes, so don't worry!"

"I'm not worried Delic!" Hibiya was still a bit angry; he hadn't over come the shock from the fight last week, even though everything was now okay.

"You looked as if you were worried." The magenta-eyed said And then, he changed the topic as quickly as possible, before they started to discuss anew.

There was tension in the air, and the poor ex-host couldn't handle it anymore. "I'm going to buy something" And with those words, he left.

Hibiya nodded, but continued to look at the front, with his hand clenching now to the cloth of his pants. He sighed heavily after the annoying blonde left.

There wasn't anything special in the station, resulting in that the "prince" wasn't able to distract himself from other things. He tilted his head in surprise when he saw the train arrive. Delic wasn't there and he didn't know who Roppi was, so the feeling of fainting because of the sudden stress was present.

'The doors will be opening really soon, so calm down, Hibiya!' And fact was, the doors opened. Too bad for Hibiya, this wasn't the city, or even his hometown. And he had clearly forgotten that on that day of the week many passengers got in, but nearly none got out. So,

only three came out.

'Too old…that one…hm…No! It's a girl! So it has to be third, right!' Hibiya frowned as he stood up. Getting closer, it got also cleared. The third passenger was about Hibiya's height, if not a bit taller. He was slender and thin, but not exactly weak. He had many muscles and his back was also wider than the young man's. Hibiya crossed his fingers. The guy was really giving off a creepy aura!

Very creepy aura! But there was a rolling suitcase behind him. Really big, so that had to be Roppi.

He was, in fact, tall. Actually taller than Hibiya, and his black V-sleeved shirt was hanging loosely from his body. The border of the fabric of the neck was red, just like his eyes, and his black long hair was shining beautifully, even though the sun was behind the clouds. He was wearing normal, blue jeans and a black jacket was hanging from his free hand. Hibiya could also recognize it had red stripes on it, alternating between the two colours.

In contrast to the monochrome, his skin was really pale, resulting in the red eyes contrasting even more. Hibiya could also recognize circles beneath the blood-red colour, probably because of the little sleep the creature had gotten.

The most disgusting part for the poor picky Hibiya were the bandages wrapping the teenager's wrist. (He even had the unmoral thought of rolling up his sleeves! As if he was showing the injuries off-thought Hibiya)

There were a few red spots on his neck, so tiny they had to be cuts, and to the other side, Hibiya could recognize a little hickey, that would be covered if he wouldn't be wearing the V-Neck shirt.

And what annoyed Hibiya most? The abnormal creepy smirk the boy had on his face. Otherwise, he might have passed as a normal teenager. But it wasn't.

It _was_ Roppi.

"Um…Hi!" Hibiya looked with an angry expression, but smiled otherwise.

"I'm Roppi." The teenager smiled. "And if I'm not mistaken, you are Hibiya."

There was nothing wrong with his speech, was there?

* * *

><p><em>Gosh, exams are killing me. Got three tomorrow. ;A; Otherwise, my life's a bit of an emotional-mess, and it's super confusing. Anyway...I almost thought on giving up on this fic, but as I said over at lj, I'm not going to do it. I will continue this. ^^ Anyways, thank you guys for commenting! It makes me feel happy, and I don't want to seem rude if I don't reply to reviews, since I didn't know if it was allowed... ^^;<em>


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Durarara! It is Ryohgo Narita's. I don't win any money with it, and it's just for fun. So, Enjoy~

**DrrrKink Prompt: **Psyche and Tsugaru meet and are now expecting a baby; Delic and Hibiya are also expecting one. Who would have guessed that those four would be parents? Who can say they can endure with the fights of their sons, Izaya and Shizuo?

ShizuoXIzaya; TsugaruXPsyche; DelicXHibiya

**Warning: **Yaoi, M-Preg.

* * *

><p>"Tsuki! I guess you remember where your room was, right?" Psyche smiled while waiting for Tsugaru to open the door. He giggled when the bright new house was shown to the teenager.<p>

"I…think I remember." Tsuki smiled shyly while closing the door behind him, and putting the shoes in the corner, along Psyche's and Tsugaru's.

The brunet left the stroller folded on one corner and continued to hand Shizuo to the blonde, going upstairs and disappearing.

"He's probably going to change his clothes." Tsugaru explained, after all, Tsuki had only met Psyche once.

"He's really beautiful, nii. I think you made a great choice by staying by his side." Tsuki commented once he made sure Psyche wasn't going to hear a thing. Tsugaru's face went red after hearing that sentence.

"We..Well…Thank you, I guess. But yes…I fell in love at first sight. And he just deserves the best. So I try to do anything to stay by his side. And then, he gave me Shizuo."

"And he looks just like you." Tsuki smiled sheepishly while caressing the baby's head.

"I'd loved it if he had looked like Psyche. But…Psyche is happy, and me too. So there's nothing to worry about." Setting his eyes in the distance, the blonde sighed once. "Ah, mother wanted to tell me something, but she wasn't able to."

"Ah!" Tsuki's eyes widened, remembering an important thing. "Yeah! She gave me a letter which I wasn't allowed to read. She told me to give it to you."

"Okay. We'll set it later. I think you are really tired now. After all, from France to Japan there are quite a lot of kilometres and hours. I will leave your bags in your room, okay?"

Tsuki smiled and nodded, following the blonde upstairs, while carrying the lightest bag, the other being held by the older man. Shizuo was awake, but he was quietly staring into his father's shirt.

The room was just like Tsuki left it. They hadn't changed anything, and the only new thing was the stuffed animal lying on top of the bed. It's white colour contrasted against the grenade-red walls. The teen smiled and went to embrace it. It was soft and beautiful. Even if he was too old for stuffed animals, the teddy bear was just too adorable to be ignored.

"You like it?"

Nod.

"Glad you do." Tsugaru smiled. "Psyche spent all of his little free time sewing it."

Tsuki's eyes widened in surprise, and a beat-red blush crept to his cheeks. "Really?"

"Yeah."

It also smelt like Psyche.

"Well, I'll leave the bags here. I think a lot has happened to you, so you can rest a bit. I think Psyche wanted to bake some cake or some cookies. You can come afterwards. This _is_ your house after all."

The teen nodded again. He didn't know any words that would suit the moment, so he rather shut up. Tsugaru closed the door behind him, and Shizuo just stared at his 'uncle' with great curiosity. Then he giggled.

Looking out of the window, Tsuki smiled. The street was the same. It was cold but the sun was shining. He had just arrived too late for snow. Nothing had changed at all. He smiled when he saw some neighbour running down to the town centre.

He felt strange. So much had happened, and in so little time, the poor boy wasn't able to tell where he was now. He had left France after staying almost half a year there, why? He didn't know. Maybe it was because he had troubles understanding the language. He was good in maths and chemistry. Maybe physics too, but languages…those were his weak points. But maths were the same in French, Spanish, Swedish or Japanese. In America they taught the same things than in Australia, and so did they in Germany. Numbers, numbers, more numbers and letters. But still, his mother wanted him gone. Nobody told him anything more, and now he was trusting his brother with it. His brother and Psyche…

The sound of a guitar made the teen snap back to reality. The riffs and harmonies…They all melted into each other, making the electric sound be perfect in every way. The echoed sound made the house beat with every note, and Tsuki could feel his heart pounding against his chest, in rhythm with the music. Then, Shizuo started crying.

"Psyche!" Tsugaru shouted. Tsuki went to the hallway. "Stop it, please! Shizuo's crying. Not only you woke him up, but he's also hungry!"

Afterwards he disappeared downstairs and made the sound stop. Tsuki felt a bit disappointed. The blonde head reappeared with the brunet behind him, giggling as always. Then he blinked at Tsuki and stuck his tongue out in a childish way.

"You should be more careful while Shi-chan's still a young baby." Tsugaru tried to correct Psyche's behaviour, but the pout was still there, so he just stole a kiss from the childish pink-lover boy. He immediately blushed and giggled, pretty surprised by the action. Slowly, he melted into Tsugaru's arms, clinging to them and plugging his tongue, with closed eyes.

Tsuki decided it was the right moment to go back to his room, not wanting to interrupt their privacy. He hadn't thought they'd be so open, so he blushed while sitting on his bed, looking out of the window anew.

* * *

><p>"Roppi!" Delic shouted. The wind was blowing against his face, but he didn't care. He ran towards the dark-dressed figure and embraced him. Roppi stayed firm and his expression didn't change at all. Hibiya eyed him suspiciously, but Delic just started carrying his bags, smiling.<p>

"How are you, Roppi?" He asked. Hibiya felt out of place, so he just started caressing his stomach, feeling the kicks.

"Fine. Thank you." He smiled. Or rather, smirked. Hibiya sighed. He didn't understand anything anymore. And it just bothered him to no end.

"I assume you talked a bit with Hibiya, right?" Delic asked anew.

"Yeah. Well, not really. I didn't really have time." Roppi said. "But it is okay. I will have plenty of time to get to know him." He turned around.

"Right, Hibiya?"

_Smile_.

"Yeah…I suppose." Hibiya sighed.

There was no way he was going to live with _him _in one house, right? He just sighed as he stepped into the car, falling asleep until they arrived home.

"Hibiya?" Delic asked. The poor brunet woke up, trying to recall what had happened. Then he remembered.

"Roppi is already home. You fell asleep, so I decided to let you here for a bit. But everything's alright now. Roppi is in his room. And I'm going to beg you, please,be friendly to him. I already noticed you two don't get along. But, please! Just try! Try, try, try, Hibi-chan! Just like I know you can do it." He said, slowly approaching Hibiya, and kissing his lips softly. He earned a blush from him.

"I will try, okay?"

And he tried. As soon as he got home, he went to the kitchen. There was a cake left over, so he cut one or two pieces, and prepared tea and biscuits to go with it. He put it all in a big, round server. He put orange juice, and two sandwiches, and he felt Delic smiling at his back. Then, he took the server and tried to walk to Roppi's room. It was a flat, a very big one at it, but it was still easy to walk around.

Knocking twice at the door he slightly opened it, just to find the teenager on the bed, reading a book. He had left the luggages on the floor, and he smiled when he saw the young man.

"Wow…thank you Hibiya!" He said. The 'prince' just smiled back as he left the food on the night table.

"I'm guessing Delic already explained you-"

"Yeah! And I love your house, Hibiya!" He said. And then, he suddenly hugged the other brunet. Hibiya blushed and sat with him on the bed.

"Is this Izaya?" He asked. "Delic told me about it. It's wonderful!"

Hibiya nodded. It was a good start, after all, but he somehow could feel that it didn't come from Roppi, but rather from Delic. The host must have taken the chance he was asleep to tell him what to do.

"I hope you will be very happy with Izaya." Roppi said. But Hibiya noticed that something was wrong with the kid. His eyes were teary, and his voice shaky, so he got surprised when the teen suddenly hugged him, tears rolling quietly on his cheeks.

"W-What?"

"_T-Thank…you._" Roppi sighed. "Hibiya…you can't imagine what it means to me that you and Delic have decided to let me live here with you. I love you, I love you Hibiya! And I hope we will get along. Just the thought of being accepted so greatly as you did makes me get new hope."

Hibiya gasped. Roppi was referring himself to the incident back at his hometown, right? The thought alone broke his heart. The poor kid must have had his reasons, and after all, he was just a teen. Hibiya smiled. Maybe he would try not to start a war with Roppi, and make him feel home and safe.

Yeah. Then they'd be a happy family!

* * *

><p>"Hibi?" Delic smiled while saying those words. He was having a day off after so many busy days. He just smiled while hugging the brunet next to him. "Wake up…"<p>

"Ngh…" The 'prince' wasn't looking so eager to stand up at all. He just rolled to the other side, with a frown on his forehead, eyes tightly closed.

"Is something the problem? You look so troubled." Delic asked, caressing the black locks of hair falling on the other's face.

"Ngh…" Again, Hibiya only grumbled some words, and then he let out a helpless whine.

"Hibiya? Wake up, Hibiya!" Delic quickly jumped off the bed, kicking the covers aside and leaving the brunet exposed to the morning cold. Three months had passed by.

Three quiet months. They were already in May, and the sadness of the winter had already disappeared, leaving room for spring, and now the warmth was noticeable. They were almost in summer, and Delic sincerely thanked god for it. He hated it when winter was so cold. And he didn't think it was too good for Hibiya, even though it had nothing to do with it; he just couldn't help feeling bad about it.

His relationship with Hibiya had also changed. The other young man tried as hard as he could to adapt himself to the new situation given, and it had come out pretty well Roppi was most of the time…_absent_?

Yeah, that was the word. He spent all of his time sitting in his room, not going out at all. When Hibiya tried asking him why he didn't try to make some friends, he just answered he really didn't need some. Delic laughed at that scene, since Hibiya wasn't the most indicated to talk at all. Hibiya, who had spent eighteen years looking over his shoulder at the other children. Delic had been the only one who tried to get close to him. And even if he wanted to deny it, he had to recognize it started out pretty strange.

'Just a sentence, huh?' He thought while looking at Hibiya's motionless body.

_"Look at that boy sitting there! Who would want to be his friend?" A little boy shouted. "He's so boring, and ugly! A monster!"_

_"Don't say that…" The magenta-eyed kid said, smirking. "He doesn't seem to be so horrible."_

_"Well, then you're the only one that isn't scared of him. Try to be his friend, then…let's see if you don't get eaten by him, huh? Maybe he'll kill you at night. They say he does it." The first boy said. The magenta-eyed boy gulped down._

_"Well…what if I win? What if I lose? Let's make this a bet."_

'Well, it's not the time to think about those things. In the end I ended up falling in love with him, huh?' He thought.

"Ouch!" Hibiya was dragged away from his sleep; he suddenly tried to incorporate himself, hurting himself in the process. "Delic! It hurts!"

'What? Is it…'

"Let's go then." Delic smirked. He picked Hibiya up, bridal style, and kicked the door open.

"What are you doing? I'm wearing my nightwear! Drop me immediate-Ouch!" Hibiya shouted in pain, something was hurting him. And he was imagining what it could be.

"We're going to the hospital. We don't have time to be changing your clothes. You're due…" Delic smirked, feeling his heartbeat hard against his chest. "Besides, I thought it was your dream to be held like this, wasn't it?"

"Ahm…" Hibiya blushed. "Come on! Hurry up!"

The moment they got out of the room, Roppi's door slammed open, and the teen came out. He was already dressed, and had his boring expression on his face. 'Typical' Thought Hibiya, but he wasn't in the best state for thinking. He felt like being burned from the inside, and the pain was starting to be more and more noticeable.

"I'm coming with you!" The teen said, just walking to the door and opening it, going to the stairs and quickly going down, to the car. "You drive, Delic. I'll stay behind with Hibiya."

Delic nodded, handing Hibiya to Roppi, who also held him bridal style, almost losing his balance, but regaining it quickly and stepping into the car. He started to fan the prince, smirking at him.

"Even if you wanted, you can't drive, Roppi." Delic smirked, starting the car and racing with it as quickly as he could to the main highway.

"You're wrong." Roppi stayed as calm as he could, not losing his nerve, continuing to fan the almost asphyxiating boy. "I may not have a driving license, but I can drive with cars. I used to do it back then."

"You may have done it, but I won't let you my car. Even less if you don't have a driving license!"

"Well, who says I drove my dad's car?" Roppi smirked.

"What do you mean…?" Delic's expression changed. The way the boy said it gave the whole sentence a new meaning. "You don't mean…"

"My friend's car. I don't know who you were thinking about, but it wasn't definitely a lover or something." Roppi laughed at his statement.

Delic just mumbled some incomprehensible words. He wasn't so sure about what Roppi had said. He was known for using everybody as a sex toy. The boy was sure troubled, but the thought of having him by his side, watching him, calmed him a bit down. After all, they were only rumours, and he couldn't base his accusations in merely talking, right?

"Hang on, Hibi-chan! We're almost there!" Delic smiled, spotting the hospital. Good he had known a short-cut.

"Don't call me…" The prince left the sentence incomplete. He was aching. Roppi continued to fan him, losing interest in anything going on inside the car, and preferring to look out of the window.

"We're here." Delic carried the prince to the hall. The doctors immediately recognized him, so they put Hibiya in the stretcher and carried him to the halls. Delic stayed behind; he knew he'd get to enter later.

"Let's go to the waiting hall, huh?" Roppi said, not even finishing his sentence when starting to move forward. Delic just sighed, flipping up his phone and calling Tsugaru and Psyche.

Then, he let himself fall on the chair, next to Roppi.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you so much for your reviews! \(*O*) They make me soooo happy! And I'm glad you're liking this story! :D :D :3_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Durarara! It is Ryohgo Narita's. I don't win any money with it, and it's just for fun. So, Enjoy~

**DrrrKink Prompt: **Psyche and Tsugaru meet and are now expecting a baby; Delic and Hibiya are also expecting one. Who would have guessed that those four would be parents? Who can say they can endure with the fights of their sons, Izaya and Shizuo?

ShizuoXIzaya; TsugaruXPsyche; DelicXHibiya

**Warning: **Yaoi, M-Preg.

* * *

><p>"Delic? Would you mind coming in?" The nurse said, not quite going out of the door. The magenta-eyed blonde nodded, standing up almost immediately and smiling at Roppi, who just returned the smile without much interest.<p>

"Good luck, I guess." He added. Delic smiled and made his way to the hall. The prince was currently discussing with the doctor, affirming that the position he had to take was too embarrassing for someone like him.

Delic giggled and eyed the raven suspiciously, wiggling his eyebrows. "Too embarrassing? You didn't seem to care about positions back then."

"SHUT UP!" Hibiya was in a foul mood once again. The ex-host could understand it, he was probably in pain, and it wasn't nice to be in pain.

"Okay, calm down, Hibi-chan!" He went to the 'prince's' side and caressed his clenched hand. The warm touch made him shiver a bit, but after a while he calmed down.

"We are going to wait until you're ready to get on with the Operation, okay?" The doctor smiled. "Until then, we are going to assist you. It's going to hurt, I won't deny that, but…"

"No! If it's going to hurt, then I don't want to do it."

"Hibiya! Don't be stupid!" Delic scolded him. "Of course you're going to do it. Do you want to die, huh?"

"Um…no." Hibiya looked at the ground and then lied down on the stretcher, clenching his hands to the sheets.

"I'll be right there, next to you, so you don't have to fear anything."

"Ah! It hurts! Izaya's kicking a lot!" Hibiya shouted. Delic smiled tenderly.

"That's good." One of the nurses said. "After a while, you're going to start contracting. Then it'll stop. So calm down and resist. If you want we can give you something to make the pain wear off, but I don't recommend it. Not really."

"Okay…let's wait then. Maybe the pain will be more bearable later." The golden-eyed boy said, smiling a bit and resting his head against Delic's chest. "Agh! He kicked again!"

* * *

><p>Roppi sighed. He had heard Delic speaking with some friend on the phone, but he was gone now. Hibiya was inside, with the ex-host by his side.<p>

He somehow felt _jealous_.

At least they were feeling happy with each other. Roppi smiled at the thought, his blood-red eyes lost in the distance; the smile that curved his mouth shone with a tad of sadness; and he, almost unconsciously, started brushing his left hand against the dark jeans.

In those three months he had spent away from his home, he had somehow felt out of place. He liked the little town, it was nice, had everything he needed, and the big city, full with neon, red districts, parks, tall skyscrapers and other things that made the teen feel helpless was only thirty minutes away. He could always take Delic's car if he felt like it; but still, everything was so different for Roppi, he couldn't even think of any solutions.

Bored, the black haired boy searched his pockets for something interesting to play with. Slowly, his hand encountered a metal surface. Cold, soft…It was just his old phone's structure. One he had destroyed by accident, but kept it with him because he felt pity for it.

Thinking of phones made him actually think of the humans that owned them. His mouth took a disgusted expression. He hadn't really gone out to the streets in the past three months. He agreed with Hibiya to go with him to buy things for Izaya once (Delic had probably just asked his boyfriend to be polite). It was a really…_silent_ journey to the shops and back home.

He didn't hate Hibiya. He even liked him a bit, but he couldn't get the feeling away. The one that made him feel uncomfortable. He felt Hibiya hadn't really accepted him in the beginning. He was probably afraid of him, but…who wouldn't just be?

Feeling that fear, Roppi just wanted to stay away from him. He didn't want to cause more trouble than what he had caused, so, in the end he would just spend endless hours in his room, reading or doing some other stuff. He tried to stay away from the happy family.

A tear ran along his cheek, rolling, leaving behind a salty and warm feeling. He had always hated that way of thinking of him. Sure, he tried to be kind and all, but he just couldn't change it.

Hibiya and Delic didn't know it, but most of the time, he just skipped class. Went out in the morning, and stayed outside until both of them had left. Then, he'd return and stay home until the afternoon. Sometimes, he just took his bag and went out for half an hour, returning then, making it looks as if he had gone to school.

And just because he didn't want to be pitied by the others. He had experienced it before, with sentences such as 'Look, his parents must be ashamed!', 'He's so horrible. Almost like a blood-drinking monster!', 'I'm scared of what will become of him'.

All those sentences…those accusations…He just didn't want to be pitied by the others. What was the best way to avoid it? Not meeting them, right? He knew he was wrong, but he couldn't think of another, better solution.

"Ah!" A shrill voice shouted. "Shi-chan's sleeping face is so cute!"

Roppi's thoughts got interrupted by the family that entered the hall: A tall blonde, blue eyed, and really handsome. His manly features stood so in contrast with the black-haired boy that was next to him. He had a childish face, pink eyes and beautiful raven hair. They were pushing a stroller with a baby inside. Next to the odd pair, there was another boy. He was younger than the brunet. Blonde hair, a bit darker than the other one's, and red eyes, hidden behind a pair of glasses. He was wearing an absurd-long scarf and nerdish clothing.

'Are those Delic's friends?' He thought, eyeing them suspiciously. 'They must be.' He noticed that the older pair looked really similar to Delic and Hibiya and he smiled to himself. Maybe there was someone that was similar to him, somewhere?

"Ah! There's a visitor!" The black-haired boy shouted. He smiled at him, with a heart-warming smile. "Are you with Hibi-chan and Delic?"

'Hibi-chan?' Roppi had to laugh at the absurd nickname. He had heard Delic call Hibiya like that, but it was mostly to tease him. The brunet had meant it for real.

"Yeah…I'm living with them." He just replied, losing his interest really quickly.

"Oh! So you're Delic's guest at his house! How nice!" The boy smiled. "I'm Psyche!"

"Roppi."

"Nice to meet you, Roppi!" Psyche smiled. He was too loud for Roppi. But he tried to smile and continue talking to him. "This is Tsu-chan! And Tsuki-chan is behind me!"

'Does this guy '-chan' everything?' Roppi thought, he was so annoying!

"Oh, all right."

"Is Hibiya alright?" Tsugaru asked.

"Yes. He was a bit worried, because he said it hurt, but I'm guessing he'll be alright. I didn't want to come in…I mean…I've got nothing to do with them."

"But you're living with them, aren't you?" The blonde asked.

Roppi rolled his eyes. Those were the friends of Delic and Hibiya. He should trust them, shouldn't he?

"Well, I am living with them, but I…don't really like talking, you see." He chose the wisest thing that occurred to him.

"Oh, okay. We won't bother you anymore." He smiled.

Roppi noticed the younger blonde eyeing him, from behind. He was blushing, not really hard, but the pinkish tint _was_ visible. He didn't seem an outgoing person, like Psyche, or like, a bit lesser, Tsugaru. He seemed to be a really introverted guy. He watched as the pair sat down, next to him. Roppi couldn't help but look at the baby Psyche was playing with. Even if he disliked kids, he had to admit it was really cute.

"Is this your son?" He asked.

"Yeah! Shi-chan! Shizuo!" Psyche smiled. "He is three months old. But he is really brave. He only cries when he's not next to us…" The smile turned to a pout. "But it's okay!"

"Shizuo? That's a cute name." Roppi let out a soundless, dry, short giggle. Afterwards, the windows caught his attention anew, and he ignored everything what was happening next to him.

He leaned against the plastic chair. Why in the world wouldn't they have more comfortable chairs? There were persons who sat there for hours, for example, himself. He was hungry, and bored, and he most certainly didn't know what to do. He looked around and noticed the blonde boy wasn't there.

"Uh…excuse me…Psyche?" Roppi said, trying to remember the brunet's name. "I am going to buy some food downstairs, from the vending machine. If Delic comes out and asks for me, tell him that I'm still here."

Psyche nodded, smiling and continuing to play with Shizuo. "Oh, wait!"

Roppi turned around, looking back at him.

"Tsuki also went to buy food, but…his sense of orientation isn't really the best in the world. If it isn't much to ask, could you look for him? He left half an hour ago, and we're worried."

'Have I been spacing out for half an hour? That's…bad.' He giggled. "Of course I can."

Roppi shook his head, taking the elevator. How could a teenager have bad sense of orientation? That was just stupid. Not only he was hungry and bored, he also had to look for that stupid teenager. He sighed.

"Well, maybe it will entertain me for a bit." He sighed, going out of the elevator after the previous 'ding' sound.

He ran out, and immediately collapsed against another person. Both of them fell to the ground, and Roppi made sure he was okay and hadn't gotten hurt. Afterwards, he checked the other person and recognized the blonde from upstairs.

"Oh, so you're here." He said. The other boy blushed, still sitting on the ground. There was nobody there, so he didn't really pay attention to where he was sitting. "Psyche was looking for you."

"Oh…yeah. I got lost."

"They supposed that's what had happened. So, they told me to look for you, since I was going to buy some food." Roppi explained. He pierced the other boy with his blood-red eyes. Red against red.

"Yes! I was looking for food, too, but I didn't find it."

"Are you really that helpless?" Roppi laughed. The other looked hurt. "Let's go together, then."

Tsuki stood up and walked next to the brunet.

"Do you live with Hibiya and Delic?"

"Ah, I think I made myself clear back then. Yes. I do."

"Oh…so…" Tsuki blushed. "You go to the city's high school, right?"

"Why do you ask? Do you want to go to that school?"

"No! I'm in high school as well!" Tsuki blushed, looking to the ground.

"Ah, must have figured that out. You are tall, but I thought you were in middle school."

"Well, I'm not. That's why I'm asking. I haven't seen you around school in the three month's I've been attending it." To be a shy boy, Tsuki was speaking really much more than what Roppi had wanted.

"Well, that's because I don't go. I skip classes. I find no interest in going to class."

"Why not? It's good for you!"

"What are you, my mother?" Roppi laughed. "Look, kid…"

"It's Tsuki."

"Tsuki, then. You don't know nothing about me. I don't want to go. I don't want to see other bothersome humans, like you. Or worse. You aren't that bad. But there are really cruel kids out there. I don't want to waste my time in dealing with them." Roppi jumped. He had said more than what he wanted to. He immediately shut up and looked to the side, eyes half closed in rage, frowning.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt that way. But it isn't that bad! The other boys are really kind and helpful. Sure, there are a few thugs, but that's in every school! Even in France."

"France? You've been to France?"

"France was the reason I returned." Tsuki explained. Roppi felt like he was being honest. He started to like Tsuki. Maybe he wasn't that bad at all. He wouldn't see him ever again, so there was no problem in telling him his life, was there?

"Huh? Say, Tsuki, do you want to return upstairs? It's pretty boring. Let's stay here for a while and talk a bit. There's nobody there, anyway."

"Uh…okay." Tsuki smiled and sat down on one of the horrible plastic chairs. Roppi did the same.

"So you returned from France. Did you study there for a year?"

"I tried to. But I can't speak French. I'm really bad when it comes to languages. I can't even speak English properly. Plus, they were really mean to me. So…I dropped the idea of studying in France. I had to leave and live with Tsugaru and Psyche." He blushed when mentioning the brunet.

"So…why did you go to France? Did you go alone?"

"Nope. I went with my mother. My dad died last year, so mom told me it was best to start in a new city, to forget all the painful memories…"

"I'm sorry." Roppi said. He didn't feel sorry at all, but it was custom to say it.

"Don't worry about it." Tsuki started to open his heart to Roppi. "There, she found a new man. And it was really horrible. We hadn't enough money to keep living, even if Tsugaru helped us with financial problems…so we started to live with the man. He was kind to me, but I still didn't manage to speak French, so I failed at school. They sent me back to Japan. And now I'm here…"

"I see. So, we both have a similar background." Roppi smiled.

"Yes?"

"Yeah…well, not the same, but I also live with my cousin, because of my family."

"What?"

"I…I'm not good when it comes to school. I'm lazy, and I get bad grades. Not that I care. But, my grandparents were really strict with it. And they hated me. They made me feel unwanted. My schoolmates laughed about my grades, and I really hated everything. Plus, they found out…that I had a relationship with one of the teachers."

"WHAT?" Tsuki was really surprised. He hadn't had a relationship ever, so hearing that made him feel nervous for Roppi.

"Nah, it's not that bad. I really liked her, but I didn't love her. It was nice while it lasted. When they discovered us, they fired her. Her social status dropped quickly, and everyone started to say bad things about her. And about me. My grades didn't change at all. But hers…her way of thinking changed a lot. And after much thinking about it, she invited me to her house."

Tsuki frowned.

"She told me that she loved me. But that she couldn't manage it, and that I should leave her alone. She broke up with me. And the next day she went away. I don't know where." Roppi smiled. "I was hurt. I mean…it wasn't that bad! If she had loved me, then she would have stayed with me, but she didn't give a damn about me."

A cold laugh filled the room. Tsuki shivered.

"Nah, it's all right. I don't care at all. I mean…she was only with me for my looks." The blonde had to admit he found Roppi attractive and pretty, so he imagined why the teacher had gone out with him. "But well…"

Tsuki shivered. While Roppi had moved his arm, he saw the bandages around it. He shivered anew.

"Those…bandages?"

"Ah…I tried to take my life afterwards." Roppi admitted. Tsuki's red eyes widened and his mouth opened widely.

"Close your mouth. Flies are going to enter if you keep it like that." The other blushed when he noticed it. "Yeah, I know…pathetic."

"Do…not do it ever again!" Tsuki shouted. "It's not worth!"

"Well…it's okay. I couldn't take the pressure, so I went away. And now here I am."

"Please, Roppi. Come with me. Come with me to school. I'll talk to the other students and you'll see how you're liked. And if your grades are bad, I can teach you."

"I'm a senior."

"So what? I can still help you, can I?" Tsuki smiled. "We can be friends if you want…"

"Ah, I think it's time to go upstairs. They might be worrying about us." Roppi smiled, taking Tsuki's hand and running up the stairs with him.

"Ah, Roppi! You brought Tsuki back!" Psyche smiled, leaving the baby back in the stroller. "Thank you."

"No problem."

"Ah, the nurse came out. She told us that Hibiya was almost ready now, and that you could enter if you wanted." Tsugaru said, smiling at the teens.

"Well, I don't think I'll go…it's Delic's and…Hibiya's turn to be alone, and I'd ruin the mood."

"Why do you have such a depressive image of you, Roppi?" Tsugaru asked. "You won't ruin the mood at all. I bet they're going to be happy if you enter and show them how you want to be part of the family, right?"

Roppi looked at the ground. Then at the wall, afterwards at the ground again. After a while he decided to sit down on one of the plastic chairs. "I'll wait until he's giving birth to enter. Then I won't be there much time…"

"As you wish." Tsugaru said, smiling.

* * *

><p>"Hibiya! Hang on. You're almost there!" The doctor cheered the prince out. He was having a hard time breathing, and his pale face was full with sweat drops. He was disgusted by the state he was in, but he couldn't say a word, hence he didn't have enough energy to do so.<p>

"Well, I'd be really happy if you helped us to undress him, Delic." The doctor said smiling. Hibiya blushed and shook his head.

"No way. If you're going to undress me then I don't want to give birth." He shouted. Delic inclined his body towards the 'prince', his mouth reaching the other's ear. Hibiya's heart started to race.

"_Why not? Is it your body? You don't have to feel ashamed of your beautiful body, Hibi-chan._" He whispered in the most sensual way he knew. Hibiya blushed till his ears.

"Ah…N…Ngh…" He moaned when Delic bit his ear.

"_You see? They won't give a damn, and I want to see your sexy self, Hibi-chan…come on!_" He whispered again, not even waiting for a response, before moving his hands to the pyjama shirt, undoing each button.

Hibiya squealed, trying to move from those skilled hands, trying to get away from it, but he couldn't.

"Shall I remove his pants as well?" Delic asked, smirking. Hibiya shook his head, almost pleading with his look, but it did nothing on the heartless Delic. Once he got the approval of the doctors, he attacked the little prince, jerking the pants of, with only one pull. "Underwear?"

"No! Please…stop…Hnggh.." Hibiya shouted, almost moaning, and blushing, his whole face red.

"Ah, let the poor boy alone." The doctor teased. "I think we can work like this, if not then we'll inform you and you'll have the right to continue harassing your boyfriend."

Delic smirked and nodded, taking Hibiya's hand.

"At least you don't feel any pain, right?" He asked. Hibiya nodded, shutting his eyes, while the doctors put the curtain, impeding him to see anything.

"Don't worry, we put him anaesthesia, so he won't feel a thing."

And it went by really quickly. The doctors shouted to them that everything was being all right, and that Izaya would be born really soon. Hibiya didn't feel any pain at all, he just felt stressed. But they were right; hence almost a minute later, a cry echoed the room. Delic squealed and Hibiya sighed in relief.

"Yeah!" One of the nurses squealed. "He's super cute!"

The cry didn't stop until a bit later, after they cut the umbilical cord. But they didn't get to see him after a minute, when the nurse gave Hibiya the naked baby.

Hibiya almost gasped. The kid was really pale, almost like him, and his hair was black, jet coloured. Just like Sakuraya's. He squealed and looked at Delic.

"He…He looks like you!" Delic smiled, caressing the newborn's lock of fine hair. Izaya had his eyes closed, and was now yawning. The nurse came and helped the pair to wrap the baby up.

"He…is…like Sakuraya!" Izaya opened his eyes. They were crimson coloured, a very unique shade of colour, which made Hibiya's heart stop. "LOOK DELIC!" He kissed the baby repeatedly.

A nervous smile escaped the blonde's mouth. "Yeah…I see!"

"I love you, Delic! I love you, Izaya!"

"He was born on the May 4th, blood group O, and his name is, Izaya Orihara, right? Son of Hibiya and Delic Orihara, right?" The nurse said, smiling. Both of them nodded and smiled.

"As soon as you feel confident enough, you can leave, Hibiya." They said. "If you hadn't noticed, we really got a quick way to undo all the operations we made, so you're really healed by now, although you might have a bit of problem with walking, huh?"

Hibiya nodded, not quite paying attention on what the girl was saying. He just smiled and stood up, leaving with the help of Delic.

"HIBI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN~~~~!" Psyche squealed when he saw the pairing getting out. He immediately ran to them and kissed their cheeks, including little Izaya's.

"HE LOOKS LIKE YOU, HIBIYA!" He continued to squeal. "He's so cute!"

"Ah, it looks like we forgot your presents at home, we're sorry!" Tsugaru said, scratching the back of his head. "We'll give them to you when we return, okay?"

"Don't worry about it." The ex-host said, his hand continuing to caress Izaya's head.

Delic smiled, and Hibiya nodded, sitting down on the plastic chair. Roppi went to them and hugged Hibiya.

"Nice job, Hibiya. Wouldn't have expected less from you." He said smiling and caressing Izaya's head. The baby giggled in approval.

"Ah, let him meet Shizuo!" Psyche squealed again, rolling the stroller to their side and picking up the little baby. Hibiya watched expectantly. Izaya had started to cry, moving his arms in a very furious manner, but calming down quickly.

Psyche laid Izaya next to Shizuo, who had been crying since Psyche left his side. The cries made Izaya start to cry, too, but after a while, he discovered a source of warmth, hence, under Shizuo's covers. He tried to get close, and then, Shizuo snapped.

The brown-haired baby frowned, his eyes closed, as he opened his arms, taking his thumb out of his mouth, and hugged the other newborn, holding him close. And so, Izaya calmed down as well, closing his baby arms around the older's body.

And then, Hibiya fainted.

* * *

><p><em>MOTHER OF GOD! 50 reviews? That's the most I've gotten on any fic...I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUUUUUUUUUUUUUCH! *hugs all of her reviewers until they choke* :D :D :D :3<em>


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Durarara! It is Ryohgo Narita's. I don't win any money with it, and it's just for fun. So, Enjoy~

**DrrrKink Prompt: **Psyche and Tsugaru meet and are now expecting a baby; Delic and Hibiya are also expecting one. Who would have guessed that those four would be parents? Who can say they can endure with the fights of their sons, Izaya and Shizuo?

ShizuoXIzaya; TsugaruXPsyche; DelicXHibiya

**Warning: **Yaoi, M-Preg.

_The first part of this chapter will be Flashback scenes on how Tsugaru and Psyche met. :)_

* * *

><p>Psyche smiled, he was really happy for the new school year to begin. He really wanted to see his old friends, who he couldn't meet in the holidays. He glanced at the building in front of him, and walked in happily.<p>

The raven-haired teen was just overall excited, so he didn't even see his other classmates, he just headed for the presentation, in the big hall. Some girls were already sitting in the front, but he didn't like being the first in everything. He was much laid back than the other boys. He hated being on the extremes, and he knew it, so he just passed by without being noticed.

If that could be said, of course. Since being a small kid, Psyche had always loved pink. Many girls in his class found this cute, but his male classmates just found that another thing to laugh about. But he didn't care. After all, his closest friends accepted it.

The teen just chose a seat and randomly sat down, waiting for his class to appear. Some of the seniors passed by and randomly waved at him. The pink-eyed boy just waved back, smiling widely. The boys giggled and continued their way. And then, Psyche felt a pat on his back, and he turned around to see his best friend.

He was accompanied by the rest of the clique. They all sat around him and patted him on the back.

"How was your holiday? I see your choice about loving pink didn't change at all." One of them said. Psyche just blushed, but he didn't reply…they hadn't laughed about it till now, so why the change of attitude?

"Ah, it was like always. Quite calming and-" Psyche started to say.

"Did you go on dates? I heard you were pretty popular among the girls…" His friend said.

"Which girls? Primary school?" Another one laughed. "They might think he's a princess!"

"Hey!" Psyche whined. He didn't like how things were turning out.

"No, not primary students." His friend interfered. "I heard that senior girl, ah…I don't know her name anymore…but well, you know who I mean…that popular girl…"

"Ah! Yes! Nakura's ex-girlfriend!" Another one said.

"Yes…she was interested in our Psyche…Ha, maybe that way his manliness will be shown?" His friend laughed. "So…are you interested?"

Psyche just blushed. He was used to reading love stories, in which the girl fell hopelessly in love with the prince, but…he wasn't so sure about it.

"Ah…um…well…" He just continued blushing. He had never thought about his classmate that way, more if she was older. Wouldn't her friends laugh about her?

"Anyway, speaking of dates…you know who just got a new magazine article?" The boy to his right said, changing the topic and not worrying anymore about Psyche. "That hot actress…"

"Ah, I know…" The other boys started to scream in, and shout random things about that apparently 'hot actress'. And in that moment, Psyche felt like standing up and sitting three rows behind them. He felt totally out of the conversation, because he knew he didn't fit into those topics.

He had never taken an interest in someone, being it woman or man. He didn't care about 'hot actresses'; he didn't care about sex or drugs. Neither did he care about smoking or drinking. Maybe…just maybe…he was still mentally a five year old child?

_But Psyche felt okay that way…_

The raven sighed repeatedly.

"Ah, well…Let's go to the bookstore afterwards…I really want to buy a new romance book!" One of his friends said. Psyche smiled. He loved going to the bookstore, he didn't know why, but he just did.

He wanted to talk and add something, but in that moment, the director spoke to the microphone and everyone had to shut up and pay attention. Psyche smiled; he hoped school would already end to spend some time with his friends, which he hadn't really seen in the holidays.

* * *

><p>"Did you see that teacher? He looks retarded!" Psyche was walking to the library, his friends all behind him. He looked at the sky. The day had been pretty tiresome. In the end he ended up getting in the same class as his best friends, but the rest of the group had ended up being in the other class.<p>

He laughed along as the others continued to laugh about everyone. He felt out of place, and he didn't like the feeling at all. He just sighed and looked to the front.

He spotted the bookstore. "I'm going forward, since I don't want to waste your time by looking at what I want to find…It's really hard to find, so I will probably spend much time with it." The others nodded and smiled at him. Psyche held his schoolbag and ran to it.

He entered the bookstore and got hit by the scent of books. He smiled and chose a random shelf to look around, sighing, happy to have gotten ridden of his bothersome friends. He rested against the shelf and fell to his knees.

He had hated the day so far. Too bad his friends had changed. The summer, the hormones, it could be everything. Or could it be that most of them already had girlfriends and all kind of things, while he just didn't? Summer had changed everything, and certainly, Psyche missed the conversations they had before the school had ended. Was it that he was still a kid? But he didn't feel like growing up. He was serious about many things, but he just felt unsure about all the other things…

There was nothing wrong with that, right?

Then, he noticed a book's title. He really liked the author, so Psyche just stood up and went to pick it up.

And his hand met with another.

He looked to the right. Next to him there was a really tall blonde, with blue eyes, and a blue button-up shirt. He wore jeans with it, but it still felt as if he was an old man from a Japanese story. Psyche blushed.

Then he noticed he was standing to a really handsome young man. He blushed even more and hissed at himself for being so vulnerable.

"Ah…Ah…I'm sorry!" He said, bowing. "I didn't really see you."

The blonde smiled. "Don't worry about it. It seems that we have the same taste in literature, huh?"

Psyche blushed even more. Why was he feeling like that in the first place? He nodded. "I really liked the author's previous book…"

"Oh, you liked it? I didn't really pay much attention to it. But I prefer the first series he wrote the best." The blonde smiled.

"Ah! I really liked them, too. I find the author's way of expressing himself really good, so I read every book he writes!" Psyche giggled. He took the book and started reading it, taking a glance at some of the pages.

"Oh…maybe I'll buy it." He said. The blonde looked disappointed.

"That's the last one…I had been saving to buy it…" He laughed.

"Oh!" Psyche felt bad suddenly. He hadn't even entered the library to look for it, in the first place. It had been a coincidence, after all. "It's alright! You were looking for it. I just saw it by chance!"

He handed the book to the blonde. "Ah, don't worry about it…I really don't mind not buying it now. I can wait until it comes again." His smile was really beautiful, according to Psyche. He heard some giggles and loud voices and immediately recalled that his friends also wanted to come to the library.

"Uh…those are my friends…" He said to the stranger, looking at the ground. "I don't want them to find me."

The blonde smiled, and giggled a bit. "There's a music store nearby. We can pass by and you can hide there."

Psyche's eyes widened. "You…like music?" He blushed. The blonde nodded.

"Let's go! I wanted to buy a CD, too." He giggled eagerly as he went out of the store, running quickly, so that his friends wouldn't find him.

"Ah, that's much better now…" He said to the stranger, while resting against the wall. "I don't really want to keep listening to their conversations about sex and alcohol…"

The blonde smiled tenderly. "That's pretty astonishing. Most of the teenagers just love that, right?"

"You said it yourself. Most. But I'm not like that. I'm not interested in it at all." He looked at the blue eyes in front of him.

"You have pink eyes!" He blushed. Psyche nodded.

"Are they contacts lenses?"

"Nope. They've always been like that…" He blushed. "My name is Psyche!"

"I'm Tsugaru." The stranger introduced himself. "Nice to meet you."

"The same! I just finished my classes…so…"

"Oh, you're in high school then?" Tsugaru asked, smiling. "Which year?"

"I'm a junior. You?"

"Oh, I left high school last year. I'm a freshman in college." Tsugaru smiled. "It's nice knowing someone in this city…"

"You aren't from here?" Psyche asked.

"Nope. I just came to study in college. I'm totally new to the city. My parents are currently busy with my brother. I helped around as much as I could, but I felt that I didn't want to bother much more, so I moved away…" Tsugaru scratched the back of his head.

"Ah! That's okay! That way I can give you a tour around the city!" Psyche said smiling. After realizing what he had said he immediately blushed.

"That's a great idea, Psyche! I'd love to. Maybe if I knew my way around I'd make some friends…" Tsugaru smiled. "It's quite boring to deal only with the people you study with."

"I know what you mean…my friends…they all changed." He sighed, looking sheepishly at the ground. "And they even started to laugh about my pink colours…"

"Well, let them laugh. I think it fits you. You look cute." Psyche blushed even more. Why did that stranger have such an effect on him?

"Well…I think it's time for me to leave…" Psyche said. "After all, I have things to do."

"Okay…here…" Tsugaru took his phone out. "Have my number. I really want to know the city…"

Psyche blushed and stayed frozen for some seconds. His heart started beating fast. Did the blonde just mean it? But…he was so annoying!

"Is something the problem? Can I have your number as well?" Tsugaru smiled kindly while looking at the brunet in front of him. Psyche shook his head to 'wake up' and smiled. Then he handed him the number on his phone, saving Tsugaru's.

"Well…glad to meet you…" He said while turning around and running to his house. He was really happy about everything that had just happened.

* * *

><p>"Psycheeeeeeeeeeeee!" Tsuki shouted. He was currently dressed in nothing but his dark jeans, his shirt lost somewhere in the mess of his room. It was currently too hot to do anything with it, so the teenager had decided it was better to leave it lying upstairs.<p>

Tsugaru had to go on a business meeting in the neighbouring city, really far away, so he had decided to entrust Psyche and Shizuo to Tsuki, thinking the teenager could do everything alone. But, that was proving itself to be a real challenge.

The young man, only six years older than Tsuki, was enjoying a bubble bath right now. And Tsuki was taking care of the five months-old Shizuo. Or Shi-chan, how Psyche liked to call him. Shizuo was usually a quiet baby, but he was now hungry. Or he needed to be changed. Or he just had a bad dream, the poor teenager had no clue about babies. But the thing was, Shizuo was crying. And really loud. So loud, each one of the shrieks was blasting the poor blonde's ears.

Psyche knew perfectly how to do that kind of thing. Just by looking at him he nodded, taking him to his own room and feeding him. (He declared that he needed his own privacy when feeding Shizuo, and he didn't feel like being observed by third-persons; even Tsugaru had restrictions!). Other times, he just took him to the bathroom and changed his diaper. Really fast. Tsuki knew he wouldn't have done it any better it where it him. Others, he just took him in his arms and rocked his arms. Then Shizuo fell asleep and stopped crying.

But that was none of the cases right now. Tsuki had been left alone with Shizuo in his care while Psyche was bathing. He could even hear him sing from downstairs! Tsuki's heart skipped a beat. He didn't know how to make Shizuo stop from crying, and the bubbly raven-haired boy seemed to be too busy to hear him.

He sighed. "Psyche! Uh…Roppi was going to come by really soon!" He shouted again, but he got no response.

He sighed. It looked like his trip to the library with Roppi would be destroyed. He would have to explain it to him. But he knew Roppi would understand. Even if he didn't look like it, he was a pretty sensitive guy. In the end, they got along pretty well. Tsuki introduced Roppi to all his schoolmates, but he ended up spending time with him. He liked the brotherly figure he gave off. And Roppi ended up making friends on his own.

But it was summer break now. And they had time for each other, without studies interfering. Roppi had planned a trip to the mountains with his new friends, and he had invited Tsuki to tag along, so now they were going to the library to research the area, to have as much fun as possible.

"Uwaaah!"

"Ah, Shi-chan!" Tsuki shouted, taking the baby in his arms. "Don't cry so much…Your mom will be here really soon…If he finishes his bath, that is…"

Shizuo clenched to his chest, as if he were afraid of something. "Uwaaaaah!" he continued.

"Ah, Shizuo…I'm sorry, but I don't understand the baby language…Psyche does…so just wait a bit…Please!" Tsuki whined. He was desperate. He didn't know what to do, but he didn't want to see the poor little baby crying like that.

"Ah, you give me no other option, Shi-chan!" Tsuki sighed, his red eyes covered by the sinking eyelids. "I'll have to do it myself."

He sniffed the air. Nope. It looked like Shizuo was clean. What did Psyche usually do? Ah, rock his arms.

He took Shizuo in the most careful manner possible, and he rocked his arms, trying to hum a sweet song. Shizuo hiccupped, but he continued crying afterwards. And Tsuki's phone rang.

[Incoming call from 'Roppi-senpai'] It read on the ID. Tsuki sighed once again, and with one hand, he approached the phone to his ear, holding it by tilting his head to the side, his blonde locks falling on his face, under the glasses. The poor teenager hissed some words.

"Hey, Tsuki?"

"Y-Yes, Roppi?" He sighed. "Shhhhh!" He told Shizuo afterwards.

"Is there some problem? I hear crying."

"A-Ah…Shi-chan won't stop crying and Psyche is bathing right now…"

"Good that Hibiya usually takes care of that stuff and I don't have to hear Izaya crying. _Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_" There was a loud sound in the background. "Okay, I didn't say anything…"

"A-Ah! Are you coming over?" Tsuki smiled at the phone.

"Yes…I'm already on my way, I'll be there in about ten minutes, so wait for me."

"That's the problem…I don't think I can go to the library if Shizuo keeps crying like this." Tsuki explained.

"You'll have to interrupt Psyche's bath. But don't worry, I'll wait by your house until you're ready…" Roppi said. "Oh, my battery's low, so I'll hang up. Bye."

'God…interrupt Psyche's bad?' Tsuki blushed just at the thought. He knew how the bubbly boy was, and he knew the way he'd react. But he had to do it, for Shi-chan's sake!

The teenager ran upstairs, with the baby between his arms. He took good care not to run over or trip on the ebony stairs, and he tried to go slow enough not to break something. He knocked at the bathroom door, and entered, closing his eyes.

"Aaaaaah…P-Psyche!" He shouted. "I'm not looking, I swear!"

In the bathroom, the raven-haired boy was just sitting on the bathtub, the water filled with pink bubbles, a bit of soap all over his face. He blushed when he spotted the blonde, but once he saw the baby he was carrying he understood.

"It's not a big problem if you look, Tsuki!" He said. "After all, it's not like it's the first time you see something like this or so…Open your eyes…"

Tsuki doubtfully and slowly opened his eyes. He sighed in relief when seeing Psyche was being covered by all the soap bubbles. But it was still embarrassing.

"Ah…Roppi is coming over in ten minutes, and Shizuo is crying! His diaper is still okay, so it looks like he's hungry and I don't know how to give him milk by filling it into the feeder, so…"

Psyche blushed. But nodded otherwise. Then, he gestured Tsuki to approach him, and he gracefully stood up from the tub.

"Ah!" Tsuki backed away, his eyes widening and a blush creeping to his face. "C-Cover yourself, Psyche!"

"Wow, you're blushing!" Psyche didn't seem to mind the fact he had nothing on. "How cute!"

Tsuki just tried to look to another angle. Suddenly, the wall looked much more interesting. But the blush wouldn't disappear. He handed Shizuo over to Psyche. The baby didn't hesitate once. He knew he was in Psyche's arms, and immediately stopped crying. He approached his mouth the Psyche's nipple and began to suck. He calmed down, being fed. Psyche didn't sit again, he just stood there, looking carefully at the baby, and caressing his head with the other hand.

"Ah, I want to bathe with Shi-chan! But I want Tsu-chan to come, too! We'll definitely have to do it when he comes back." He said to Tsuki. Tsuki just continued shocked and blushing. "Thank you for helping out, Tsuki!"

He leaned forward and kissed his brother-in-law on the cheek. "And have fun on your little date with Roppi."

"I-It's not! It's not a d-da-date!" He shouted, blushing even more. After a second, he decided to leave the creepy Psyche behind and close de door behind him. He would never trust the 20-year-old man again! And he was going to complain to Tsugaru.

The doorbell rang, and the poor teenager had to run down, to open the door and great his black-haired friend. Roppi blushed, and then Tsuki noticed he hadn't a shirt on.

"Aaaah! I'm just going to kill myself! Why…do these things happen to me?" He sniffled. "Wait here, I will get a shirt. You can help yourself if you need anything."

Roppi just laughed. "You don't have to worry! I like what I see." He chuckled. Tsuki just blushed even more, and then he regretted having that confidence with Roppi. He hated it when his friend laughed about him!

* * *

><p><em>I'm taking suggestions as to which scenes you want to see with little Shizuo and Izaya. Otherwise, I'll skip until the next part of this story! :)<em>


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Durarara! It is Ryohgo Narita's. I don't win any money with it, and it's just for fun. So, Enjoy~

**DrrrKink Prompt: **Psyche and Tsugaru meet and are now expecting a baby; Delic and Hibiya are also expecting one. Who would have guessed that those four would be parents? Who can say they can endure with the fights of their sons, Izaya and Shizuo?

ShizuoXIzaya; TsugaruXPsyche; DelicXHibiya

**Warning: **Yaoi, M-Preg.

* * *

><p>Tsuki smiled. In the end he had gotten everything ready. Psyche came out of the shower with nothing else but a towel around his waist, causing both of the teens to blush pretty much. They had to face it, Psyche was really young, and he looked really great, too.<p>

But both of teens had survived it. They went to the library and afterwards went to have ice-cream. It was summer, after all! Roppi kept talking about the area, insisting in that they should investigate a lot. He wanted to have fun like he hadn't had fun _ever!_

Roppi was Senior, Tsuki was a Sophomore. But school had ended, and since Roppi came too late to school, almost when it was ending, and he didn't go to classes up until meeting Tsuki, his grades had been really bad. He had improved, but he just came late. So he was going to repeat.

Tsuki was a good boy. He didn't want to cause him any harm, but inside, he felt happy. It wasn't like he wanted his friend to lose a _whole_ year! No…but, he was able to spend more time with him, because Roppi had stated he wanted to go to a faraway university. And Tsuki wanted to spend more time with his friends. All his classmates were abroad, and the other ones who had stayed in the town, weren't that close to the glassed-teen at all. He sighed.

"So…we go tomorrow, right?" Roppi smiled, licking a drop of ice cream that was melting. Tsuki nodded.

"Are you excited, Roppi?" He asked. Slowly, bit by bit, their confidence had increased, and he didn't feel like trembling to get the words out, they just flowed naturally.

"Yes…it's the first time I do a trip like this…My grandparents often took me to places, but in the end it was just more pressure for me, so I started to fake, in order to stay at home." Roppi smiled. "But this time it won't be like that. I just know it!"

"It's an old summer house in the field, right?"

"Yes! It's beautiful. Typical Japanese…I'm kind of excited. Being so close to the big city, and living in a far big town, it's like something…new." Roppi smiled. He was so excited his hands moved on their own, and they brushed Tsuki's. The black-haired teen pulled his hand back really quickly, giggling. Tsuki didn't notice it, at all. He just shook his head and continued to walk.

"Let's do something fun after you finish your ice cream." He suggested. "Do you want to see some stores or something? We could also go to the city…it isn't really late, and it's really close by train."

Tsuki smiled. "Let's go to the city. I want to buy some books."

Roppi nodded, changing the direction of his steps and smiling happily while looking at the sky. It would be such a great holiday! He hadn't had so much fun ever, so he was pretty excited. Tsuki just straightened his red T-Shirt, smiling at Roppi and adjusting his glasses.

* * *

><p>"Ah! Shi-chaaaaaan! Don't eat that! Its just dirt." Psyche shouted. He had been playing with the baby in the garden, but he got hungry, so he left him alone for some minutes, observing him from the kitchen's window. He thought of his kid as such a cute kid, he usually had to hold himself from squealing.<p>

But it was tiring as well.

Psyche left the kitchen and ran to his son's side, stopping him from eating the grass and the ground. Shizuo looked at the pink-eyed young man, his eyes full of curiosity.

"Ah, you're dirty now!" Psyche scolded him. "There are much better things to do, Shizuo…why do you eat the earth?"

Apparently, the kid found the words funny, so he giggled and laughed. The laughter made Psyche's heart melt away, and he lifted the brunet kid from the ground, planting a kiss on his forehead and spinning around with him.

"Shi-chan is so cute! I feel like I'm really spoiling myself!" He sighed. Not only his kid was cute, but Hibiya's too. Those two were the cutest kids on earth. When they were together, though, they didn't do much. Psyche had expected them to do cute things, but they just slept.

He really wished for Tsugaru to be there, with him. He loved his lover so much he could burst in happiness. For him, everything was great. He had the most handsome man in the world next to his side, the cutest kid, and the cutest brother-in-law, whom he liked to tease.

"Ah, I know! Let's take a bath, Shi-chan!" Psyche giggled. The kid giggled with him. "I will take the little paddling pool and you can bathe in the garden?"

Shizuo giggled, and Psyche picked him up, taking him to his and Tsugaru's bedroom and sitting him on the king-sized bed. He changed into some red swimming trucks and went to the garage. There, he had everything else that didn't fit into the house. He found the pool and took the plastic surface out to the garden. Good it was already inflated. He filled it with water from the hose, and put the baby in.

Shizuo plashed with the water, really enjoying the summer feeling he was getting. He giggled and giggled even more, and Psyche just caressed his head. He had already taken a bath, but he didn't mind getting sprinkled, if it was so funny like it had been.

"Wait until you're a bit older and then you'll enjoy it even more."

He walked a bit around the garden, leaving Shizuo with the low levelled water. The fence was covering everything, but he still enjoyed it. He felt warm, so he just yanked his shirt and tossed it to the ground. He would pick it up later. The weather was just so holiday like…

"Ah…maybe next year we'll go to the beach, Shi-chan! You'll see how fun it'll be." He told the baby. "Ah, so romantic! I can walk along the beach in the evening…holding hands with Tsu-chan! I love him so much…"

He sighed. He hated being alone.

"Really, you're so lucky to have Tsu-chan as a father, huh?" He told the baby. "He's so great, and so handsome…I really got nervous when I met him, but he was so kind to me…He's always been so kind!"

He sighed once again, the baby was looking at him with widened eyes, as if he were understanding everything. He stopped splashing around, as well.

"Ah, I hope you find a real nice partner, too, Shi-chan…" He smiled. "I want you to fall in love with them, and be happy! Ah, the wedding! Then I'd be a mother-in…father-in-l…" He got confused.

"Well…you know what I mean, right, Shi-chan!" He told the baby then he ducked down and kissed his cheek. Shizuo giggled and laughed happily.

"They should treat you right, and make you happy…Ah, now I wonder who it will be…No…I shouldn't be worrying about these things now. You are still six months old, after all."

He giggled, laying on the ground, he loved everything so much…

But then the telephone rang.

Psyche looked troubled. He looked right and left, before centring his attention on the little baby splashing water like crazy. He sighed. Tsugaru had called him.

The young man ducked down and smiled at Shizuo. "Looks like you'll be spending some time away from home, huh?"

Tsugaru had said he needed Psyche by his side during the meeting or something like that. Psyche didn't understand it fully. But he had to go now, so the only option was to leave Shizuo in Delic's and Hibiya's house. Tsuki and Roppi would go in two days, so they wouldn't be having much trouble. Tsuki was able to stay alone for one day, right? Besides, he knew Hibiya would be happy to have Shizuo there. Besides, Izaya would be with him, so in any case, he wouldn't get bored.

But he needed to call them first. He took Shizuo out of the paddling pool, holding him close and drying him with a blue towel. Afterwards he changed his clothes into something warmer, so that the baby wouldn't catch a cold.

Then, while packing some things into a travelling bag, he took the phone and called Hibiya. While it rang, he moved around the room, with a curious Shizuo staring at everything he did. He smiled at the baby but lost attention quickly, because in the other line, Hibiya had picked up.

"Good day. Orihara residence here…"

"Hibi-chan?" He asked.

"Aah, Psyche." His tone changed to a more friendly one. "What is it?"

"You see…Tsu-chan was in a meeting right?"

"Yes. Roppi told me that Tsuki was alone with both you and Shits-I mean, Shizuo." Hibiya smiled.

"Yeah, that's right. But now, Tsu-chan called. And he told me that I had to go to where he is for three days or so. But I don't want to leave Shi-chan alone at home. Tsuki is going to go on a trip with Roppi and his friends, so…"

"You want to leave Shizuo here?" Hibiya smirked on the other side of the line. Delic face palmed but continued watching the television.

"Yes, if possible." Psyche smiled.

"Of course! Just…bring the milk you usually give to him when he isn't feeding of you or something. And all what he usually needs. Afterwards we'll take care of him!" Hibiya smiled.

"Really? T-Thank you so much, Hibi-chan! You're my saviour." The magenta-eyed boy said.

"No problem. Just bring him over when you are ready. And have a good time with Tsugaru."

Psyche hung up and smiled at Shizuo, getting his things ready and packing Shizuo's in a smaller bag.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the line, Hibiya smirked. He was standing in the living room of their big flat. Delic wanted to watch TV, so the raven had let him do as he pleased. And now he was watching a new episode of a really stupid series. Hibiya didn't understand how the blonde could manage to endure that torture, so he just stood up and checked Izaya.<p>

The black-haired baby was asleep. Deeply asleep. He was in his crib, sucking peacefully on his pacifier. The 'prince' caressed his cheek and thought about his parents. They didn't know about Delic, even less about Izaya. He knew they hated Delic, because of his reputation as a host, so Hibiya got too scared to tell them anything. In the end he finished university and went away, not telling anyone where, and cutting all cords with his brothers, sisters and family overall.

He kind of missed living in a big house like where he lived. He missed having servants do all the job for him, and he missed being surrounded by all the things he loved. But he couldn't equal the two things. He preferred living in a smaller flat, (but it was still pretty spacious), without servants, paying for everything he needed, and with two persons he loved.

"You'll be having company, my dear." He told the baby. Izaya opened his red eyes and looked curiously at the other raven-hair. He giggled in response, opening his mouth widely, closing it again.

"Aww! Delic! Izaya yawned! Look! How cute!" Hibiya shouted. Delic laughed and stood up, turning the television off and running to the prince's side.

"He's sweet." He told Hibiya, kissing his forehead.

"I know."

The telephone rang once again, but this time it was Delic the one picking it up.

"Who's there?" He asked.

"Roppi."

"Ah, Roppi. What is it?"

"Well, you see…" Roppi started to explain. "Psyche called Tsuki and told him that he had to go away to see Tsugaru, so now Tsuki has to stay alone at home for one day, because after tomorrow we're going on that trip, remember?"

Delic made an approving sound, telling him to continue.

"Can…Tsuki stay with us? I mean…I don't want him to stay alone, you know? Besides, then we can continue preparing all the things for the trip."

"Ask Hibiya. I don't really know. We will have Shizuo around, too…So I don't know…"

"But…Well, tell him to take the phone." Delic did as he was told, and when Roppi explained everything to Hibiya, the prince nodded.

"Just for once, okay? We're going to be six at home, so please be quiet."

"Yeaaah! Thank you." Roppi smiled.

The three days would be such a busy days. Delic massaged his forehead, in anticipation of all the noise there would be.

* * *

><p>The door rang. Hibiya quickly ran to the door to open it. Delic was too busy complaining that he didn't notice. He was in the bedroom complaining, but in the end, they did what Hibiya wanted.<p>

The prince ran with Izaya in his arms and opened the door, just to reveal a pink-beaming Psyche holding Shizuo in one hand and holding Shizuo's and his' bags in the other. Hibiya grinned at him.

"Well…Thank you so much, Hibi-chan!" Psyche smiled. "I hope Shizuo won't be much of a trouble for you."

"Ah, don't even worry about that. I'm really happy I can get to be with him for three days." Hibiya grinned. Psyche didn't notice any of the ill-intentions of the prince, so he just handed over the brunet baby, kissing him one more time before handing over his bag, too.

"Good! Well then, I'm off. Otherwise I won't catch the train. Have fun, please." He waved at the baby, and turned around, leaving for the empty street. Psyche looked at the sky. He smiled. At least he was having some time off. Maybe it wasn't so bad that Tsugaru had suggested having him over.

Hibiya continued smiling at Psyche until he disappeared into the elevator. Then, he turned around, both babies sleeping in his hands. He smiled at them, and closed the door behind him. Delic appeared on the doorframe, his expression softening once seeing both kids being so peaceful.

"Well, if they are going to be so peaceful I guess I won't mind them much." Delic said. Hibiya smiled, laying the kids in Izaya's crib. They were still sleeping, and it didn't look like they would be doing anything else.

"Ah, it's alright." Hibiya said. "They are sleeping now, so for now, let's unpack Shizuo's things."

Delic giggled. "You look so enthusiastic over this. Don't you have enough with only Izaya?"

Hibiya turned around, his expression darkening. He looked fiercely at the blonde. In that moment, Delic knew he had done something wrong.

"Well…I'm with my son-in-law right now. Of course I look enthusiastic. Look at Shizuo. He's the replica of Shitsuo, just with blonde hair. My Izaya is like Sakuraya. This way we-"

"-Will honour your ancestors. I know the story, Hibiya." Delic sighed. "But…it's a bit stupid."

"W-What?"

"You don't know their feelings. Of course, they're just six months old, and three. So they can't feel anything but warmth when they get close to their mother. You know?"

Hibiya nodded, still looking a bit shocked.

"Well, and not only they are really young…We aren't in the middle ages either. You can't think Shizuo will be your son-in-law because you don't know what will happen to him when he gets older. Same goes for our Izaya. They are too small for that, you shouldn't be influencing them. If you do that, then you are a bad mother, Hibiya." Delic scolded the raven hair.

"…" Hibiya stayed in silence, but Delic knew he was holding back his tears. He knew too well how the prince hated it when people scolded him.

"I didn't mean to be so harsh about it, Hibiya, but you are blinded by that story. I know how much you appreciate your ancestors. And I understand how important it is. But I don't want you to make mistakes because of it. I'm not telling you to deny that goal you have in mind, but please…be a bit more…"

Delic had to shut up because tears were already filling up in Hibiya's eyes.

"Are you crying?"

"No…I'm not crying." Hibiya said, brushing his tears away. "I guess… you are right."

"You see?" Delic smiled. "Before you meddle yourself in other people's love lives, you should worry about yours first."

Hibiya blushed. He nodded.

"Do you get what I mean?" Delic smiled, caressing the raven's hair. Hibiya nodded.

"Good."

"Delic…I…" Hibiya blushed. He smiled at the blonde, looking up at him. He hated it when people saw him cry. It was so shameful…

"Waaah!" Izaya began to cry. His cries woke Shizuo up. The other baby seemed to understand the black haired one's problems, so he just hugged him. Izaya calmed down; at least for a while. Shizuo didn't let him go, he continued to hold him close to his body. Delic just stood there confused, looking at Hibiya.

"What?"

"I think he's just hungry." Hibiya said, picking Izaya up. The baby closed his mouth against the prince's nipple and began to suck peacefully. Hibiya blushed, along with Delic.

"You're just too cute." He told him, ruffling his hair. Hibiya blushed even more. "I want to do that too, you know?"

The prince really felt like fainting now.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Durarara! It is Ryohgo Narita's. I don't win any money with it, and it's just for fun. So, Enjoy~

**DrrrKink Prompt: **Psyche and Tsugaru meet and are now expecting a baby; Delic and Hibiya are also expecting one. Who would have guessed that those four would be parents? Who can say they can endure with the fights of their sons, Izaya and Shizuo?

ShizuoXIzaya; TsugaruXPsyche; DelicXHibiya

**Warning: **Yaoi, M-Preg.

* * *

><p>Tsuki rolled over. He pulled the sheets over his cold body. It was cold. Even though it wasn't winter nor autumn yet. It was late summer and the blonde was really enjoying the last days of his break.<p>

The window was closed, so were the sun-blinds, but the teen still felt the street lights making its way through the small opening. He smiled, still half asleep. If he managed to close his eyes in that moment, then he'd manage to fall asleep and continue sleeping till late. He felt so lazy, he couldn't even think properly.

He tried to reach the night table with his hand, touching it clumsily. His glasses should be somewhere spread on it. After endless tries, he just decided to forget about it and continue sleeping.

But the door opened.

His half-closed his eyes, trying to adjust them to the coming light. In the frame of the door, there was a small figure. He giggled. Shizuo had really grown in the past years.

"Nii?" Even though he was his uncle, the little boy saw in Tsuki a brother. And Tsuki also felt that way. Being always spoiled by his parents and Tsugaru, it was nice having a change.

Soon, he heard little steps. Shizuo closed the door behind him, and then continued to run to the bed.

"Good morning, Tsuki!" He giggled, his eyes still red from sleeping. Tsuki smiled. He wasn't able to recognize him properly, but he still imagined him.

"Can I get in?" The little boy asked. Tsuki nodded and rolled over, his back touching the wall. Shizuo had a hard time climbing, but he managed it. He welcomed the warmth, and clenched himself to it.

Tsuki embraced the little boy and tried to fall asleep again.

"I had a nightmare." The little boy said. Tsuki felt pity for the poor boy. Being a kid, all those things scared him even more. When the blonde had nightmares, he would ignore them, and soon they'd be behind him. But Shizuo didn't possess that ability.

He petted the brunet's head smiling.

"You want to tell me, huh?" Tsuki said. The little boy negated with his head.

"I don't want Tsuki to get caught in it."

"I don't mind, Shi-chan." He found himself saying Psyche's nickname. "But why didn't you go to Tsugaru and Psyche?"

"Uh…Tsuki's room was closer to mine! I didn't want to pass by the stairs, because I'm afraid."

"Oh, I see." Tsuki embraced the little kid. "Do you want to talk about something else, so that the bad dream goes away?"

Shizuo nodded.

"Oh, well…I wanted to sleep, but I can sleep later. What do you want to talk about, Shizuo?"

The little boy giggled and smiled. "Say…Yesterday I was with mom…And he…"

Tsuki smiled. He found it adorable when Shizuo called Psyche 'mom'. He found it reasonable, as well, but it was still weird. He giggled.

"What did Psyche say?" Tsuki said, smiling and ruffling Shizuo's hair.

"Ah…Mom said…that he loved Dad!" Shizuo smiled.

"Well, I think that's natural. You can see it just by observing how they act with each other. They care about each other, they kiss, they do lots of things together…" Tsuki explained. He really worshipped the relationship Tsugaru and Psyche had. They really loved each other since they first met, and Tsuki just asked himself how they were able to do it. He sighed.

"Oh…so…love means…" Shizuo started to ask. "Love means that I like being with that person and doing things with them?"

"Sort of." Tsuki giggled.

"Ah!" Shizuo giggled. "Then I love you, Tsuki! And Psyche! I love Tsugaru, and Izaya even if he always teases me; and Delic, and Hibiya! Roppi scares me a bit, but he's sweet to me. I love Roppi, too! And Shinra is a bit creepy. He is always asking stupid things, but I love him, too!"

Tsuki had to laugh.

"Tsuki? Why are you laughing?"

"Ah, it's nothing. You love a lot of people, but you are misunderstanding. Psyche and Tsugaru's love is different. It's like…when you just want that person for yourself. And you kiss and do more things with each other. You don't feel like that with other persons, that's why that single one is…um…special."

"Ah! I understand! Then…Uh…then I don't love anyone?" Shizuo sighed.

"Well, Shi-chan…You're pretty young. With just two years you can't really get that feeling. You'll acquire it when you grow up, so don't worry." Tsuki smiled.

"Do you have it, Tsuki?" Shizuo asked, cuddling more to him.

"Do I have what?" The blonde replied.

"Love?"

"Ah…" Tsuki's heartbeat started to increase. "W-Why?"

"Well, I've looked at you. You are just with Roppi. Could it be that you want Roppi just for yourself? Have you kissed Roppi? Do you love him?" Shizuo asked.

"W-What!" Tsuki almost choked. "No…No…N-…It isn't like that, Shi-chan. Roppi and I, we aren't in love."

'Not that I know…Right?'

"Oh. But does Tsuki have someone he loves?"

"Y-Yes…Well, it's not love. It's 'like'. But I like someone, yes."

"Ah! Then you are just like Tsu-chan and Psyche-chan, right?" Shizuo smiled wholeheartedly.

"No. Sadly it's not like that. I like that person, but it's unrequited. But, you shouldn't be worrying about that kind of thing, you know? You will go to kindergarten today, and you'll meet new people and make friends! Isn't that nice?"

"Uh…just because Izaya is there. Shinra goes somewhere else. But I don't want Izaya to make new friends. I'm always alone, because I don't know how to approach them!"

"Don't worry, Izaya won't do that. And you'll find new people yourself. It'll be nice, you'll see."

"What will you do?" Shizuo asked.

"Ah, I'm meeting Roppi today. We're going to the beach. It's only one station with the train, so it's all right." Tsuki smiled. "He said he wanted to enjoy himself before the vacation ended."

"You see? You're always doing things with Roppi! I think Roppi is in love with Tsuki!" Shizuo smiled.

Tsuki had to blush, and he hid his face with his pillow. "Don't say things like that, Shizuo! We should sleep, otherwise you'll be tired afterwards."

He pushed the toddler to his side, embracing him. Shizuo snuggled close to the warmth and soon closed his eyes, falling asleep. Tsuki laughed a bit at what the kid had said. It was just ridiculous. Roppi and him had always been friends, nothing more. And there wasn't anything else to it. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, too.

* * *

><p>When Tsuki woke up, he wasn't able to feel anyone close to him. He rolled around on the bed and reached for his glasses, putting them on. He lazily looked around the dim-lit room, and once his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he read the clock. It said that it was 6 o'clock.<p>

He had slept enough, he decided, so he tried to stand up, failing first, but after waiting for some minutes to fully wake up, he managed to overcome the dizziness.

He was hungry, so he decided to go downstairs to the kitchen. But when he opened the door he didn't expect to see the whole family there.

Tsugaru was busy cooking something, looking back from time to time to smile tenderly at Psyche. The latter was sitting by the table having an interesting conversation with Shizuo, who was sitting on his lap, his arms around Psyche's neck. Tsuki smiled tenderly, sitting by the table.

"Ah, Tsukiii!" Shizuo shouted, prolonging the 'i's.

"Good morning Shi-chan!" Tsuki smiled. "Good morning Psyche. Good morning Tsugaru!"

The pair nodded, smiling and returning the greeting.

"Are you excited, Shi-chan?" Psyche smiled, caressing the brown hair. The brunet nodded, cuddling against his 'mom'.

"We'll accompany you to the kindergarten, but…" said Psyche. "But my shift today is pretty bad." He pouted.

"Ah! I can pick Shizuo up." Tsuki offered.

"Really?" Psyche smiled. Shizuo smiled too. "But…"

"Don't worry! I'm sure Roppi will understand. Maybe we can pick him up together and do something afterwards!"

"Yaay!" Shizuo approved. Then he continued to eat his bowl of cereal. Psyche squealed. Tsuki smiled and ate a bit.

"So, where are you going today?" Tsugaru asked, sitting down at the table as well.

"Ah, Roppi should be here anytime soon. We'll be going to the beach. It's only one station from here."

"I see. You are quite close to Roppi, aren't you?" Tsugaru smiled. "I think that's nice. According to Delic he has really changed."

"Yes, yes! That's because Tsuki loves Roppi!" Shizuo said smiling. The mentioned teen had to blush.

"I-It…It isn't like that!" He shouted. "I…"

"Aww! You shouldn't worry about it." Psyche smiled. "I think you'll make a cute pair. All these years and you haven't evolved into something more! What a pity!"

Tsuki hid behind his hands. "I've never thought of Roppi that way! You're wrong! I think Roppi doesn't feel like that neither!"

"Well, let's drop the subject. Your phone is ringing." Said Tsugaru. Tsuki hadn't even noticed it. He quickly picked it up, accidentally pressing the 'loud' button.

"Tsuki! I'm on my way." Roppi shouted into the cellphone. "lease wait for me outside. I have something I want to give you."

Before Tsuki was able to say something, Roppi had already hung up, making Tsuki blush. Everyone was looking at him, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Well then…I'm off!" Tsuki tried to say. "I…Ah, have a nice day, Shi-chan! I'll be there to pick you up."

"Have fun with Roppi!" The three of them said in unison. Tsuki ran upstairs, taking all what he needed with him and rushing out of the door.

He brushed his blonde hair, adjusting his glasses and carrying his bag. He waited outside, on the street, but he still could feel Psyche and Shizuo watching him. Those two where obsessed with the idea that he was in love with Roppi.

'Ah-A…I…I shouldn't be thinking about those things!' Tsuki thought. 'It's no fun. I should be thinking about other-'

"Hey!" Roppi said. He was already there. Tsuki's heart skipped a beat. He had to blush but continued to where the black-haired teen was.

"Ah, let's go, otherwise we won't catch the train!" Roppi smiled. Tsuki nodded and started to walk, without looking back. "Do you have everything?"

"Y-Yes…I do."

"Nice." Roppi smiled, growing silent. "Ah, I want to have fun today."

"Me too." Tsuki smiled. Usually they were open with each other. They started talking and talking and wouldn't shut up, but that day, Tsuki felt too timid, and Roppi was just weird. He sighed, trying not to think in what Psyche had told him.

"Ah, my grandparents called earlier." Roppi said. His expression was a sad one and the blonde felt bad for him.

"Oh! I'm sorry! But it wasn't anything bad, was it?"

"No. Well, I discussed with them. They said that I shouldn't have gone away. They said Delic wasn't worth it. That I should return back to them. They told me that they were sorry. Or something like that…" Roppi said, looking at Tsuki.

"What? B-But…will you…will you return?" Tsuki asked. His heart was beating fast. He didn't want Roppi to go away! He had been his closest friend for almost four years. Why…

'Why am I feeling this way?' He asked himself. He didn't want to hear the answer.

"Ah…I'm sorry Roppi! But…I told Psyche that I would be picking Shizuo up! It's after two o'clock, so I think I'll have time." He quickly avoided the subject. "Do you mind coming with me?"

Roppi negated with his head, smiling at the blonde and sitting at a bench. Without really thinking, they had arrived at the station. The train would be arriving soon, so Tsuki just smiled, waiting.

"I…I remember this station really well. Every time I come here, I remember when I met Hibiya." Roppi smiled. It looked like he was feeling a bit down. "I wasn't really eager to live with them, because I knew Hibiya hated me for what I had done. He thought I was a bad influence for Izaya…"

"B-but."

"I wasn't. And living with Hibiya hasn't been so bad. In the end, after he saw me crying, he understood that I was just a teen who had bad luck, and…well, he accepted me." Roppi smiled. The train arrived so they just entered it, showed the ticket and sat down.

"I see." Tsuki looked out of the window. He couldn't look Roppi in the eye without feeling awkward. He didn't know why he was acting like that.

"About my grandparents…"

Crimson met with crimson. Even if he was hiding behind a mask, Tsuki knew Roppi was acting serious. He tried to smile, in order to warm him up.

"They told me that my cousin had gone away. My cousin was the best in everything, and they had good hopes for him, but he just went to America, with another girl. They told me that he had married her, even if they had opposed to the idea. They said that I was the only one left. They didn't like Delic, so they always pushed him away. Not that he minded. But I did. They were always pushing me away, too, so I hated them for it. But now…they want me back."

"Well, maybe…it will be better for you to go back, Roppi." Tsuki sighed. He knew he didn't want that, but…

"No. I'm used to my life here. I like living with Delic and Hibiya. Izaya is really cute, too, so I love him! And the most important things are here, with me." Roppi blushed. Tsuki looked at him in the eye, wondering about what he was thinking. He felt his heart beat against his chest.

"But! Roppi! It's really the best if you go away! Your grandparents live in an area in which universities are really good! You could have a better chance than here."

"It won't do, Tsuki. I…I don't want to go back. Even if I just lived in another house, it wouldn't do for me. I hate them, they hate me. And I don't want…to lose." Roppi stopped midsentence, looking at Tsuki in the eye. "You don't understand, do you?"

"Huh?"

A pair of lips brushed against Tsuki's. The teen immediately blushed, not knowing what to do.

'Roppi…Is…kissing me?' He blushed. The raven had his eyes closed, so Tsuki decided to close his' too. He gave up, blushing and feeling Roppi's lips lightly against his own. It was sweet. Nothing too serious. It was a bit wet, too. He blushed even more and pulled back.

"What…What was that for?" He said angrily.

"I don't want to go away, because I love you. I don't want to lose you, because you are my most treasured thing in the world, Tsuki…" Roppi smiled. "You don't understand, do you? When I had to look for you, in the hospital, I was bothered. I hated that, why did I have to take care of you? But when you told me what had happened to you, and when you listened to me, I came to like you. I really wanted to be your friend, and you did so many things for me! I…I…I haven't felt that special in my whole life. Just because of you…and so, I fell in love with who you are."

Roppi locked his lips with Tsuki's one more time, surrounding him with his arms, embracing him, and pulling him close.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for the reviews! And happy new year to all my readers! May this new year be a good one, and I hope that all of your wishes get fulfilled! :D nwn \(^_^)_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Durarara! It is Ryohgo Narita's. I don't win any money with it, and it's just for fun. So, Enjoy~

**DrrrKink Prompt: **Psyche and Tsugaru meet and are now expecting a baby; Delic and Hibiya are also expecting one. Who would have guessed that those four would be parents? Who can say they can endure with the fights of their sons, Izaya and Shizuo?

ShizuoXIzaya; TsugaruXPsyche; DelicXHibiya

**Warning: **Yaoi, Previous M-Preg.

* * *

><p>In the end, the beach was closed. It got dirtied, and somehow, bathing was un-thinkable. So Tsuki and Roppi couldn't get to what they wanted. Tsuki had really longed for the ocean, but he understood it really quickly. Roppi was a bit pissed-off at first, but his expression softened once he looked at the other teen.<p>

"Well, we can always have a walk and eat ice-cream!" Tsuki tried to cheer the dark-haired boy up. Said boy forced a smile, but began walking anyway.

"Ah…I'm really worried for Shizuo." He said. "He went to my bed this night. He had a nightmare, and he's afraid of Izaya leaving him alone."

"I don't think that'll happen." Roppi smiled. "Besides, today will be a great chance for your Shi-chan to make friends. Izaya didn't go to kindergarten today."

"Huh, what?" The spectacled boy shouted.

"Well, Izaya got a fever, and Hibiya didn't want the other kids to get ill."

"Wow, that's really kind, coming from Hibiya." Tsuki laughed. Roppi laughed along, too.

"Not really, I guess he was thinking something like 'I don't want the other commoner kids to receive my Izaya's virus.' Because he thought the other kids were unworthy of those virus, so yeah." Roppi joked.

"I guess so. But how come he doesn't think of me or Shizuo and Psyche and Tsugaru as commoners?" The blonde asked.

"I don't know. I guess he likes you. But I can't help to feel sorry for Delic. He's always ignored by him…makes me wonder why he chose to stay by Hibiya's side…"

"Huh? You don't approve them?" Tsuki asked.

"It's not that. I do. But Hibiya's family didn't approve Delic. He was a host, and such a 'commoner' was not worthy of their child, so he had to run away with my cousin. Still, I think he sometimes regrets it. And that's why he acts that way towards him." He explained.

"Wow, it's a real problem to be rich, I think…" Tsuki smiled. "I prefer to be just like I am."

"Ah, yeah…" The red-eyed boy looked to the sea, and got lost in thought once again.

* * *

><p>"Shi-chan! Get ready!" Psyche shouted from the kitchen. Soon, he had a little boy's arms around his legs. He turned around and ducked down, smiling at him and kissing his cheek. The boy blushed.<p>

"I'm ready mom." The brunet boy said.

"Good, so, now let's go, okay?"

"Will you work today?" The boy asked. He giggled when he felt a pair of strong arms hold him from behind and lift him. Tsugaru was playing with him. He laughed in the most adorable way possible.

"Yes. I have to work, but I'll go after I leave you in the kindergarten." Psyche touched Shizuo's nose. "Tomorrow you can come."

"Yeah!" Shizuo smiled. "I love being there! It's full of music, and Erika's really kind to me!"

Psyche's expression turned to an awkward one. He looked at Tsugaru and glanced back at Shizuo.

"She hasn't been teaching you strange things, has she?" The black-haired young man asked, his expression being a really funny one.

Shizuo giggled. "Don't make such a face! She told me that when I grow up she wants to teach me some things, but I can't ask about them, so I'll keep silent."

"Uh…I'll have to speak with her…" Tsugaru said, dropping Shizuo carefully on the floor. The four year-old kid ran away to the door, and waited there for his parents.

"You think she'll be teaching him weird H-stuff about…you know…?" Psyche wiggled his eyebrows. "You know how Erika is…With Mangas and such…"

"Well, you're lucky she's a normal worker now. Back in my high school days she kept crazy conversations with Walker about it. It was really embarrassing. And she drew a lot during class, too!" Tsugaru laughed. "So intense…"

Psyche giggled, entwining his hand with Tsugaru's and leaving for the door.

"I don't think she'll be doing any of that. Shizuo is four." Tsugaru said. He opened the door to the small garden, and soon the little boy started running around.

"The birds are chirping, daddy!" He giggled. "It's wonderful!"

"Yes, it is…"

Shizuo glanced at their parents, who shared a small kiss. Psyche's face was flustered, so was Tsugaru's. Shizuo giggled and blushed too.

"You think Tsuki does that?" He pouted. "With Roppi?"

"Huh…" Psyche looked at his son. "Well, maybe."

Soon, they split, each of them taking one of Shizuo's hands, and so, the three of them enjoyed a nice, quiet walk to the kindergarten.

Shizuo liked it. He kept looking up during the whole journey. Sometimes, he let himself be lifted up by both of his parents, jumping and staying in the air for some seconds. Afterwards, the three of them would laugh and smile. He loved his family! Too bad Tsuki wasn't there.

"Huh…Are you excited, Shi-chan?" Psyche bubbled.

"Um…Yes…" The boy smiled. "But…I hope the schoolmates will be nice! I'm scared of them."

"Don't worry! You'll be playing, and soon you'll realize that you have learned new things and met new people. You will love it!" Tsugaru smiled.

"I want to be with Izaya!" Shizuo smiled.

"Yes! That's nice, too!" Psyche giggled, smiling at his son and helping him balance for a bit.

"Afterwards be sure to wait for Tsuki. He will pick you up. And maybe you'll do something nice afterwards!" Psyche smiled. "I have a late shift today, so I'll be home a bit later than usual. I also want to go to the doctor, too."

Tsugaru blushed. Psyche coughed. Shizuo looked up and pouted.

"Is mommy ill?" He asked. Psyche negated with his head.

"It's nothing serious. A light cold, so I will heal pretty soon." He smiled, so don't worry about me and have fun at the kindergarten."

Shizuo blushed and nodded, smiling at both Tsugaru and Psyche.

Once the three got close to the kindergarten, Shizuo let the hands of his parents, and began to ran towards the entrance. The brunet and the blonde ran behind him, giggling, but trying to keep Shizuo close. The teacher smiled at Psyche, but as soon as he saw Tsugaru, his expression changed to a curious one. He patted Shizuo's head, earning a giggle from the kid.

"Uh…" The teacher got silent, but tried to smile. "Ah, you must be Shizuo, huh? The other students haven't arrived yet, but we'll go inside soon, and you can wait for them there. You'll see it'll be fun!"

Shizuo nodded, but hid behind Psyche, who turned around, lifting him up in the air and hugging. Shizuo stayed like that, his arms around Psyche's neck, and being held by the brunet.

The teacher smiled, and turned to Tsugaru. "You are…?" He asked.

"I'm Tsugaru." The blonde smiled, but quickly got the meaning of the question. "Ah, you must mean…who I am to Shizuo? Well, I'm his father."

"W-What?" The teacher coughed, he didn't quite understand the situation. "Ah, well, he does take after you…but, he hasn't inherited anything from his mother?" He asked.

Psyche pouted at the observation. "Well, I may look pinkish and girly, but I'm still male, and no, sadly, Shi-chan hasn't taken after me…"

"Uh…what?" The teacher repeated again. He was at a loss. "You…you are both the parents of Shizuo, and both of you are male? Is there some kind of…I mean…"

"We are lovers, if that's what you mean. And I don't know if you have seen the news lately. Five years ago, they proposed an experiment to us, in order to trigger male pregnancy. Another pair also tried it; their son is friend of Shizuo. He also attends this school. After this, it's been tried a few times more." Tsugaru explained calmly.

Psyche pouted. He didn't like the turn the conversation was taking. He dropped Shizuo on the floor, ducking and smiling to him. "I think it's better if you enter the building. I'm sure Izaya will come in a while, and soon you'll make many friends." He kissed the brunet's cheek. Shizuo nodded.

"Bye-bye, mommy! Bye-bye, daddy!" He ran off, hoping Izaya would arrive soon.

After the kid was away, Psyche stood up, facing the teacher, who had waited patiently.

"Are you sure this is the best for him?" He asked to the pair. "I don't think it'll have…good results on the poor boy!"

"Uh…" Psyche pouted. "I don't agree with you, Mr Teacher! It's been proved, that a normal pair of parents has the same effect on the child as a same-sex one! I don't see a problem with it, besides…wouldn't you think divorce has a much worse effect on the children? My family is great, and we balance everything as best as we can. My brother-in-law also lives with us, and since he is closer in age to Shizuo they understand each other better. He's also like a brother to Shi-chan!"

Tsugaru frowned. "I agree with what Psyche says. Besides, Shizuo recognizes that his parents are different than the rest, but he sees nothing wrong in it. He loves each of us, and it's the best environment for him. Izaya, his friend, also sees this that way. Our families are really close, so you can see we have someone supporting us. The doctors were pretty okay with this, and we assisted to parental classes, so…"

The teacher frowned, but nodded. "I will take a closer examination on Shizuo. But I guess you are right, there is nothing wrong if you are able to give him a good environment to grow up in."

"I'm sorry, as much as I'd love to keep on talking with you, I have to work, so please, leave it be." Psyche frowned. He turned around and went away, pretty obfuscated with the situation he had experienced. It had been the first time he had gotten such a response from someone. He hated it.

Sure, the neighbours gave him weird looks at first, but now they all were in love with little Shi-chan, so there was actually nothing wrong with it. He was really worried, but he guessed Shizuo didn't get anything from the discussion, so he just hoped he wouldn't mention anything to Tsuki.

* * *

><p>"You've been pretty quiet during the whole trip, Tsuki." Roppi said, sighing. They were currently on their way to the kindergarten. Nothing much had happened during the trip. The beach had jellyfish, so they couldn't bathe at all. They spent hours and hours looking at the sea, looking around the shops, and eating ice-cream, but Tsuki had tried to keep his distance from the raven-hair.<p>

"Huh…oh, I-I'm sorry…" He answered, digging his hands in his pockets and looking at the street's name. "If I'm not wrong, I think this is the street."

Roppi smiled, holding his hand. Tsuki quickly pulled apart, seeing how Shizuo was out of the building. But the brunet kid hadn't noticed the pair. The spectacled boy blushed, and tried to hold Roppi's hand again. Roppi just smiled, but noticed the insecurity in the other's steps. He smiled at Tsuki, kissing his cheek lightly.

"I know you're not quite sure of all of this. Please, don't force yourself and give it a thought or two. I'll await your answer." He said, starting to run in the different direction. "Maybe I was wrong by telling you all those things…"

Tsuki tried to stop him, to no avail.

Shizuo noticed Tsuki, and started to run towards him, but he immediately sensed that there was something wrong with his friend. He hugged him, getting a slow response from the spectacled teen.

"I…I won't forgive Roppi for making you sad!" The little boy cried, embracing Tsuki.

Tsuki walked silently, holding Shizuo's hand awkwardly. The little boy was not stupid enough to see that there was something wrong with his 'brother'. It was pretty clear that Tsuki had been holding his tears back, as he faked a smile so that he wouldn't worry the little kid.

The brunet didn't want to see him like that, though. How many times had it been when Shizuo ended up crying over stupid things, and Tsuki was there to comfort him when neither Psyche nor Tsugaru were at home?

"Well, Shi-chan…" Tsuki sighed. "How was your first day at the kindergarten?

Shizuo smiled. Oh, well, he could always pretend not to notice for a little while.

"It was great! Izaya didn't come, though." Shizuo pouted. "But, I still made some friends! They are nice to me!"

"Oh, that's nice! See how you shouldn't have been scared?" Tsuki ran his fingers through the brown hair, ruffling it a bit, making the kid giggle.

"I know! I want Izaya to get to know my friends!" The boy smiled, holding to his backpack while jumping happily on the streets. Tsuki laughed with him, but immediately went back to his earlier expression. A single tear rolled on his cheek.

"Tsuki-nii!" Shizuo shouted, stopping abruptly while letting his hand go. Afterwards, he embraced Tsuki while pouting. The spectacled boy sighed, ducking down and embracing his nephew properly. He really needed that embrace in that moment.

He stood up, carrying Shizuo on his hands and walking with him. The little boy had his arms around the older's neck.

"Don't worry! You shouldn't worry about Roppi. He's too stupid for Tsuki!" He pouted.

"I know…" Tsuki sighed. Shizuo smiled, laying his hand on Tsuki's cheek.

"Daddy and Mommy fight sometimes! But they always end up embracing and kissing!" Shizuo explained. "You should talk to Roppi!"

"B-But, you don't know…I mean, Roppi…is angry with me because I…"

"It doesn't matter!" Shizuo pouted.

"But, we're not together!"

"Then Tsuki should be with Roppi!" Shizuo smiled, jumping down. Unknowingly, they had ended up in front of Hibiya's and Delic's house.

"See?" Shizuo smiled. "I want to greet Izaya! Let's call!"

Tsuki had been countless of times in Roppi's house: As many as Roppi had been in Tsuki's house. It was like a ritual to them. It was pretty obvious that they'd hang around each other, but now, Tsuki was sure it would turn into something else.

He blushed. He hadn't realized his feelings for Roppi, all the time he had been with him. Without paying attention, he smiled when he saw the door opening. Hibiya appeared, with a jacket held in his right hand. He looked surprised.

"Wow…Tsuki. Ah, Shizuo is also here!"

"I came to see Izaya. And Tsuki has to speak with Roppi!" Shizuo explained. Hibiya smiled tenderly.

"I see…Well, I was about to go out, but please, feel free to come up. Izaya's already recovered, and Roppi is inside his room, as always. But he was kind of down right now…" Hibiya pouted. "Well, you know him the best, so you should cheer him up, please! I don't know what kind of things he'd do if he gets depressed…"

Tsuki's eyes shone in fear. He adjusted his glasses, and taking Shizuo with him, he ran upstairs, to the house.

"Shi…Shizu-chan!" The little raven-boy shouted while going to embrace his friend. "I'm not ill anymore, so I'll go tomorrow!"

"Yaay!" Shizuo smiled while returning the embrace. They had childish blushes on their faces, and together, they went to Izaya's room. Probably to play with Shizuo's or Izaya's cars. Tsuki sighed. Sometimes he wished Roppi and him would be like that.

Slowly, he went to the kitchen. Delic wasn't there. But he didn't feel bad, because he was used to it. He picked up some cookies, Roppi's favourites, and went to the room. He quietly closed the door behind him, so that the teen wouldn't be able to see him.

Roppi was facing the wall. He was spread on the bed, probably sleeping. But Tsuki suddenly lost all the fear and shyness he had always had, and dropping the box of cookies, he ran to the bed, staying behind the dark-haired teen, and pulling him into a warm embrace, his breath hitting the other's boy's nape.

"I-I…I was stupid, sorry, Roppi." He smiled, breathing and smelling the distinctive sweet smell that always followed him.

Roppi gasped, suddenly feeling stiff, and turning around. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

* * *

><p>Facing the black-haired teen, Tsuki sighed, trying to get a hold of his uncontrollable heartbeat. He smiled at him, with a nervous smirk, trying to think of what to say. But thoughts were too fast for his mouth to say, so he just kept surrounding the older teen with his arms, hoping he'd understand that Tsuki was in a loss.<p>

Roppi wouldn't deny it. Tsuki knew he was, or had been, crying. Everything had happened too fast, so he didn't give the younger teen the chance to prepare himself to anything. Yet, he had made him come to him, and cheer him up in his room, so the brunet couldn't be any more happier than he was in that moment. His heartbeat was frantic, and he was starting to blush. Good that he was in tears, so he wasn't able to recognize Tsuki's face, otherwise, he'd blush even more.

Shizuo was in the other room, playing with Izaya, so the blonde teen knew that there wouldn't be a problem with the kids. They were too lost in their own playing in order to realize anything else.

"Roppi…you…" Tsuki felt how his confidence grew. "You are a big idiot. Has anyone told you that?"

The other teen laughed, not daring to do anything.

Tsuki smiled again, taking a deep breath before continuing. "If anyone had asked me two days ago, I'd have responded, that I had a one-sided crush. But…I think Dada was right. I'm too clumsy. I'm so clumsy I hurt others with my clumsiness."

Roppi didn't know what to say. He didn't want to look at Tsuki, but the red walls were too boring for him, so he just kept being embraced by his loved one, smelling his perfume and smiling to himself.

"You know…the day Tsugaru appeared on our door, after finishing college, and dad opened the door, I never expected to find someone as beautiful as Psyche behind him. You could say, I fell in love with him. Love at first sight. But…Psyche was for Tsugaru. Nii has given up on so many things for my sake, there's no way I couldn't oblige…besides, Psyche was found by Tsugaru, and not by me. I never knew what to say, and I kept it quiet. I loved Psyche. Every day that passed, my love for him grew bigger and bigger, and so did my uneasiness."

Roppi's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting Tsuki to talk about Psyche in that way. His heart felt broken.

"But…now that I think back…I haven't had the same feelings. The day I met you, they drowned. But I didn't notice. Of course, since I'm so clumsy, I thought that I was just letting myself be, because Psyche had had a son. The day I heard about Shizuo, I cried my heart out. But there you were, Roppi. You looked so un-interested, and your eyes were in pain. But then, you suggested to tell each other our worries, and so I did. Since then, I haven't thought about Psyche in the same way. Only until recently, when Shizuo started to brag about you and me, I felt it. I felt uneasy, again. But it was stronger. The feeling was more pure. I could love you to my heart's content. The only thing that'd keep me away, was your rejection. But I didn't realize it until yet, where I almost lost you forever."

Tsuki rolled back, putting a security distance between himself and Roppi. Then, he closed his eyes and caressed the raven's cheeks. Roppi blushed, holding Tsuki carefully, and pressing his lips against the other's. A small peck. But it was enough to make Tsuki blush, and kiss him deeper.

"I…I decided I want to be with you. Not only now, and not only as a friend. But…as…something else." Tsuki blushed.

"Tsuki…I…don't know when this started, but…I love you." Roppi smiled, wiping his tears away and kissing Tsuki's cheek. "Will you go out with me? Will you be my boyfriend and lover? I know I'm not the best boy around. I'm stupid, I was suicidal, I didn't have good grades, I'm older, stubborn, sadistic and…I'm into things you could not imagine."

"I'm clumsy, I'm a dork in so many aspects, yet you still like me." Tsuki smiled. "I love you too, Roppi. I have always loved you even if you and me didn't notice. I don't want you to experience the same as with the teacher. I will stay by your side forever, so…yes. I will go out with you."

Roppi smiled, embracing Tsuki while entangling his legs and arms around the other's body. They both melted into a deep kiss, which left Tsuki blushing, craving for air as he tried to kiss back.

"You know…my grandparents organised an arranged blind date for me." Roppi said. "That was why they wanted me to return. All the other successors are either out of the country, or just disinherited, like Delic. I was their last hope, but…I declined. I had you in my mind all the time, and I don't want to lead a life controlled by them."

Tsuki smiled as he kissed the raven again. "I don't care about your life as long as you share it with me, and you stay loyal to me. I will be loyal to you, too. Don't worry."

"With you, I won't ever worry." Roppi felt like sleeping against Tsuki's warm chest. He kissed the other's neck while closing his eyes, resting and sighing in relief, letting the stress leave his body.

* * *

><p>"How was the kindergarten?" Izaya asked, taking a car out and strolling around the room with the toy in his hand. Shizuo just sat there, playing with another car, while turning in circles.<p>

"It's very nice! I made a friend today! She's really cute." Shizuo smiled. "You'll like her too!"

Izaya's red eyes changed quickly. His expression changed from a happy one to a rather jealous one. "You…You…"

"Huh?" The little boy was too clumsy to notice.

"You are _my_ friend, Shizu-chan!" Izaya whined. "I know! Let's have a wedding so that the girl knows!"

Shizuo blushed. "It's not like that! That girl has a crush on the teacher!"

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes, the teacher is really young. But he keeps asking weird questions. He says he wants to know you." Shizuo smiled. "Because I was always talking about you."

The little pale, raven-haired kid blushed, his face getting redder and redder. "Well, maybe I'll like being with other kids."

* * *

><p><em>Wow, sorry for the delay. Got some trouble...Anyway, but that means you get a bigger chappie. Hope you had a nice year and all. :3 (Even though it's the end of the month OwO). <em>


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Durarara! It is Ryohgo Narita's. I don't win any money with it, and it's just for fun. So, Enjoy~

**DrrrKink Prompt: **Psyche and Tsugaru meet and are now expecting a baby; Delic and Hibiya are also expecting one. Who would have guessed that those four would be parents? Who can say they can endure with the fights of their sons, Izaya and Shizuo?

ShizuoXIzaya; TsugaruXPsyche; DelicXHibiya

**Warning: **Yaoi, Previous M-Preg.

* * *

><p><em>There is an Omake in this Chapter<em>

* * *

><p>Just staying there, legs entwined, the sheets made a mess, wrinkled and undone, feeling the warmth leave their bodies, Tsuki and Roppi embraced each other. Both of them decided not to say anything, hence they were comfortable just like that. Tsuki could feel Roppi's warm breath against his neck, and he sighed, relieved that everything had ended up well.<p>

The brunet pulled his hands up, surrounding Tsuki with them. The blonde teenager decided to kiss the other's cheek, blushing madly while closing his eyes.

"Say, Roppi. Do you mind if I stay here?"

"No." Roppi's answer was short; he was really excited to have his crush in his arms, declaring him his'.

"I'm sleepy. Can I rest against your chest?" Tsuki asked again. He didn't need an answer, because a pair of hands pulled him close to him, making him feel at ease with everything in the world.

* * *

><p>The door opened, Hibiya had arrived. After checking on the previously-depressed Roppi and noticing that he had made up with Tsuki he sighed in relief. He didn't want to experience a depressed Roppi. He squealed at the scene before his eyes, since he thought of Tsuki as a very nice boy. Not wanting to interrupt their peaceful sleep, the 'prince' closed the door as quietly as he could, going to the hallway and then to his son's bedroom.<p>

Shizuo and Izaya were playing quietly, not minding anyone. They didn't even notice Hibiya entering the room. Shizuo was drawing something on a white sheet of paper, while Izaya played around with the cars.

"Look! The teacher is like this!" Shizuo mumbled, showing his drawing to the other boy. Izaya nodded, as if he could imagine the person just from the childish sketch. He smiled and laughed as he took one pencil and started to scribble something on the sheet. Then, both of the little boys laughed as they drew on the sheet.

The little prince smiled, but he noticed it was pretty late. He heard someone knocking on the door, and then, he decided to leave the room as quietly as he had entered it. Hibiya hurried to the entrance, running a hand through his black hair. He closed his eyes, imagining it was Delic standing in front of the door. But when he had wanted to jump to the visitor's arms, he noticed it wasn't his boyfriend, but rather Tsugaru.

The blonde stood there, smiling kindly at the smaller Hibiya. "I'm here because Tsuki and Shizuo weren't home." He smiled, explaining everything in a short way.

"Well, Tsuki is sleeping with Roppi and-" Hibiya had wanted to say.

"Sleeping?" But Tsuki's brother made a worried face, eyeing the brunet suspiciously and worried. After all, he still had his brother-complex over the red-eyed blonde.

"Yes. They had a fight, and Roppi came home depressed, Tsuki came right after him and they fell asleep together. Don't worry, they aren't doing anything." Hibiya blushed. He hated talking about that stuff as much as he used to hate commoners. "But Shizuo and Izaya are playing. Do you want to come in? Delic's about to arrive, too."

The blonde denied by shaking his head. He adjusted the neck of his blue shirt and smiled calmly. "I can't today. Psyche still has to come home, so I will pick Shizuo and Tsuki up before he arrives."

Hibiya nodded, understandingly, while turning one step back, and finally turning around, disappearing into the house, filled with expensive decoration. Tsugaru turned around, resting against the wall and smiling. His head had been in the clouds that day; he hadn't been able to think about anything else but his boyfriend, whom he wanted to see really badly. He turned around. Hibiya had already returned and was holding a happy Shizuo by the hand.

Said kid smiled when he saw his daddy, running to his arms. Tsugaru ducked down and picked him up, spinning around and kissing his cheek lovingly. Then, he held him up, making him rest against his shoulder. He stood up and smiled to Hibiya, bowing. "Thanks for taking care of Shizuo!"

"Don't mention it. By the way, Tsuki looked really comfortable, so I think it'd be cruel to wake him up. I don't mind if he stays here for the night, after all, Roppi is always hanging around by your house." He explained. "Well, when will Psyche arrive?"

Tsugaru looked briefly at the boy on his arms. Shizuo had fallen asleep. After making sure the boy didn't hear anything, he looked at Hibiya anew. "He went to the doctor. Normal revision. But he said he would come with some news." He blushed. "I don't know anything about it, so it's going to be a surprise anyway."

Hibiya nodded again, smiling. "Well, give him my greetings, and tell him we have to meet up right away!"

Tsugaru smiled, waving and turning around. "Will do. Bye."

Walking down the stairs, carefully holding Shizuo, who was deep asleep, he heard the sound of the door closing, and he smiled. He thought of his little brother and felt happy.

'I will have to give Psyche the news as well. After all, he was the first one who predicted this.' He thought, walking to the dim-lit street and taking the car. He thought about Psyche once again, and noticed how his heartbeat increased. He tried to brush off the thought while fastening Shizuo's belt and sitting on the driver's seat, turning on the car, and driving away.

* * *

><p><strong>Valentine's Day Omake (1)<strong>

It was one day, just like every other day. Or so thought Shizuo while walking back from kindergarten, holding the hand of his dear 'brother' and Izaya's hand. The children's parents weren't able to pick them up, so the responsibility had fallen on the younger brother, Tsuki, who was smiling as he commented happily the day they had had with the children.

Izaya explained proudly how he had drawn a perfect picture of everyone, and Shizuo smiled when he told him that he had learned how to play a funny game.

"We can play it at home!" The brown-haired boy beamed while jumping happily. "We can play it with Roppi."

"Roppi isn't here at the moment." Tsuki smiled, caressing Shizuo's head. "He's been staying at the university in the big city, because he has to deal with the papers in order to enter."

"Oh…" The child pouted. Izaya looked at Tsuki with his big, round red eyes. "You miss him, right?"

"Well, yes…but he won't be returning until next week. It's been already three weeks, but Roppi calls me every night." Tsuki smiled, while waving at one of the neighbours. They were quite known in the whole neighbourhood. "I've been busy with my studies, so I haven't been able to visit him."

"But, we'll play together when Roppi comes back." Shizuo affirmed. "Or we can play with Psyche and Tsugaru at home!"

"Of course we can, my dear." Tsuki smiled. "But-"

The teenager got interrupted. They had arrived at their house, but there was something off. Just in front of the door there was a large paper box. The children ran off to investigate it, but Tsuki stepped forward, and told them to stay back; he didn't know if that was dangerous at all.

Taking a security step, he opened one of the sides of the box, and heard a strange meowing sound. His red eyes widened. He didn't need to open it fully to know what was inside. Still, he checked it, and got everything confirmed. Inside the box, covered with newspapers, there were three little kitten, that fit into the palm of his hands, newborn kitten, with closed eyes and meowing desperately for his missing mother.

"Wah! It's a cute cat!" Shizuo shouted, scaring the minuscule feline. "Tsuki, we can't leave them here!"

"I know…it'd be quite heartless, but I heard Tsugaru didn't like cats that much. They once destroyed his favourite stuffed bear when he was a child." Tsuki giggled. "But they aren't even two weeks old! Let's take care of them until we find an owner."

The children took the box with him, entering the house and running straight into the fancy decorated living room. Tsuki left his bag at the entrance of the hallway. He would put it into his room afterwards.

"Well, you think you can take care of the kitten until I'm done?" Tsuki smiled, adjusting his glasses. "I have to take a bath, but I'll prepare a bottle with milk."

The raven-haired kid and the brown-eyed boy nodded eagerly, their smiles occupying a great part of their heads. They crawled into the box, taking the three kitten with him, and ignoring the young adult, who disappeared upstairs after leaving the milk bottle behind.

"Look, this cat is black! It looks like your hair!" Shizuo caressed the little kitten who mewled in response. Izaya looked inside the box and took a brown kitten out.

"And this one looks like you!" He answered. Looking at the third kitten, he took it into his hands. "And this one is white! It's like…that thing in the shows!"

"Ah, the white power-ranger!" Shizuo smiled. Izaya nodded in response.

"So, we have Shizu-chan and the white power ranger…"

"And Iza-chan as well!" Shizuo smirked. "We can adopt them!"

Izaya looked worriedly at the boy. "What do you mean?" He sat on the ground, quite close to his friend.

"We can adopt them, and be the kitten's parents! Their mother is away, of course they need a mommy!" Shizuo sighed. He felt so bad for the little animals, so of course that would be the best solution.

"But…we aren't even married! How can we adopt them?" Izaya asked. He wasn't quite fond of the idea.

"Well, let's have a pre-wedding now, and adopt them until they reach the legal age!" Shizuo babbled. He didn't really understand what he was saying, but it looked like the best option to say. And he was right; Izaya looked up at him with big eyes and smiled. He nodded and mumbled a light 'Okay!'

The brown-haired kid looked at the ground, where the bottle was supposed to be. He wasn't paying attention, so of course, when he turned around and found the raven's face quite close to him, he blushed. He had seen Roppi and Tsuki do it, and Hibiya and Delic, as well as Psyche and Tsugaru, but…

'Chuu!' The little raven pecked his cheek, quite close to Shizuo's lips. "See, now we can adopt the kitten!"

Shizuo nodded, his cheeks still flushing red. "So…I'll be the cats dad, and you will be the mom!"

The raven opposed to the idea. "You are much more fond of them, so you have to be the mother!"

"No! That's not right." Shizuo fumed. "Moms are supposed to be beautiful, so that's the best description. You are beautiful, Iza-chan, so it's okay for you to be the mom!"

This time it was Izaya's turn to blush. He nodded quietly, getting close again, and for that time, he pecked Shizuo's lips for real. Turning to a blushing mess, the kids got apart, still holding the animals in their arms.

"Well, let's feed them, they must be hungry, and now we are their parents!" Shizuo tried to say, not being able to fight back his blush. Izaya nodded, flushing as well, and quietly pressing his hand against his friend's.

* * *

><p>Tsuki opened the door to the living room. His hair was still wet, because he hadn't dried it properly. He wasn't wearing his glasses neither, hence they were in his pocket. He had chosen a simple looking red shirt to put on, along with some loose jeans. He didn't care much about his appearance, and he didn't feel like dressing up properly if he wasn't going to go to the street. He felt some water drops drip on his back, falling from his blonde hair.<p>

He chuckled, in front of him were Shizuo and Izaya. Both of the boys were quietly playing with the three cats, not even noticing anything in their surroundings. He walked to them, ducking down and caressing the white cat.

"Well, how are the cats doing? Be careful with them, because they can't hear or see anything yet." explained the teenager.

"They are cute!" Izaya squealed, squeezing one of them tightly. The cat meowed in protest. "And now we're their parents."

Tsuki tilted his head at the sentence, full of curiosity at the statement. "Parents? How come?"

"Shizu-chan and me married so we could adopt the little kitten. Of course, it was a pre-marriage. We'll marry later on!" Shizuo blushed at the explanation of his friend, and then quietly nodded.

"Oh, I see…" Tsuki couldn't help himself and chuckled. "When did you hold your wedding?"

"Right now. You were showering, so you couldn't see." Shizuo smiled.

"Oh, too bad. You could have invited me, though." Tsuki joked. "Anyway, I see you're doing well with the cats. Please take care of them until we can find an owner. Until then, please be their parents. Do you want me to bake some cupcakes to 'celebrate' your wedding?"

The children's face was a poem. Their eyes widened and their mouths watered at the word 'cupcake'. They loved it when the red-eyed teen cooked something. He had learned in order to help his brother out. That way, whenever none of the parents was able to return home in some days, whether it was because of their "lovers' escapade" or just work-related, his Shizuo wouldn't need to starve. And he was sure he'd need it for when he lived alone. Of course he wouldn't always depend on his family for that kind of thing. He knew there would be a day where they had to part. But he wished for that day to come as late as possible.

"Well, I guess I don't need an answer. I'll go to the kitchen. Please be careful and respect the little kittens, they need to rest as well." Tsuki smiled, putting his glasses on, and leaving for the kitchen.

From the kitchen he could clearly hear the sounds of the children giggling and playing. He was envious; he really wanted to play with them as if he was a child, but he was sure they were enjoying themselves.

While tying an ordinary apron to his waist and looking for all the ingredients he needed for the cupcakes, he thought of the game the little ones had at that moment.

"Marriage, huh?" He sighed. His mind wandered to the black-haired male, and his heart skipped a beat. At the meantime he started to mix all the ingredients in a bowl.

Tsuki hadn't seen Roppi in almost a whole month. And he even had to wait a whole week or more before he could see him again. They had met about five years ago, but now they weren't teenagers anymore. It had been almost a month since they started going out, but the teen felt more in love every day that passed.

Still, there was two years of difference between each other. Roppi had repeated one year, so he was only one year ahead, but that didn't mean anything; he had gotten into the university he wanted. It was in the city, about half an hour with the train, but there had been some unexpected problems with all the data, and they had wanted the graduate to present himself in the university. What had started once as a two days trip ended up as a whole month-trip.

Tsuki hated selfish people, so he didn't want to act as one, but in reality, he wanted Roppi to return soon. He knew it was important for him, and that his boyfriend was stressed over everything, but he couldn't help himself to feel sad. He himself had been really busy because of studying for the school year that was about to start, and Psyche had been missing a lot. He'd been going to the doctor quite a lot, apparently he had caught a nasty cold. Tsugaru's company wanted him to stay over-night to cover one important project, so Tsuki had to take care of the kid. Izaya would usually hang out with Shizuo, so he had double trouble.

He laughed at himself, and shook his head, dozen of water drops falling from his hair.

"I'm being too selfish. Roppi will return as soon as he gets over the trouble he has right now, so there's no need for me to crave for him. I have to take care of Shizuo and Izaya now, right?" He told himself. He started mixing all the ingredients with the chocolate, and putting it in appropriate packaging. He turned the oven on and waited for a while; there was nothing else to do but to wait.

He smiled and checked the oven's temperature before inserting the metallic plate with the sweets in it. He closed the door and sat on the white tiled floor, next to the oven, feeling its warmth. He giggled, somehow, he felt strange that day.

He put the timer on his phone and stood up; he wanted to check on the boys, since he hadn't heard any more giggles or steps. Sometimes he felt as if he worried too much, but he couldn't help it. It was something that was inside him, and something he couldn't repress at all.

"Boys, are you alri-"

He stopped midsentence. The little boys had fallen asleep, probably from playing too much; after all, all they did in Kindergarten was to play and play. Izaya and Shizuo were quite close, their hands lightly touching. Between them, the three cats cuddled against the source of warmth. They had lost their mother so they were crawling for something to replace. Tsuki's heart almost broke; he felt pity towards the poor animals. At least, even if they were exhausted, they had found someone that liked them, and even adopted them.

He saw how Izaya shivered. Of course, sleeping on the floor was not comfortable. Tsuki felt his 'mother-hen' side grow inside. He giggled and shook his head, playing with the braids that hanged loose from his head. Pulling them back he shook his hands and moved to the couch. It was a bed-couch. Trying his best not to wake the kids up, he changed it to the bed-form. It looked comfortable.

He went to his own room, to look for warm blankets, and started to look madly for an old T-shirt, almost tore apart and used, and took a pile of them downstairs, trying to be as fast as possible. Then, he picked Izaya up, carrying him bridal-style to the couch-bed. Afterwards, he carried Shizuo, and finally, he took the three kittens and wrapped them up in his old-unusable T-shirts, and put the bundle between the kids. Wrapping them up in the warm blankets, he left for the kitchen.

The cupcakes started to smell good. Or so thought Tsuki. At least, he hoped they had turned out to be good, otherwise all the work would have been for nothing.

"But I've been thinking about Roppi all the time, maybe I forgot something…why do I have a bad feeling?" The teen asked out loud. Taking the glasses away, he rubbed his ruby red eyes. Once he reached the white-orange kitchen he felt relieved. It looked like they had finished cooking.

Tsuki ducked down and took the metal plate out of the oven. The chocolate sweets were finished, and they certainly looked good. He looked in the drawers in order to find something colourful to pour over the warm sweets. He found colourful chocolate disks, so he started pouring them on top of it. Clasping his hands together, he admired his work.

"I'm certain that they will like the cupcakes." The teen mumbled to himself while taking the hot plate with special gloves. He walked with it to the living room. He was planning to have a nice picnic with the children, so he started carrying everything to the living room.

Just when he was on the hallway, though, someone rang at the door. Tsuki got startled, he wasn't expecting anyone, Shizuo and Izaya didn't have any good friends in kindergarten yet, and Tsugaru and Psyche had informed all of their common friends that they were going to be absent. The blonde didn't have time to put the cupcakes at the table, so he just walked over to the entrance with the tray in his hands.

He smiled and opened the door. "I'm sorry, but Tsugaru and Psyche aren't here ri-" He wanted to say, but he wasn't able to finish the sentence.

He felt a heavy body collide with him. The other person embraced him and threw him to the ground. Tsuki took good care that none of the sweets he had baked fell down. His heart started to beat fast and faster. On top of him was none other than Roppi.

"Roppi?" The teen started to blush. The black-haired raven was carrying a bag full of clothes. His red eyes shone with happiness, and his usually-pale-cheeks were pink. Tsuki left the tray at the ground and moved his arms around Roppi's neck.

"I…I missed you!" He shouted. Soon he felt a pair of lips crash sweetly against his own. They pulled apart quickly, but Tsuki kept his arms surrounding his boyfriend.

"You don't know how many times I tried to sneak out of the university in order to get here." Roppi giggled. "They would catch me every time, but now that they have finished everything I was able to return. I thought I'd give you a nice surprise."

Tsuki pecked the other's lips quickly. "You did. I wasn't expecting you to…to come so quickly."

"I see, but…cupcakes? Why?"

"Shizuo and Izaya played a bit and had a 'wedding'. I thought it was cute." Tsuki blushed. "I mean…"

Roppi laughed a bit, and then caressed the other's blonde hair.

"You look really beautiful today, Tsuki. By the way, the apron suits you." Roppi giggled, standing up and helping the other up. Tsuki blushed even more and turned around, not even daring to answer. He picked up the cupcakes and handed one over to the raven.

"Welcome home." He blushed while rushing over to the kitchen. Tsuki and Roppi were sleeping, so what was the point in waking them up now?

* * *

><p><em>I'm horribly sorry for not updating. That's because I kept updating over at LJ, but forgot to update here! OTL I fail, I know. Anyways, I wanted to say some things. I'm going to write lemon, so this will turn into an M story. I will write lemon with some pairings, but I wanted to ask you readers, which pairings did you want me to write. I'm all ears. Second, was if anyone wants me to write about something really badly, then please tell me so, so I can try! :D There's still a long way with this story, so... :)<em>


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Durarara! It is Ryohgo Narita's. I don't win any money with it, and it's just for fun. So, Enjoy~

**DrrrKink Prompt: **Psyche and Tsugaru meet and are now expecting a baby; Delic and Hibiya are also expecting one. Who would have guessed that those four would be parents? Who can say they can endure with the fights of their sons, Izaya and Shizuo?

ShizuoXIzaya; TsugaruXPsyche; DelicXHibiya

**Warning: **Yaoi, M-Preg.

* * *

><p>The blonde boy rolled on the bed. He was really tired from all what had happened that day. The happiness he felt when he saw his favourite black-haired boy was almost unbearable. He giggled while watching Roppi smiling at him. The raven sat beside him on the bed. Their hands touched, and soon, the older teen placed a kiss on Tsuki's cheek.<p>

"W-Will you…stay for the night?" Tsuki blushed. Roppi smiled at him and nodded almost immediately.

"Of course I will." The black-haired boy rolled on top of Tsuki, and both of them broke in laughter.

Tsuki embraced Roppi with much care, not letting go and clenching to his chest. "I don't want to go downstairs…"

"Me neither." There was a short silence before he continued to speak. "Your heart is beating fast, Tsuki."

"It's because I haven't seen you in so long. Talking to you through phone was not enough."

Their lips met for a short time. Tsuki blushed, still not accustomed to seeing his friend as his boyfriend. Still he hugged him, wrapping his arms around Roppi's pale neck. Roppi blushed as well, but got pushed apart.

"I remember that I have to hide the cats from Tsugaru! He hates them, but I don't want them to…" He smiled at Roppi, who nodded, standing up. "Let's go before he arrives."

Giggling like small children, both of them ran downstairs.

In the living room, both children were sleeping soundly, breathing heavily, turned to each other, facing each other's sleeping face. The kitten looked peaceful as well, wrapped in Tsuki's shirt. Shizuo was holding Izaya's hand, and the blonde teenager had to giggle. It reminded too much of the usual situation at nights. When Shizuo wasn't able to sleep, then he'd hold his hand as well, or Tsugaru's and Psyche's. He loved his cousin, and wished he'd never stop being adorable.

Izaya on the other hand, had a rather gloomy expression on his face. His pale factions were a bit tensed, as his mouth curved itself into a smirk. Neither of them had seemed to notice that they were being watched.

Careful of not waking the kids up, Tsuki picked the bundle up, hoping that the kitten stayed quiet, and didn't start to meow annoyingly. Standing on his toes, he ran out of the living room and breathed out, a bit more relaxed. Roppi followed him back into his bedroom.

"They shouldn't be in danger if I let them on the basket, right?" Tsuki asked, picking the basket where he stored all the fragile materials. He emptied it and put the three kitten inside, hiding it behind a cushion on his bed. Roppi just stood there, silently.

"Is that shirt yours?" He giggled. "Those kitten are really lucky to be able to be wrapped in your clothes."

Tsuki blushed, and walked timidly to Roppi's side. "They are still small. But we will find them some new owners soon. Anyway, we still have to convince Shi-chan's dad…"

"You sure are lucky." Roppi smiled. "But tell me if Izaya bothers you too much, sometimes we have to stop him from doing weird things. It must be really hard on you to care about them all the time."

"No, it's alright. Psyche hasn't been feeling too good, because he's gotten sick, and he's been catching cold after cold for some weeks. Tsugaru's been working hard as well, and we've been busy. School doesn't start until next week, so I have enough free time."

"You're going to be a third year, already, huh?" Roppi smiled while caressing Tsuki's cheek. "Time sure passes quickly, right?"

Both of the teenagers hurried downstairs, but met with the calm and composed look of the blonde young man. Tsugaru smiled as he looked to where his son was sleeping.

"I…They were tired, so I let them sleep a bit." Tsuki mumbled, not quite sure how his older brother was feeling.

"It's okay, don't worry." Tsugaru smiled. "Did Psyche come home?"

The older one's face changed to a worried one, Tsuki shrugged his shoulders off. "I haven't seen him since this morning, when he went with you and Shizuo to the kindergarten."

"It's been worrying me. He's been coming home late, and I don't really know what he's up to." The usual-calmed man let out a nervous laughter. "Oh, it's good to see you here again, Roppi."

"He's staying the night, okay?" Tsuki smiled, entwining his hand with Roppi's. The brunet nodded, blushing slightly. Tsugaru smiled and nodded. He looked suspiciously, but dropped the subject.

"Well, I'm going to change, I'll be back in a while."

The teens nodded, and made their way to the small garden. Tsuki hoped his brother wouldn't hear the sound of the kitten, and that neither Izaya nor Shizuo would mention anything.

Roppi breathed calmly while looking at the evening sky. It had started to get chilly outside, which caused him to shiver a bit.

"Your brother is really kind." He sighed.

"Well, Delic and Hibiya are nice as well."

"They've been having quite a lot of trouble lately. Izaya would call me crying. But he wouldn't tell me what'd been going on. That's why I tried to come home earlier than what was scheduled. Sometimes I wish my family would behave. So…"

"I see…If I get any information through Shizuo I'll tell you immediately." Tsuki smiled.

They heard a squeal in the hallway, so both of the boys turned around, spotting the other raven-hair bubbling some incomprehensible words.

The boys ran to him and greeted him. Tsuki was sure that Psyche was in a better mood than before, and he also spotted round circles around his eyes. He looked tired, but at the same time healthier than before. Then, he noticed that he was holding some papers in his hands.

"Tsuki!" He hugged his brother-in-law while smiling and beaming happily.

Roppi's heart ached a little bit, since he knew that the teen had held a big admiration towards the young man for a long time, even if he knew Tsuki was his at the moment.

"Psyche, what happened? You look so happy?" Tsuki smiled while returning the hug.

The young man nodded as he brushed his black hair away from his pink eyes.

"I went to the doctor…and I had some procedure, but now it's sure." Psyche shouted. He looked around. "Where's my little Shi-chan?"

"He's sleeping in the living room." Roppi answered.

Psyche sighed, calming down. "I'm…well…You…" He blushed. "Shizuo will have a little brother!"

Roppi and Tsuki's heart stopped for a moment, while looking amazed at Psyche's blushing and happy face.

"W-What?" They shouted. If they had heard the right thing, then they'd be really happy, but they had to make sure first, they had heard the right thing.

Psyche's face was as pink as his orbs. He looked sheepishly at the ground while dragging his feet around. He fidgeted with his fingers and tucked his black hair behind his ears.

"I…You've heard right." He said.

Roppi coughed, and Tsuki looked at the ground as well, not knowing what to say. There was a heavy atmosphere around them. Then, both of them started to laugh, as if nothing had happened.

"Congratulations, then." Roppi said, smiling widely.

Psyche blushed, as he nodded. "I have to tell Tsu-chan the news…but I don't know how he'll react to it. Will it really be okay?"

Tsuki couldn't stand anymore, and he hugged Psyche. Roppi doubted for a second, but decided to hug Psyche as well. The raven blushed for a moment.

"And…what did the doctor say?"

"He said that it was probably going to be better this time than last time. So I shouldn't fear anything."

"You shouldn't fear what?" Tsugaru was standing on the stairs looking at Psyche with a very serious look. "You went to the doctor again?"

Everyone gulped down. Psyche nodded but stood quietly, not knowing what to do at all. "I…I went to the hospital because I've been feeling weird recently. But…don't get angry, please."

Tsugaru tilted his head to the right, not quite understanding. "Why should I get angry? Are you feeling better now? What was the problem?"

"I feel bad because I should have told you, and not just acted on impulse without talking to you…I…I mean…Shizuo is…is going to have…"

Tsugaru walked towards Psyche, not needing any more words, and then, he hugged the raven with care. Psyche sighed in relief. Roppi and Tsuki sighed as well. Everything had happened in a really quick way. They wouldn't have expected it at all.

"I…If you don't want it…then maybe I can go to the hospital again, but I really wished for it…Just when I saw you and your brother that Christmas, I thought that I wanted to have a brother as well. And I want Shizuo to have a little brother or sister too, so… " Psyche blushed, hiding his face by pressing it against Tsugaru's chest. The blonde giggled but said nothing.

"It's okay. You should've talked to me first, after all, it's for us both…but I won't let you kill it. I want to have another son as well." Tsugaru smiled. "But it's going to be a bit bad for us, though…Five in one house? We'll have to arrange lots of things, you know?"

Psyche nodded. "I can try to find a new job or something…"

"You should take your time. Shizuo is only five, so he still needs lots of care, plus now you won't be able to do much neither, so just rest and continue your current job. I'll try talking with my mother, but I can't promise you anything, since she hasn't even visited her grandchild yet."

Tsuki sighed. It was true that he had come back to Japan because his mother didn't have enough money for both of them, but he found it a bit disrespectful of her not even returning once. She was young, but that didn't excuse anything.

"Don't worry. My parents hadn't even called me once, so we'll have to rely on ourselves now." Psyche smiled while kissing Tsugaru. The blonde couldn't help but to caress the raven's stomach.

"You still have to tell Shizuo, right?" Tsuki giggled. "It's not that late. Maybe Roppi and I can take Izaya back, and the three of you go to a family restaurant and celebrate it, huh?"

Roppi blushed. "We'll take care of the house."

Psyche giggled, entwining his hand with Tsugaru. He seemed to understand the issue, so he nodded as he went to the living room, to wake Shizuo up.

Not even a minute had passed and Izaya was running to Roppi's arms, smiling as he prepared himself to return home.

"Do you want me to go with you?" The blonde adjusted his glasses nervously.

"No problem, after all, you still need to get some things finished, huh?" Roppi winked an eye before going out, Izaya obediently following him.

Tsugaru and Psyche also came out of the living room wearing happy expressions. Shizuo looked happy over the fact that they would go to his favourite restaurant, so he didn't even pay attention to his tiredness.

"I'll stay here, okay? Please be careful and have fun, okay?" Tsuki smiled.

"What? Tsuki isn't coming?" Shizuo pouted. "Why?"

"I have to take care of the house. You go and have fun, okay?" Tsuki sighed before running upstairs. He couldn't help but to feel left out. After all, he was nothing but Shizuo's uncle, Tsugaru's brother and Psyche's brother-in-law. There was no way he fit into the family, even if he was just a teenager who looked more like Shizuo's brother.

He sighed as he opened the door to his neatly clean room. He heard some mewls, and he suddenly remembered the fact that he was hiding some kitten in his room. He ran to their side and caressed them for a while. They seemed to calm down.

"You also feel left out, huh?" Tsuki sighed. He went downstairs looking for the milk bottle he had given to the kids. After all, little kitten were always hungry.

The three cats fit into both of his hands. They were so little and helpless, Tsuki couldn't help but to feel protective. As soon as their meows calmed down, he left them in the improvised bed he had done for them. He made sure to leave them in a good place, so he left them inside of the closet. They wouldn't fall out at all.

Tsuki wondered how much time had passed since Roppi had gone out. Would he have enough time to take a shower? He didn't even think, as he left his glasses on his night-table, picking a blue towel out and running to the shower.

'Will Roppi come back? Or maybe he got scared and went away…' Tsuki was tired. He was afraid and scared of everything. But at the same time he thought of himself as stupid for thinking those things.

He turned the faucet off, wrapping himself in his warm towel and going out, directed to his own bedroom. He figured that Roppi might have gone home, after all, he had spent a whole month away.

"He didn't look so confident when I asked him to stay over, huh?" Tsuki sighed. "But…why am I feeling that depressed over something so simple like that? Our love is bigger than this…so I will give him space."

At the same time he opened the door to his bedroom he heard the bell ring downstairs. His heart started beating fast, and he dropped the idea of changing his clothes. After all, Roppi might just go away if he saw that nobody answered him.

With little steps, due to the water dripping on his body, and the towel reducing his set of movements, Tsuki tried to go as fast as possible to the plain, yet 'Psyche-like' entrance. He opened the door with a confused look, just to find a blushing Roppi with a desperate expression on his face.

"I thought you were angry with me!" Roppi shouted, embracing Tsuki, even though his body was still wet from the shower. "You had such a hurt expression back then…I…"

Tsuki was too confused to do anything, so he just let himself be surrounded by Roppi's strong arms. "I thought you weren't going to return…after all, you spent a whole month away from home, huh?"

"You are more important. After all, I'm not their real family. I'm just Delic's cousin, and I was sent here because of my suicide attempt. There's no way my grandparents would like to live with such an embarrassing family member." Roppi whispered into Tsuki's ear. "So, let me go inside."

Tsuki blushed and pushed Roppi away, making way for the red-eyed male to do as he wanted. He closed the door behind him and walked mechanically to his room. Both of them blushed.

"I…I don't know if you have quite understood my feelings yet, Tsuki, but I love you. I love you more than anything in this world." Roppi said, closing the door behind him, and embracing Tsuki anew, locking his lips with Roppi's. It was sweet. Tsuki smiled and surrounded Roppi's neck with his arms as he deepened the kiss.

"I…I love you too, Roppi. You're the only one I feel at ease with. You calm my heart."

"Stop saying such cute things or I won't be able to stop myself."

Tsuki blushed as he sat on the bed. "Isn't this what you came for?"

Roppi blushed as he nodded. He walked towards the blonde teenager, undoing the wrapped towel around his body, and tossing it to the side. Then he attacked Tsuki's neck, kissing it tenderly over and over.

"I won't hold back, then." He said while pushing Tsuki back on the bed.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, just so you know, this is the last chapter of 'Wholeheartedly' that is rated T. Next chapter will make the story go up to M. That means it'll have lemon, just so you know. I hope I don't scare anyone off. If there's anyone that doesn't want to read lemon, please say so, in order to mark the lemon part, and warn you, so that you don't have to read it if you don't want to. If it takes a whole chapter, then I'm going to warn you, so that you don't read that chapter. You aren't going to miss any plot for the lemon, so don't be scared if you don't want to read it. xD :3<em>


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Durarara! It is Ryohgo Narita's. I don't win any money with it, and it's just for fun. So, Enjoy~

**DrrrKink Prompt: **Psyche and Tsugaru meet and are now expecting a baby; Delic and Hibiya are also expecting one. Who would have guessed that those four would be parents? Who can say they can endure with the fights of their sons, Izaya and Shizuo?

ShizuoXIzaya; TsugaruXPsyche; DelicXHibiya

**Warning: **Yaoi, M-Preg.

* * *

><p><em>-Lemon!-<em>

Tsuki's blonde hair was dripping with water. Roppi smiled as he approached Tsuki's head, smelling his hair. It had a faint smell of Tsuki's shampoo, and a light fragrance of strawberry made Roppi's senses go numb. He smiled as he caressed the blonde locks of hair over and over.

"I love you, Tsuki." He said, locking his lips with the blonde's. He nibbled Tsuki's lower lips, asking for entrance. The other blonde didn't even think about it before parting his lips slightly. That was enough for Roppi to have enough access to explore Tsuki's mouth.

The spectacled teenager blushed. He tried to resist, to no avail, so he let himself get loose in pleasure. Roppi parted from him, an both of them breathed heavily, panting and trying to get their breathing rhythm back.

The wet towel was lying on floor. Roppi kicked it to the side and then stood up, and closed the door. Tsuki just sat there, unable to count the beats of his heart, and watching listless as he blushed. There was no turning back now.

He struggled with the unsettled emotions in his heart, wondering if it was really love what he felt for the raven-haired teen, but he had no time to think it over now. If anything, he'd know for sure after everything had ended.

"T-Turn…Turn off the lights, please." He blushed, clenching one of his fists, grabbing the sheets and refused to let them go.

Roppi turned around and giggled at the blushing Tsuki. "Nope. I want to see all of you tonight, Tsuki."

"B-But…" The blonde was sure his face was redder than a tomato. He felt his ears burning and his heart beating frantically.

Roppi was close to him once again. "Are you nervous?"

The blonde looked to the ground as he pressed his fists even more, his knuckles turning white. Roppi noticed, so he took one of Tsuki's hands in his own, and guided him to his chest. "See? I'm nervous too." He giggled.

Roppi was right. His heart was beating like crazy, yet he looked so calm and composed. "Come on, don't worry." He felt Roppi's lips pecking his cheek in a friendly manner. Roppi's body was hot, and so was his.

Suddenly, Tsuki's shyness disappeared. He wasn't escaping from this one now, and he really wanted to see Roppi. So why did he fear? He sighed, releasing all his tension and surrounding Roppi with his arms, tying himself close to the other.

The brunet smiled widely, his red eyes shining in anticipation, devouring Tsuki right in the spot, so Tsuki decided to look at the beast in the eye. Red eyes locked upon another pair of slightly darker, red eyes. Then, Roppi smirked.

"You can undress me, Tsuki. That way you'll gain confidence." Roppi smiled, pushing the blonde back to the bed. The blonde gulped but looked up, at the brunet who was on top of him. With trembling hands, he approached Roppi's black shirt. He took the cloth and tried to rise it. Soon he felt Roppi's hands around him, helping him.

The brunet tossed the black shirt to the ground, not even caring where it landed. His body was well sculptured, and Tsuki got lost in the whiteness of his torso. Roppi took the belt of his jeans off, and tossed it away, along with his jeans and boxers.

"See? We're the same now." Roppi said, kissing Tsuki tenderly.

'I still wonder what you see in me…' The blonde thought, but kissed Roppi back.

"Well…are you still nervous?"

Tsuki negated with his head, closing his eyes as Roppi closed the distance between each other. He pecked his lips over and over and then moved to his neck. Tsuki could feel the hot breath burning him, and immediately started feeling a reaction to Roppi's behaviour. He shut his eyes together and stopped breathing for a moment, while he twitched.

Roppi smiled as he licked his neck over and over, sucking and biting the same spot. It hurt, but it tickled as well. Roppi backed away and watched how the spot had turned a light pink. "Now I've marked you." He smiled.

Tsuki gulped down, feeling hotter than what he had ever felt. If he had felt any shyness, it had all disappeared, not even leaving a trace of it behind. He let his body fall, his back coming in contact with the bed, and he finally let Roppi do as he wanted. The brunet understood and smiled.

"I love you, Tsuki." He muttered while moving to the blonde's chest.

"I…I love you, too…Ah!" Roppi hadn't even thought about it once before he had bitten his nipple. Tsuki twitched in pleasure even if he didn't want to.

Roppi licked one of Tsuki's nipple, then bit it, then licked it again, while pinching the other with his hand, rolling it over and over. Tsuki moaned quite quickly, feeling Roppi's touch hard on him. The brunet smirked, claiming victory.

"Ah…Ro…Roppi! Aaah!" He shouted while the other one continued his previous job. "I…can't…"

"It's starting to hurt, right?" Roppi teased him, as he stopped to bite and nip him. "Shall we take care of it?"

Tsuki opened his eyes and blushed, nodding. "Y-yes."

Not even a second passed by, and Roppi was already taking care of Tsuki's hotness. "Wow…you're already this wet?" He asked while brushing his fingers against Tsuki's throbbing erection.

"N-No…I…I'm…"

"Shh…" Roppi kissed Tsuki's lips quickly. "Let me take care of it. It must hurt like hell right now."

Roppi's fingers brushed him again, but after a second, they were touching the tip. Now it wasn't a light brush anymore. Tsuki twitched when he felt Roppi's hand, but bit his lips, not letting any sound come out of his mouth. Roppi started stroking Tsuki's erection. First, they were slow, calmed strokes, but after a while, they started speeding up, until the point where biting his lips was no longer the solution to keep quiet.

"AAH!" Tsuki moaned. Roppi's speed was making him feel better than what he had ever felt before. "N-No…Roppi…stop! I'm…"

"Look. It's starting to leak even more." Roppi commented. "How much time have you been keeping it?"

"I…I don't know!"

"It's not healthy, you know?" Roppi teased Tsuki, by stopping his movements completely. "But I'm happy to know that iI/i was the one that caused this."

"No! Don't stop…" Tsuki begged. He had just started feeling good, so he ached for more.

"As you wish." Roppi smiled, moving his hand again.

Tsuki's heart started beating faster again, but at the same time he felt calm. Roppi was making him feel really good, and soon he started thrusting his hips forward. "Hn…Hn…I'm…I'm com…ing…" He warned.

Roppi giggled as he touched the wet tip again, pressing it lightly. Tsuki couldn't handle it, and he moaned louder than the other times, coming in Roppi's hand. The brunet giggled as he drove his hand away.

"S-Sorry…" Tsuki started blushing again. "I…I'll take a tissue…"

"Don't worry." Roppi took one from the box in Tsuki's night table, cleaning it. "Are you feeling better?"

Tsuki nodded, blushing.

"Well, now we have a problem. Seeing your lovely face, I've become hot, as well, so make sure I feel good now." Roppi giggled. Tsuki blushed. He didn't quite understand what the brunet had meant by it. Were they going to go all the way?

Tsuki's doubts got confirmed once he saw Roppi taking a pink bottle in his hands. He blushed but decided to stay quiet.

"Roppi?" He muttered while looking up to the brunet. "I love you."

"I know. So, please…spread your legs for me."

Tsuki's heart started speeding up, and he felt growing hot again. He nodded, spreading his legs, resting each one next to Roppi's side. The brunet took them and pulled them apart even more, rising them up.

"That's right, rise your hips a bit more." He said.

"Don't talk like…that…Roppi…" Tsuki blushed, looking to the side as he did what he was told.

Roppi opened the pink bottled, and poured a handful of its pink content into his hand. Then, he moved closer to Tsuki, and circled his entrance. Tsuki twitched and shut his eyes together, holding his breath.

"Nnn…No! Don't do…hn…it…" He cried while clenching his fists.

"It's alright, Tsuki. Relax." Roppi tried to calm him down by kissing his tights. He bit one spot and licked it all over, leaving another hickey behind. Tsuki's chest was up, and he looked scared, even with closed eyes, so Roppi decided to get over it as fast as he could. He couldn't stand seeing Tsuki like that.

Was the blonde prepared? And what about himself? He was feeling it, and he knew Tsuki's body responded pretty well to his touch, but…were those Tsuki's real feelings?

"I love you, Tsuki, so, please bear with me for a while." He whispered in a hoarse voice.

Tsuki nodded. "Please…don't be so slow…it feels weird."

Then, Roppi noticed the position the other one was in, and giggled. Of course it would be embarrassing for both, moreover because the black-haired boy had insisted on leaving the lights turned on.

He shook his head, driving away any annoying thought, and inserted one finger. Tsuki twitched and let a cry out. Roppi smiled as he stretched Tsuki's entrance.

"Does it hurt?" He asked while inserting another finger.

"N-No…It feels…weird. B-But don't stop…"

"You're really pulling me in, Tsuki." He giggled putting a third finger in. He had stretched Tsuki enough, so he tried to find Tsuki's sweet spot.

"Hnn…Ah! It's…weird." Tsuki cried in pleasure. It looked like he had accustomed himself to the weird feeling, because he thrust his hips upwards.

"You're really feeling it. Just wait until I find your…ah, is it her-"

"Aaah! Aah! Oh god…Hnn…" Tsuki moaned even harder than what he had done before. The helpless whines and cries the blonde was letting out made the brunet react. "I…I…"

"Relax, Tsuki. Calm down." Roppi groaned. He took the fingers out, before pouring more liquid into his hand, and slicking his member before rising Tsuki's hips a bit more.

He tried to thrust himself into Tsuki's entrance, but the blonde boy got scared at the sudden weird feeling.

"What?"

"Don't worry Tsuki. I'm going to enter you, so please relax."

Tsuki gulped and nodded, spreading his legs and moving them up from Roppi's tights to his hips. The black-haired boy stretched Tsuki's entrance before entering.

Tsuki gasped, his red eyes widening in fear. "Roppi! It's too…"

"Shh…The tip's already gone in. I'll make you feel good in no time, so just lie there and wait."

Tsuki nodded, as he felt Roppi thrusting into him with brutal force. He gasped, because he felt Roppi's erection inside. Feeling fear, he grabbed a pillow and clenched on to him.

"Aah! Roppi…It's…"

"Yes, it's in." Roppi bent down and took the cushion away, kissing the blonde with care. "If you're going to clench onto something, then let it be me." He let Tsuki surround his neck with his trembling arms as they looked at each other's eyes. "I'm going to move okay?"

Tsuki gulped, but as soon as he felt the brunet inside him he calmed down. He felt really good. Roppi pulled in and out, and in and out, and it was driving Tsuki crazy. He squeezed Roppi tightly, kissing his lips shortly before spreading his legs even more to Roppi. It felt really good, even if he hadn't found his spot yet.

Tsuki fought back a moan. Then the brunet went up again, embracing Tsuki and kissing his lips anew with even more passion. Tsuki was a blushing mess, and he moaned while unconsciously moving his hips, matching the rhythm of Roppi's thrust.

"Ah, Roppi…I…I love you." He said, arching his back with every thrust. He felt strange, but at the same time the feeling was great.

"Look, it's pulling me in and squeezing me tightly." Roppi groaned with a low and hoarse voice.

"Don't…say…Hn…Aaah! N-ngh…" It looked like Roppi had found his sweet spot again. He kissed said blonde's neck and pinched his nipples over and over.

"F-Fuck…You're good, Tsuki…" He moaned.

"I'm…Hn…Aah! I'm coming, Roppi!" He shouted in ecstasy before arching his back, coming on their stomachs. Roppi pushed him back to the bed and coming inside the blonde.

Both of them started panting, trying to regain their breaths back. Roppi pulled out and fell sloppily on top of the blonde. Tsuki smiled tenderly while blushing. He felt Roppi's warm body against his own hot skin. Then, the other started caressing his head, then his cheeks and finally he took his chin before kissing him again for short, looking at his eyes then blushing.

"I…I love you so much, Tsuki…"

"M-Me…Me too."

Tsuki giggled as he felt Roppi taking a tissue. "I came inside you. I'm sorry. I have to clean you…"

"It's okay, really." He giggled while letting the black-haired male do as he wanted. After turning off the lights, Roppi sat against the wall, letting Tsuki rest his head on his shoulder as he covered their bodies with the warm blanket.

"You're wonderful, Roppi. I'm head over heals for you." Tsuki smiled. "I'm…"

He felt Roppi's lips against his own once again, and he smiled. "Tsugaru and Psyche are going to return soon."

"I know. Tsugaru will kill me once he sees that I've taking his little brother's virginity."

"Well, he'll have to kill me first. Besides, don't speak so bad about Tsugaru . He isn't like that. " Tsuki giggled. "Will you stay the night?"

"What kind of question is that, dummy?" Roppi giggled while letting his body slide until he was resting against the mattress. He looked at the ceiling and surrounded Tsuki's body with his arm, letting the other rest against his chest.

They entwined their legs and smiled. "Let's sleep then, before they return." Roppi smiled kissing Tsuki's forehead.

"Good night, Roppi." Tsuki squeezed his eyes shut while smiling and sighing in relief.

"Same to you…"

"I love you." Whispered Tsuki before falling asleep for real.

Roppi stayed awake quite longer than the blonde, who was quietly breathing, he could also feel Tsuki's hot breath against his chest, and he couldn't help but to hug the blonde tight, making sure he stayed close.

He smiled and pulled the sheets over their bodies. He knew it wouldn't be long before Tsugaru and Psyche arrived. He smirked as he thought of the older one's faces if they entered Tsuki's bedroom.

Then he looked to the side; the window was closed but the moon was shining. He chuckled, thinking of it as a cliché scene, and then proceeded to look at Tsuki's sleeping face. His cheeks were rosy and his chest moved up and down quietly, calmed. His mouth was curved to a smile and he couldn't help but to kiss Tsuki's lips quietly. Then he backed away and embraced the younger's body with care, staying half awake.

It wasn't even that late; Shizuo, Psyche and Tsugaru had left quite early. It wasn't even midnight, yet Roppi felt tired anyway. He heard the sound of a car outside and supposed that the family had arrived. Indeed, after hearing the sound of doors closing, and the rustling of keys, the low voice in which Tsugaru spoke, the enhanced Psyche, and how everything went quiet after just some seconds made the raven guess that his boyfriend's family was outside.

He suddenly felt nervous. On the other times he had stayed the night nobody had interrupted their hours of videogames, comics or just series. He remembered when he had found some AVs under Tsuki's bed, and laughingly they had watched them together, but those times were just times where friends had fun. Now it was on a very different level.

What if Tsugaru was suspicious of them? Just opening the door and turning on the lights would reveal everything. He looked at his and Tsuki's body. The blanket was barely covering them. He tried to pull it up without waking the blonde up. Then he cuddled to his side and waited.

He heard steps that lead to the room next to Tsuki's. It looked like Shizuo had fallen asleep. From the way the steps sounded, Roppi figured out it was Psyche. The door opened, and after some minutes it closed. Then he heard giggles and kissing noises. He blushed and closed his eyes.

The steps continued, and they could be heard through the hallway. Roppi sighed in relief, it looked like nobody would suspect anything anymore.

"Meow!" Roppi jolted back to reality in barely two seconds. He had forgotten about the kitten. It looked like it was hungry. He sighed and got angry. It was far the worst timing.

"Shut up, cat!" He hissed through his teeth. He hoped none of the parents heard it. Then it'd be double trouble.

"Meow! Meow!" The cat continued mewling and Roppi just grabbed the nearest cushion he could get and threw it into the direction of the kitten. Then he realized what he had done and stood up as fast as he could, wrapping himself in the blanket.

One of the kitten had fallen down. He hissed and cursed at the cat and took it between his hands, putting it back to its place. It fell asleep almost immediately. But then he heard some mumblings from Tsuki, and heard how the bed creaked. The blonde was now awake.

"Roppi? What are you doing?" He asked out loud. Roppi's soul almost sank to the ground. Tsuki was talking loudly, and there was a greater chance to get caught. He rushed back to the bed and jumped on it, embracing Tsuki and kissing his lips shortly.

"Shhh! Tsugaru and Psyche are back. Let's just sleep." He giggled, kissing Tsuki and covering him with the warm blanket.

_-End of lemon!-_

* * *

><p>Psyche heard some rustling from Tsuki's room and giggled. He knew what they had done, according to Tsuki's blushes and nervousness. He smiled as he remembered his sweet memories, and then let himself get embraced by Tsugaru.<p>

"Everyone's sleeping early today, huh?" Tsugaru smiled, caressing Psyche's head.

"I know, but…I can't. They are airing the new season of that drama today. And it's in one hour." Psyche smiled, walking down the stairs to the living room and sitting on the couch.

"You won't miss anything right?" Tsugaru pouted but laughed afterwards. "Guess I'll have to watch it with you."

"That's right!" Psyche beamed. "You think Shi-chan understood what we meant today?"

Tsugaru frowned. The five-year old kid had been to happy about the meals in front of him and the cookie-ice-cream to pay attention to what his parents had wanted to say.

"Well, we told him that he'd be having a brother, or a sister, in some months, but I think he understood it pretty well…" Tsugaru smiled. "And if anything, I guess we can tell him tomorrow."

Psyche smiled and nodded, resting against the blonde's shoulder while caressing his hand. Tsugaru laid his hands in Psyche's stomach. "You aren't hungry, right?"

"Nope. But Shhh! The show's going to start."

"Alright…" Tsugaru chuckled as he kissed Psyche's cheek, closing his blue eyes and sighing.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, lemon, I hope it wasn't so bad... Uh, but I see some reviewers have stopped. Maybe the story is dragging along and it's starting to get boring, if so, then sorry. I'm open to suggestions and new ideas if anyone wants to suggest. Next chapter I'm going to talk about Hibiya and Delic. :3<em>


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Durarara! It is Ryohgo Narita's. I don't win any money with it, and it's just for fun. So, Enjoy~

**DrrrKink Prompt: **Psyche and Tsugaru meet and are now expecting a baby; Delic and Hibiya are also expecting one. Who would have guessed that those four would be parents? Who can say they can endure with the fights of their sons, Izaya and Shizuo?

ShizuoXIzaya; TsugaruXPsyche; DelicXHibiya

**Warning: **Yaoi, M-Preg.

* * *

><p>"Izaya!" The black-haired young man called through the house as he hurried up, buttoning up his white shirt. Hibiya was having some problems with the time, and seeing how Delic was still sleeping, he decided to do the things on his own.<p>

The black-haired kid ran around in circles, avoiding to get caught by the other raven-haired male. Izaya giggled after climbing on the bed, but Hibiya caught him by his hips, lifting him up and putting him down on the floor, forcing the jacket on him.

"Aww, I wanted to play a bit more!" The kid whined.

"But this way you'll see your friends sooner!" Hibiya tried to cheer the kid up. He didn't want to end up discussing so early in the morning.

"Ah, mommy!"

"I told you not to call me mommy, Izaya…" Hibiya mumbled, but he let it pass for once; the kid looked too enthusiastic about everything.

"B-But! Yesterday, yesterday Shizu-chan and me married! And adopted Shizu-chan's kitten! They're our kids now!" The black-haired child was really excited. He blushed as well, hiding his face behind his arms.

"Oh, really? That's nice!" Hibiya tried to smile calmly, but inside he felt like dancing. He had achieved what he wanted. "Well, let's go so that you can see your 'beloved'. I can't afford to come late to school. Do you have your bag with you?"

Izaya nodded and picked up the tiny white trimmed-owl bag and giving his tiny hand to Hibiya, who held him with care. He closed the door slowly, trying not to cause too much noise. Delic was still sleeping.

Izaya jumped on the way to the kindergarten. Even if it was really warm Hibiya felt like shivering. It looked like he'd have one of his bad days. He smiled nevertheless and tried to talk with Izaya for a while.

"Ah, I heard Roppi came back yesterday…" He mumbled to himself, not really paying attention to the jumping child next to him.

"Ah, I saw him! He was with Tsuki, though." The kid mumbled. He really loved his distance-cousin, as if they were brothers. Roppi had also a big brother-complex over the kid. They really looked similar as well. Hibiya had to admit that his opinion about the teen had changed. He even wondered if he'd managed to live without his help.

"Oh, look, we've arrived!" Hibiya pointed at the teacher who was standing in front of the gate, smiling at every child and parent that passed through the door. Izaya beamed with happiness and ran to the gate, greeting the teacher.

"Oh, good morning, Mr Orihara." He greeted. Hibiya nodded, ducking down and rubbing his nose with Izaya's. It was like their greeting. Afterwards he ruffled the black hair and smiled at the big red eyes.

"Have fun, okay, Izaya?" He said, pecking his cheek.

The kid nodded and ran to the blonde. It looked like Shizuo was his favourite classmate. He was able to see how they held hands, running inside. He sighed and stood up again, greeting the teacher once again before leaving the building behind.

The sound of children screaming made him mad. He couldn't stand it. That's why he always asked himself why he had chosen teacher as his job. And why he had decided to have Izaya.

'Well, Izaya's always been a good kid. I can't say anything bad about it.' He thought. His first class had also changed a lot. By the end of their last year together they had corrected their behaviour, as well as Hibiya's. The young man was calmer now than what he was before. The girls and boys had really appreciated it, and they also showed their affection to him. But they had graduated a long time ago.

He entered his school building. He felt really lucky that everything he needed was in his town; that way there was no need to travel to the main city just once or twice in a month. Of course, Hibiya was in no position to tell anything about Tsuki or Roppi. It looked like they'd even planned to move to the city after Roppi finished it. He sighed, sometimes he felt jealous of their innocent and pure love.

"Hibiya! You're not paying attention at all!" One of his colleagues seemed to be really angry.

"I'm sorry. What did you want?" He asked.

"Your class is starting. You're three minutes late!"

Hibiya looked at the clock placed at the wall and panicked. Then he picked up his bag and ran to the class. The students were already sitting. He could see some girls giggling in the back of the class.

"Middle school girls this age…They don't respect anything anymore." He sighed. He was sure he had been calm and composed at their age. He didn't think about relationships until Delic confessed to him. He blushed and then realized that the class was waiting. He smiled and bowed.

"Good morning everyone." He smiled. In the end, even if he hated children, he didn't hate teaching. Everyone greeted him and started eagerly the class.

The day went by in a really slow but peaceful way. The boys weren't really annoying, nor were the girls. He was pretty content with his class. They didn't even run out wildly when the big break was announced. He sighed and looked discretely at his phone. Then he went to the teachers' staff room and waited there until the break ended. Afterwards everything continued the way he expected. Many students were sleeping in class, but he decided to overlook them for once. He himself was tired as well. Suddenly, he heard some giggles coming from the girl's square.

"Teacher! Teacher!" One of the girls was squealing. Hibiya stood up and looked curiously at her.

"What is it?"

"There's a cute kid at the door!" She shouted. Everyone noticed him and squealed with her. Hibiya turned around and saw a black-haired head peeking out on the frame of the door. Followed by red eyes, a cute smirk and tiny hands.

Hibiya's cheeks turned pink from embarrassment. He mumbled a slightly quiet 'Sorry' before rushing to the door and ducking at the ground.

"Izaya, what are you doing here?" He whispered.

"Daddy said I could visit you! He's waiting outside." He giggled.

"Fuck this school's security." He sighed. Then he turned around and looked at his class.

"I hope you don't mind that Izaya stays here until the end of the lesson, huh?" He asked. He was really angry at his kid's behaviour.

None of the kids replied, so he took Izaya by his hand and sat him on one of the empty chairs. He continued his class. There were only ten minutes left, so he wrote the homework on the board and turned around. One of the girls was squealing, so he grunted in an angry way.

"What is it?"

"Who is that kid, teacher?" She asked.

Hibiya blushed. "That's…Izaya. He's my son."

He could hear disappointment from some of the girls. He could hear some 'She's lucky' as well, but he didn't think it'd be appropriate to say that Izaya's father was actually another guy, moreover, that they had done some kind of weird surgery that made them able to carry children. He sighed and continued with the class. He wanted it to end quickly, so he could have a serious talk with Delic.

"Your son is really cute!" One of the boys said. Hibiya chuckled and nodded.

"Thank you. This is today's homework. After you've written it down you can go home." He said, bowing and ending the class. "Have a nice day."

The kids beamed and hurried up. The words 'karaoke', 'shopping', 'bike' and others were the only ones Hibiya was able to hear. He bowed once again and went to Izaya's desk. It was time to talk with the un-caring Delic. He kissed Izaya's cheek and ruffled his hair first.

"Daddy brought his car!" He shouted, running to the door. Hibiya sighed and laughed. Sometimes children were really too much for him.

Hibiya picked the young child up. He wasn't happy, but he couldn't blame the kid at all. If anyone was at fault, it had to be Delic. The only problem was if one of his students caught him talking to the blonde. Then everyone would know his life in a matter of some seconds. That made Hibiya get extremely worried.

* * *

><p>Izaya was smiling and laughing. He really liked being in crowds, and observing them. Hibiya always wondered where that hobby came from, but he decided to keep quiet and listen to how the black-haired toddler spoke about the most random things.<p>

"Shizu-chan and me built a castle today!" The little boy smiled, kissing Hibiya's cheek. "It was fun."

"Oh, for real? A castle? And was it big?"

"Yes, it was giaaaaaant!" Izaya extended his arms to both of his sides, indicating the big size of their construction. "Shizu-chan was the king, and I was the prince! And there were princesses and dragons! Just like in all the stories you told me!"

Hibiya chuckled, petting the black-haired head while walking out of the hallway. Thanks god he wasn't on duty that day. He wasn't sure if he would have been able to manage everything given the situation and such.

"And why did you come to see me? I thought you'd wait at home for me?" Hibiya smiled while walking and greeting one of his squealing colleagues.

"Are you angry?" The kid whined.

"No! No, no, no! Of course not. It makes me happy that you come to school to visit me. I love being with you, Izaya!" Hibiya tried to mend his mistake before it ended in a tantrum. "I was just wondering. It was really sweet of you, but be careful next time not to get lost or something."

"I won't!" The kid was beaming with happiness again. "We had to draw a picture of our families!"

Hibiya's expression changed to a worried one. He knew that Izaya was a unique child, the same as Shizuo, who didn't have one mother and one father, but two fathers. He hoped the other children didn't pick on the poor kid, otherwise it would be the end for the family.

"Oh, and what did you draw?" Hibiya wondered why such a stupid question had to leave his lips. He waited a bit before leaving the entrance of the school.

"I drew daddy and dad, of course! All the other kids wondered why I had two dads, but they didn't care. Shizu-chan cried when one of the kids asked him, but I defended him, and now the other children want to meet you!"

Hibiya sighed in relief. It looked like the new generation was more accepting. He smiled and kissed his son's cheek again.

"I drew Roppi as my big brother, because he is my big brother, even if he isn't part of our family!" He giggled. Hibiya smiled again. He was moved and tried to show it through all the kisses he was giving to his son. Izaya smiled as well and hugged the raven, happy to have changed his mood.

The adult looked around the parking just to find the car parked in front of him with a smiling Delic on the wheel. He nodded and walked, his smile getting bitter, and his mood getting ruined. He didn't want to show it in front of his son, but he was angry with the careless dad. Izaya didn't really notice, neither, given the fact that he was really tired from drawing and playing with the other children in the kindergarten.

Hibiya opened the backdoor and sat Izaya on the children's chair. Izaya almost fell asleep at the same moment, so Hibiya fastened him and closed the door with care; if the mood had been light a minute ago, it had all been ruined. He sat in the front and looked angrily at Delic.

"What were you thinking, for goodness's sake?" He asked, speaking in a harsh but quiet voice. His golden eyes sprinkled with anger and bitterness.

Delic brushed it off and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. Hibiya stopped him from doing so and pushed him back. He was really angry.

"You moron! You realize that we're in a school?"

"Not really, we're in the parking lot." Delic started the car, also growing rude from the harsh behaviour. "And now we're driving home. So technically, we aren't at school anymore."

"But you realize that if some student of mine sees me with you, they'll figure out everything?" Hibiya remembered the bitter days in which he was laughed off. He certainly didn't want to live the same thing again.

"Hibiya! You are the moron here! I _am_ your lover!" He groaned. "Does it matter if they find out?"

"Of course! If I hadn't said I had a son, then it wouldn't have been a problem."

"But it's your fault for saying Izaya was your son."

"It's _your_ fault for letting Izaya come to school and interrupt my class. I won't deny that he's my son."

"So, you're saying that you'll deny my existence as your lover, but not the one of your son. Well, I might not be as important as Izaya, but I am important, and I_ do _not want you to ignore me." Delic replied in the worst way possible, because his response made Hibiya get anxious and angry. They were having such a stupid discussion!

"Daddy? Is something the problem?" Izaya was half awake now. Hibiya turned around and smiled at the kid.

"No, darling. We'll arrive soon, so stay awake."

Delic understood that it was ridiculous to continue the discussion in the car now that Izaya was awake. He was angry and confused. He loved Hibiya more than anything in this world, but yet after almost knowing him for 15 years, the other hadn't learned to control his feelings and reactions.

Hibiya grew quiet and looked out of the window. He was still angry, and he wasn't going to drop the discussion. He'd continue talking with Delic once he arrived home and put Izaya to sleep his afternoon nap. Then he would be able to shout as much as he wanted.

The ride was short and awkward. You could cut the mood with a knife, as one would say. Izaya grew suspicious but he didn't say anything and stepped out of the car as if nothing was happening. He had learned that sometimes it was better to keep your mouth shut if you didn't understand. He took Delic's hand as they walked to their apartment. The kid was really tired, so it just took Delic to open the door, to have Izaya run to his room and jump to bed.

Hibiya ran after him to cover him with the blankets and then returned to the living room, far off to Izaya's ears, to set things straight with Delic.

* * *

><p>"Hibiya, I've known you since I was ten. It took me nearly eight years to talk to you and having you admit that you were in love with me. It took me almost three months to kiss you, and I don't even know how we got the idea of having the experiment done, but I've only gone to bed with you once since the day we started being lovers. I've been patient, but you still deny my kisses. There wasn't anyone, for god's sake. Why the hell do you act that paranoid with me?" Delic talked with an angry voice, almost breaking, but stayed calm.<p>

"It isn't like that…"

"You should try to understand my point of view. You know how hard it is to get denied by the love of your life, with whom you've had a child? You know how hard it is for me? Look at Tsugaru and Psyche. They might have different personalities, but their situation is the same. They are also male, yet they have such a loving relationship…I'm not telling you to act lovey-dovey, but…but sometimes I wonder if you really love me? Why the hell are you with me if you are going to behave like that?" Delic was agitated. So was Hibiya, but the second one was on the verge of crying. He knew that Delic was right, but he didn't want to admit it. He grew quiet.

"Are you telling me you never loved me?" Delic asked anew.

"You can't compare our situation to Tsugaru and Psyche's."

"I know I can't. We aren't the same, yet look at Tsuki and Roppi for example. Even Izaya and Shizuo are kids and aren't afraid to show that they have different parents. It's alright for them, so why can't it be for you? Aren't you a goddamn adult?"

Hibiya whimpered while falling on his knees. "Delic…Delic, you know I can't act…"

"Because of what? You had sex with me, you can't deny it. So…if we were ready for that, why can't we have a normal relationship like lovers do? Is it because we are both men? Aren't there lots of same-sex relationships in Japan? Do you want me to ask around? And they aren't afraid to show it. Last time I went to Tokyo I saw two teenage girls kissing and nobody said anything to them."

"They're young!"

"And you're saying we aren't? We're 26. That's not old at all."

"Delic…"

"I get it. You won't deny my question, so I'll just let it go. Are you afraid of loving me? Why? I don't get it…If you never loved me, then why the fuck did you do what you did to me? If you never loved me, then why the fuck were you so kind with me? Did you just use me as your chance to escape from your family and start anew and fresh? Did you use me for that? You could have done it yourself, you fucking bastard!" Delic was really angry. He didn't care about anything anymore. Why the hell did Hibiya agree to have Izaya with him if he didn't love him? Why?

"It's been so many years, and you still treat me as if I'm your dog or your servant, but I am not. We're in the 21st century, so stop with the idea that Shitsuo or Sakuraya will come back to you." Delic stood up, leaving Hibiya behind, and slammed the door shut. "Talk to me if you understand what you've been doing to me, okay?"

Hibiya just stayed there. He hoped Izaya was still asleep, as he didn't want the little creature to witness such a horrid event between his parents. He sighed and crumbled back to the floor, staying there as the tears ran from his eyes. Why the hell did it come to this situation? Why? What had he done wrong? Is it wrong to act like that?

The recent discussion had left Hibiya trembling and in shock. He stayed sprawled on the floor, not daring to stand up. He was afraid Delic would have left for real, yet he didn't want to wake up.

He was confused. He didn't understand what had just happened, so he tried to control his breathing and calm down before acting in any way.

"…"

He couldn't. He broke in tears as he whimpered in sorrow. Delic had exploded after nearly 16 years. And he had deserved it all. Hibiya's heart stopped beating after realizing the graveness of what had just happened.

He stood up quickly and went to the kitchen, preparing tea and almost gulping it down. Half an hour had passed by and Delic hadn't still returned.

Sure, they'd have their fights once in a while. Sometimes even more than that, but that didn't prevent them from making up and being happy again. Yet Hibiya hadn't realized that his actions were hurting Delic. He didn't think it was necessary to show his affection. He had eloped with him, and had accepted the fact that his family had disowned him. Wasn't that proof enough of his feelings? But Delic wanted something else…Hibiya didn't understand. He had always been shy whenever love was in the way. Why didn't that stupid blonde understand it?

But whenever they fought, be it Hibiya or Delic the one that ended the fight by storming out of the room like a rebellious teenager, not more than ten minutes passed before they returned to the other one and apologized.

"Damn it, Delic…" Hibiya muttered out loud while pouring himself a bit more of the warm tea. He was starting to get anxious over the blonde. Was he angry for real? "Why did we have such a stupid discussion anyway?"

* * *

><p>Hibiya stayed in the kitchen, looking at the distance while holding the cup between his hands. He didn't think about anything, he was too shocked to do so. He decided to wait until his feelings calmed down to face Delic. He was sure he'd end up coming back anyway.<p>

"M-Mommy…" Hibiya heard a quiet voice behind his back. Izaya had learned not to call him mommy, so hearing the little boy saying that made him cringe. It had to be something serious for the black-haired kid to say something like that.

He put on his best smile and turned around, his heart almost breaking at the sight of a crying Izaya. He stood up almost immediately and ran to the little boy, embracing him and kissing his cheek.

"What happened, Izaya?"

"I…I had a nightmare!" The little boy shouted. Hibiya hugged him even tighter. Izaya wasn't prone to having nightmares of any sort.

"Come with me. Do you want to tell me what happened in your evil dream? If you tell me then both of us will make it go away." Hibiya whispered in the ear of his little boy.

Izaya negated with his head, still crying over the recent shock. "If I tell you then you'll get eaten. I don't want that."

"Come on!" Hibiya insisted, yet the kid kept negating with his head, denying any kind of help.

"Well then, do you want to sleep next to me?"

Again, another negation.

"Let's do something fun and watch a movie or play with your toys." The golden-eyed young man was sure that playing with his son would make him feel better too, so he took Izaya in his arms and carried him to his room.

The red-eyed boy let out a small smile, hugging his 'mom' carefully.

"Where is daddy?" he asked innocently.

Hibiya returned to the bitter reality and looked at the clock. His heart almost skipped a beat when he realized that an hour and a half had passed by. Delic hadn't contacted anyone, and after the furious fight they had had he felt a glimpse of worry.

"Ah…" He tried to find a quick excuse. "He went out to buy something. I don't know when he'll return, but don't worry. We can play meanwhile, right? You like playing, so why don't we play something that you like?"

"Ah, we can play with the cars!" The little boy shouted, forgetting about the blonde quickly. Even if he could see through Hibiya's nervousness, he supposed that there was nothing to do, so it was better to avoid the subject.

They heard the door opening. Hibiya looked back expectantly, anticipating to the sound of the steps coming into the living room and he imagined the way he'd receive Delic. The first thing he'd do would be apologizing, and then, he'd try to kiss his cheek at least. Izaya stopped playing too, hands in the air and the toy car-parking empty. He'd kept the adult busy by describing how he was a security guard and how he'd check everybody that wanted to enter the parking. But in the moment the door opened, it didn't matter anymore.

Hibiya kneed up, trying to stand up, expecting the usual greeting from Delic, yet what he got was something different.

"I'm home! Sorry!" The voice was far too distant from the sound of Delic's one. The steps were lighter and gracefully-done, like a cats. The keys were dropped in the closest surface, from the sound of the things. Hibiya's body sunk visibly, even if he wanted to deny it.

The door opened and Roppi smiled at both of them. "Sorry for the lateness…I was with Tsuki…" He blushed while muttering the last part of the sentence. Hibiya had to be glad that he'd gotten along with Roppi, otherwise he wouldn't have managed to control the current situation. The teenager also looked cheerier, and happier than five years ago.

His expression changed, though, at the moment he realized Hibiya's sunken shoulders. He nodded and indicated the adult that he'd take care of the subject later. Then he closed the door and Izaya yawned.

"Are you hungry, Izaya?"

"No! I ate a lot today."

"Oh, so come with me. We'll brush the teeth together and go to sleep. You already showered in the morning." Hibiya smiled. Izaya nodded, he wanted to keep playing, though his tiredness was too big to continue paying attention to the game.

The young kid didn't take long to do all the chores Hibiya had ordered him to do. He soon returned to the bedroom with his shorts and long shirt, yawning and smiling at the way Hibiya covered him with the warm blankets. After a quick good-night hug Hibiya returned to the living room, where Roppi was waiting.

"Where's Delic?"

"That's what I'm asking myself, too." Hibiya sighed, sinking on the couch and looking worriedly at the teenager.

"You've never had such a long discussion. What happened?"

"He told me that I didn't show my affection, and then he supposed that I didn't love him, and stormed out of the house after I told him that our relationship wasn't like Tsugaru's and Psyche's. He said that I had only wanted to get away from my strict family and that I shouldn't keep dreaming with the past." Hibiya sighed.

"Well, that's quite harsh." Roppi noticed. "But I've always noticed that you were quite demanding, and you've never even kissed that much in these years I've been with you."

"B-But! I can't do anything against it! It's not my fault to feel that I don't need that."

"But you should think about Delic's feelings. He was a host, yet he was never accustomed to love someone as much as he loves you. It must hurt not to get touched by the one you love, after you've had a kid with him…" Roppi sighed. "It's okay for you to be shy, but I think you're carrying it out to an extreme. Do you love Delic?"

"E-Eh! I don't…I don't know. I don't know anything about love." Hibiya was on the verge of crying again.

"You should…"

Hibiya stayed quiet. If he looked back, Delic had always been the one standing next to him and protecting. Even with his flirty nature, that didn't keep him from staying next to him. Even after starting their awkward relationship, Delic had given up on any job relating to flirting and had devoted himself to Hibiya. Yet he had always been so harsh with him, so stupid, and so cruel…After all, it had always been his shyness. Hibiya wasn't able to admit his feelings. He felt conflicted with everything. His family had disowned him for that, and the society liked to judge. He had given in to worrying about the other's opinion.

"I…" Hibiya's heart started to beat. Would everything be alright if he just kissed Delic and had sex with him? But did he want it? His heart skipped a beat or two while he blushed. He didn't dislike it. "I think I do love him."

"Well, that's a start. Let's call him to localize him."

Hibiya, who was still blushing, nodded as he dialled the number of the blonde. Roppi looked expectantly at him, as they waited for the call to get through.

One.

Two.

Three.

…

Six.

Delic wasn't picking up.

"Sorry, the number you've dialled is out of reach or turned off."

Hibiya looked at Roppi with worried eyes. "He's not picking it up."

"Well then, calm down first. Maybe he needed to cool his head off. It's a touchy subject the one you discussed about. Maybe he's thinking about the current discussion and your feelings for him, so give him a bit more time." Roppi tried to cheer the other adult up. He had never seen Hibiya so worried over anything that wasn't his own son. Yet, even if he looked confident he had no idea of what to do or how they'd to act.

And so, two hours passed by.

* * *

><p>"Roppi…he isn't coming back." Hibiya was anxious and walking from one corner of the room to the other. The teenager was sitting on a chair and observing the whole situation from a rather calmed point of view.<p>

"It's okay, Hibiya…Calm down! Maybe he missed the last train…"

"No! I know we fought and all, but he should've contacted me. At least!" The black-haired young man was constantly looking at the clock, not missing a single move.

He and Roppi sighed simultaneously while the younger one rested his head on the desk. He was exhausted and losing sleep because he was helping Hibiya wasn't making him less-tired. Hibiya continued walking from one corner to the other, not even paying attention at all.

"It's been almost seven hours. Shouldn't we contact the police or something?" The older man was quite nervous, as he fidgeted with his fingers, falling on one of the chairs at least. Roppi just shrugged his shoulders. He didn't have the slightest idea of what to do.

"I'm sorry Hibiya. I think that the best is if you don't worry. Delic is a grown up man and he knows what to do. It's still midnight, so you should calm down before you do anything drastic." The boy stood up and bowed. "I'm tired, so I'll go to sleep."

Hibiya nodded, still on the verge of crying. He didn't have the slightest idea of where to look at all, or what to do. Roppi was right, maybe he was paying too much attention to everything, even if it wasn't that necessary. But he couldn't help but to worry, since he had never had such an awful discussion with Delic, and never had he fought about such a stupid thing.

Inside he wanted to think that everything was going to be okay, yet he couldn't help but to worry.

He stayed in the kitchen, so that he didn't wake Izaya up, and then started correcting one of the pop quizzes he had done, phone next to him. Yet even if he wanted, he couldn't concentrate.

Hibiya felt someone picking on his shirt. He tried to brush the weight off, and continued sleeping. Then he felt how a little hand pulled with even more strength, and yanked him out of wonderland. Hibiya felt groggy, he had fallen asleep on the kitchen table after he had managed to correct all the tests, waiting for Delic to return.

He rubbed his eyes and looked down. Izaya was crying again, it looked like he wanted to throw a fit. He wasn't the kid who usually did it, so that made Hibiya wonder. He stood up from the uncomfortable chair and ducked down, looking at his son in the eye.

"I had a nightmare." Blushed the small Izaya. Hibiya sighed and then embraced the small kid with force but care.

"Another?"

The small kid nodded while sniffling a bit. He was holding onto his plush animal tightly. Hibiya ruffled his hair and continued to pick him up, spinning in circles, knowing that the little raven loved it. Yet his expression didn't change. He sighed and made Izaya sit on the chair, not ceasing to brush his face and hair, washing his tears away.

"Do you want to tell me? If you tell me then the dream won't be that bad."

"N-No…It's okay." Izaya was unusually quiet. Hibiya stood up and looked at the clock. It was barely 6 o'clock, but he couldn't fall asleep again. He looked around the white kitchen, and decided to prepare some hot chocolate milk. Maybe that'd manage to get Izaya to calm down.

"Wait for a bit, okay, love?" He said with ultimate care while picking up the papers from the desk. He hurried up and warmed the milk to be lukewarm, and then added the cocoa powder, bringing it to the desk where the small kid was sitting.

Hibiya sat next to him and continued caressing his head. "Dear, I told you that if anything happened you could come and sleep next to Daddy and Dad, right?" He avoided the use of 'Mother' in the sentences, hence he hated it when his kid called him 'Mommy'.

Izaya nodded as he took a small sip from the mug, dirtying his mouth. The golden-eyed young man thought that it was too cute to remove, so he stayed in silence, waiting for a reply.

"But…there was no one there!" The kid was on the verge of crying. Hibiya panicked, he had almost forgotten that he had had a fight with Delic and now the ex-host was out somewhere, but definitely not at home. He tried to pull off a smile, not to let the kid notice that there was something wrong.

"Oh, yes, you see, Delic had something to do, so…"

"That's what you said yesterday night." Hibiya panicked. "I overheard you talking with Roppi! You called Daddy because you didn't know where he was!"

Hibiya stayed in silence. Damn Izaya, he was too astute for a five-year old kid! Izaya noticed and continued drinking from the mug, not saying anything.

"Well, don't worry about Delic. We just had a small fight, but he'll return in no time. You know, sometimes, when adults have fights, they stay some time without talking to each other…" It looked more like Hibiya was trying to convey those sentences for himself, rather than trying to convince his five-year-old-son.

Izaya nodded. "Yes. Sometimes Shizu-chan and me fight over stupid things, and then we'll stay the whole day without talking, but the day after he comes to me and apologizes. Then we play together again!"

"You see?" Hibiya tried to smile again, and then ruffled his son's hair once again. He was sure Delic would come to his senses soon enough. "It'd be too awkward to sleep again, so let's watch TV, okay? It's still a while until we have to leave, so we have plenty of time."

Izaya's expression softened and his eyes got even bigger, and shone with happiness. He loved watching TV, even more if he could watch it with his parents. He hurried up and brought the mug to the sink, then holding out to Hibiya's hand and guiding him to the living room.

"Keep it quiet; Roppi's still sleeping." Hibiya smiled as he sat next to his son, trying to understand how the hell a boring TV show could entertain kids.

Izaya had fallen asleep. He looked calmed in Hibiya's arms, forgetting any nightmare and staying away from any kind of bad memory. Hibiya kept caressing the kid's head, hugging him and making him feel a bit more comfortable. It wasn't usual for Izaya to behave in that manner, and the young man couldn't help but wonder if it had something to do with the fight they had had.

The door to the living room opened, and a sleepy Roppi made his appearance, smiling at the scene. He looked worriedly at Hibiya and once he made sure that the kid was sleeping, he mouthed 'Is he back yet?' to the adult.

Hibiya negated with his head. Delic was sure angry, or maybe he'd gone to a hotel to spend the night. Hibiya didn't really know. The red-eyed teenager looked suspiciously at him, and then returned to his room. It was too much for Hibiya. The little 'prince' sighed heavily and tried to wake Izaya up, helping him getting dressed and then getting ready himself to leave for school.

Once both were ready, the adult allowed the kid to stay a bit more, watching TV; after all, they had enough time. Roppi took advantage of the situation and went to Hibiya's room.

"Delic isn't back yet, huh?"

"I told you before. He's disappeared."

"I'll go to Psyche's and Tsugaru's house today and ask there. If anything, we could use their numbers to call. Maybe he'll pick up then. By the time you return home I'll have contacted him, okay?" Roppi could feel Hibiya's depressed look.

"Thanks a bunch, Roppi…"

"Remember that you love him. You have to tell him straight when you see him. It was your stubbornness the one that's made you have such a fight. Don't bother with this at school, and try to concentrate in something else."

* * *

><p><em>Long delay and super long chapter. I'm sorry, but I hope you'll continue reading this sotry, since I still have a loooong way to go before finishing. :D <em>


End file.
